No hay lugar para traición, pero ¿Qué hay del amor?
by KarlisCullen
Summary: Alice y Edward no conocen la vida si no es con los vulturi, Aro los salvo de la muerte y por eso le deben lealtad, pero ¿Que pasara cuando los Cullen hagan algo terrible? una niña inmortal... El encuentro de Alice, Edward y Emmett Vulturi con Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella y Nessie Cullen...AxJ BxE RxE
1. Chapter 1:Los vulturi

Hola amigas y amigos twihard :) bueno he aqui mi nueva historia jaja XD toda esta trama se me vino a la mente por sugerencia de Alexa-Angel, gracias por tus ideas y bueno, decidi llevarla a cabo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o lo que quieran, pueden mandarme un mensaje o decirme en los reviews, lo malo es que ahi no puedo contestar, asi que mi correo esta en mi perfil :D y bueno **les pido de favor que me digan que les parecio el primer capitulo en sus reviews** :D y sin mas, espero que disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

**No hay lugar para traición pero ¿Qué hay del amor?**

**Capitulo 1 **

**"Los vulturi"**

**Carlisle POV**

-Ustedes saben perfectamente que es un crimen- espeto Jane por decima vez.

-¿Y que querías que hiciéramos? ¿Qué la dejaramos morir?- dijo enojada Rosalie.

-Jane, ella entiende perfectamente las reglas, incluso ha convivido con humanos, no es peligrosa para nadie, y no se expone, nuestro secreto esta seguro- le dijo Esme.

-Por respeto a ti Carlisle, te dare una oportunidad.

-¿Entonces nos dejaras en paz?- le pregunto Bella.

-Eso nunca, ustedes deberán ir a Italia, los he descubierto y si no se presentan a Aro para confesar su crimen, lo hare yo, y créanme, bastaran segundos antes de que envie un ejercito a terminar con ustedes…

-Lo haremos Jane, iremos a Italia- le dije.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que te fueras Jane- le dijo Jasper, Jane lo miro con odio, pudo haberlo matado con la mirada, pero en el fondo me alegraba que Jasper le hubiera dicho que se fuera.

-Estan advertidos- nos dijo antes de darse la vuelta seguida de Felix y Dimitri.

-¿Mama?- dijo Nessie- ¿Qué sucede?

-No sucede nada Nessie.

Nessie era una niña que aparentaba unos siete u ocho años, Bella la había encontrado a punto de morir en el bosque, despues de haber sido secuestrada, y no pudo resistirse, convirtiéndola en inmortal, lo cual era un crimen ante los vulturi.

Entramos a la casa, Jasper se empeñaba en calmarnos, pero ahora los vulturi querían asesinarnos por tener una niña inmortal, no podía haber calma ni siquiera en el.

-Podemos escapar- dijo Rosalie.

-No hay manera, no con Dimitri y su banda de rastreadores- le dijo Jasper.

-Iremos a ese lugar y jamas saldremos de ahí- Rosalie se cruzo de brazos y comenzaba a sollozar, Jasper se acerco y la abrazo.

-¿Hay manera de engañarlos? ¿Carlisle?- me dijo Bella asustada.

-No la hay, Jane sabe lo que vio y Aro le creyo, aunque inventemos una historia, Aro tiene sus propias armas, Edward sabra todo lo que hemos hecho y no podemos escondérselo, el puede leer la mente y sabra que estamos engañando a Aro, y no podemos escapar, en este momento no tenemos otra opción que ir a Volterra.

-Podemos huir y cubrir nuestro rastro- dijo Esme.

-No cariño- le dije- Alice puede ver el futuro, y te aseguro que ya sabe lo que planeamos, y no dudara en decírselo a Aro, ella siempre podrá ver a donde vamos antes de que si quiera lo hagamos.

-¿Por qué nunca hemos visto a esos dos?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Son el mayor tesoro de Aro, tienen mas protección que las esposas incluso, y casi nunca salen en publico, la verdad es que… solo los he visto una vez, vivi con los vulturi casi una década y solo los vi cazando una vez.

-¿Cazando?- me pregunto Rosalie.

-Si- le dije- ellos…. Son como nosotros, cazan animales.

-¡Entonces son buenos!- Esme tuvo un rayo de esperanza.

-No lo se… tal vez… pero aun asi, son tan fieles a Aro… valoran mas su vida que la propia.

-Deben estar locos- dijo Bella.

-Aro los salvo de un destino verdaderamente terrible- le dije- vivian a finales del siglo XVIII imaginate lo que sus poderes provocaban en esa época, estaban a punto de morir, cuando Aro los salvo, por supuesto supo de su existencia desde que nacieron, y desde entonces, Edward y Alice están bajo la protección de Aro, siempre juntos y créanme, es imposible vencerlos.

-Nadie es invencible- me dijo Jasper.

-Te lo juro Jasper, anticipan cada uno de tus movimientos, no conozco a nadie que haya salido con vida despues de estar frente a ellos en combate.

-Todos tienen una debilidad- dijo casi solo para el y pensativo.

-Entonces no tenemos opción- dijo Rose- debemos ir y convencer a Aro de que Renesmee no es peligrosa.

**Jasper POV**

No habíamos tardado mucho en llegar a Volterra, habíamos tomado un avión para que fuera mas rápido y comodo para Renesmee. El palacio de los vulturi, era un lugar verdaderamente lúgubre, no era el tipo de lugar que te hacia sentir comodo, de hecho en lo único que se podía pensar ahí adentro era encontrar una manera de salir, era como un laberinto ahí adentro, y un problema mayor, vivir mas de cinco minutos una vez que se ponía un pie dentro.

-Jane querida- dijo Aro- tranquilízate, los Cullen podrán explicar sus razones para semejante… crimen- sus ojos se posaron en Nessie con esta ultima palabra, ella estaba detrás de mi, y Bella y Rosalie estaban a un lado con Esme, Carlisle era quien encaraba a Aro.

-No hay excusa Aro, deberíamos terminar con esto- le dijo Caius.

-Ohh vamos hermano, estoy seguro de que es una historia interesante la de cómo Isabella salvo a una pequeña a punto de morir, ahora si no te molesta Isabella, quiero verlo- Aro extendió sus manos hacia Bella y ella comenzó a caminar hacia el.

-Espera- le dijoCaius, Bella se detuvo en seco y de inmediato empezó a sentir miedo- Los Cullen siempre han sido… especiales, hermano, creo que deberíamos llamar a Edward.

-¿Desconfias de mi poder?- le dijo Aro.

-No… pero Isabella es un escudo ¿No es cierto?

-Lo había olvidado- Aro se quedo pensativo por unos segundos y despues miro a Caius de nuevo- no debe tardar en llegar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- le pregunte en la voz mas baja que pudo salir de mi a Rosalie, Bella seguía asustada en medio de la habitación.

-¿Lo llamo con su mente? Carlisle dijo que…

Y antes de que mi hermana pudiera terminar la frase, las puertas se abrieron, y un hombre enorme afroamericano las empujo hasta que se abrieron por completo para que despues otro hombre entrara, se veía fuerte aunque no era tan grande como el otro, camino por el pasillo mientras el vampiro afroamericano cerraba de nuevo las puertas.

-¡Edward! Que gusto verte- dijo Aro dirigiéndose al vampiro.

El vampiro llamado Edward, camino hasta Aro pasando a un lado de Bella mirándola con desden, Bella solo se hizo a un lado, parecía que le resultaba aterrador estar cerca de el.

-Ya sabes que hacer- le dijo Aro. Edward se dio la vuelta y miro a Bella inclinando la cabeza, su expresión paso a sorpresa para despues mirar a Nessie quien solo se escondió de nuevo detrás de mi.

Edward camino hasta un lado de Aro de nuevo y le ofreció su mano, Aro se quedo fascinado.

-Alice- fue como si la llamara, acaso ella veria que la llamaba, no me dio tiempo para mas suposiciones, las puertas volvieron a abrirse, provocando un enorme estruendo por toda la sala, entro un vampiro aun mas enorme que el cuidador de Edward, este no era afroamericano, no… era tan palido y un cabello negro y rizado, tenia cara de oso, y lo cierto era que parecía agradable, de no ser por esa expresión de seriedad que tenia, se veía que era una persona diferente a todos los vulturi amargados, en cuanto termino de abrir las puertas, una pequeña figura entro por ellas pasando a lado del grandote, se veía como una pequeña muñequita, era tan palida como nada que hubiese visto antes, y su cabello negro azabache, corto y peinado en puntas, cada una apuntando a un lado diferente, caminaba con tal gracilidad que parecía una bailarina, era realmente hermosa, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos momentos, esa mirada profunda, con furia en ella pero sobretodo de ella emanaba una gran pena… soledad… y a pesar de que esa pequeña chica me provocaba un gran miedo, también me parecía lo mas hermoso que había visto en mis mas de cien años de existencia, y sobre todo, me provocaba un impulso, un impulso de ir y abrazarla, de curar su pena… su soledad… de protegerla… ¿Qué podría haberle pasado para que se sintiese de esa manera?


	2. Chapter 2:No podemos hacer nada

**Hola amigos y amigas twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo :) y muchas gracias por sus reviews espero que me sigan dejando saber que les parecio el capitulo :D y bueno aqui esta un capitulo de transicion pero que sera muy importante despues jaja XD disfrutenlo :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**"No podemos hacer nada... por ahora..."**

**Jasper POV**

-Mi amo- Alice se acerco a Aro.

-Alice- dijo como que en modo de saludo pero tenia tantos sentimientos en ese tono de voz… definitivamente amaba a Alice y a Edward, Carlisle no había exagerado cuando había dicho que eran su tesoro.

-Asi que la niña tiene poderes- dijo Aro fascinado, Alice y Edward estaban juntos detrás de Aro- me encantaría conocerla- me miro a mi y despues a Carlisle.

Carlisle miro a Renesmee cuando se asomo y le extendió su mano sonriéndole, Nessie camino hacia el y lo tomo de la mano mientras caminaban al centro de la sala y Aro hacia lo mismo.

Aro tendio su mano a Nessie, pero ella hizo una sonrisa burlona y no tomo su mano, sino que puso su pequeña manita en el rostro de Aro, Nessie tenia el poder de comunicarse a través de su toque.

-¡Grandioso!- grito Aro encantado- ¡Mis queridos amigos! Esta niña es poderosa…¿Qué haremos ahora?...

-La niña no es peligrosa- le dijo Esme- y ella comprende perfectamente que no debe exponerse a los humanos ni revelar nuestro secreto.

-Dale una oportunidad- dijo Bella.

-Necesitare pensarlo… y para eso necesitare unos días… tal vez semanas… no lo se… asi que mientras tanto, ustedes no deberan permanecer aquí, claro si es que quieren vivir.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunto incrédulo Carlisle.

-Bueno… a no ser que prefieran que la niña muera- Nessie se abrazo a la pierna de Carlisle al escuchar eso- no permitiré que esta niña salga de aquí antes de que decida algo, ustedes están libres de toda culpa, no crean que no se que querían escapar y que siguen pensando en eso, asi que Renesmee se quedara en el lugar mas seguro de este palacio, un lugar en el que ninguno de ustedes podrá entrar ni salir sin autorización- Aro miro a Alice, y ella asintió-Llevatela- ordeno Aro aun mirando a Alice, ella camino y tomo a Nessie de la mano, me sorprendió la confianza con que Nessie se fue con ella, fue como si la conociera de toda la vida- Se quedara en la torre principal- dijo mientras veía a Nessie y a Alice salir por la puerta seguidas de ese enorme vampiro con cara de oso que les abrió la puerta y salió detrás de ellas, podía escuchar los tacones de Alice aun despues de cerradas las puertas.

-Edward- dijo de nuevo Aro- Asegurate de eso- Edward asintió, no supe de que hablaba por que de seguro le había ordenado algo en su mente.

-Siganme.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No voy a dejar a mi hija.

-Bella- se acerco Carlisle a ella- no podemos hacer nada... por ahora.

-Y tampoco despues- dijo Edward de inmediato.

Bella sollozaba mientras Edward nos guiaba a la salida, y una vez que nos saco del palacio, sello la puerta, algo claramente inquebrantable.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Debemos esperar… despues de todo no se que pensar ahora, Aro esta fascinado con Nessie y eso es un alivio y demasiado preocupante también- le dijo Carlisle.

-Al menos no la matara- le dije.

-¿Y si no nos deja llevarla a casa?- pregunto Esme preocupada.

**Alice POV**

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto la niña.

-A mi habitación- le dije mientras seguíamos caminando.

-¿Y por que vives hasta alla arriba?- pregunto curiosamente mirando la torre en que estaba mi habitación.

-Cuestiones de seguridad- Emmett abrió la puerta y todos los guardias que estaban ahí cuidando la entrada y salida de esa torre nos abrieron paso.

Subimos los millones de escalones hasta que llegamos al pasillo principal, solo había cuatro habitaciones en ese pasillo, la de mi hermano Edward, la mia, y al ultimo estaban las de nuestros guardias personales, Santiago y Emmett, Santiago era amargado, pero sabia hacer su trabajo, Emmett por otro lado, era… como un hermano mas, lo apreciaba mucho y a pesar de que su trabajo solo era cuidarme, siempre hablábamos y pasábamos el tiempo juntos, despues de todo, Aro jamas nos dejaba salir de esa torre a menos que fueramos necesitados y para cazar aunque no era muy seguido, nuestra energía no se gastaba al no hacer nada en esas torres, nosotros cazabamos animales, desde que Aro nos había rescatado, no quisimos hacer daño a nadie, y aunque la vida con los vulturi estaba siempre llena de muerte y nada mas, no nos gustaba asesinar a sangre fría…

Emmett abrió la puerta de mi habitación, la niña y yo entramos y Emmett la cerro quedándose afuera, pude escuchar sus pasos dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¿Esta es tu habitación?- me pregunto la niña fascinada.

-Si.

-¡Es genial! ¡Es enorme y esta tan bien decorada! Como de una princesa… bueno tal vez si no fuera tan oscura.

-Bueno… no todo es feliz con colores rosados.

-Yo si- afirmo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y comenzaba a saltar sobre la enorme cama que no tenia otra función.

-¿Disculpa?

-Yo soy feliz y si vamos a los colores y sus significados, soy de colores rosados- me sonrio- mi vida es completamente feliz ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-Si- sonrio de nuevo recorriendo mi habitación- desde que llegue con mi familia, los Cullen- abrió el armario- ¡Wow! ¡¿Toda esta ropa es tuya?

-Si.

-¿El armario es mas grande que la habitación? Esto es aun mas genial, son millones de prendas.

-Bueno… la ropa es uno de mis entretenimientos… y mas de un siglo de vida ha contribuido a mis adquisiciones.

-La ropa es muy bonita, a pesar de los colores oscuros, al menos no te ves como todos los demás, con su enormes capas y todas esas cosas goticas.

-La verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta como se visten… y Aro me deja usar lo que quiera siempre y cuando lleve el estilo Vulturi.

-Aro da mucho miedo.

-Muchos lo creen.

-Tu eres diferente a todos ellos ¿Por qué?

-No soy diferente.

-Eres agradable, y sabes vestirte bien.

-Bueno nosotros no llevamos el mismo estilo de vida que todos los vulturi.

-¿A quien te refieres?

-Mi hermano Edward y yo…

-Mi tia Rosalie dijo que ustedes no tienen sentimientos.

-Probablemente…

-Yo no lo creo.

-¿Y por que no?

-Por que si no tuvieras sentimientos no estarías hablando conmigo, me ignorarías y serias grosera como todos los demás.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Ademas, si no tuvieras sentimientos no estarías triste, ¿Por qué estas triste?

-No estoy triste.

-No sonries- me tomo desprevenida.

-Te lo repito de nuevo… no todos vivimos en colores rosados.

-Pues yo creo que si salieras de aquí, no vivirías en gamas de grises.

-Tambien me gusta el rojo.

-Pero no en el sentido pasional.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Yo se lo que es estar triste.

-Eres una niña, y te repito que no estoy triste.

-Mi vida humana no era rosada, era como la tuya… no recuerdo una vez que haya sonreído, hasta el dia en que mori, y despues revivi.

-Piensas en la inmortalidad como algo feliz.

-Pienso en ello como lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

-No comparto esa idea.

-Lo se.


	3. Chapter 3: La historia

Saludos twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus reviews :D perdon por la tardanza pero Jasper me ha tenido muy ocupada jaja XD pero bueno, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen todos sus reviews :D

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**"La historia"**

**Alice POV**

-¿Quieres que te cuente mi historia?

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Pues…. Han pasado semanas y no salimos de aquí asi que no creo que tengas algo que hacer.

-En realidad no… hazlo.

-Bien… toda mi vida vivi en Vancouver, mis padres eran divorciados, se divorciaron cuando yo tenia meses de haber nacido, mi madre creía que había sido mi culpa, y tal vez lo fue… y en los últimos dos años, ella conoció a un hombre, que tenia la mitad de la edad que ella, el se drogaba y estuvo unos años en la cárcel antes de juntarse con mama, no paso ni un mes cuando ya vivía en mi casa, y golpeaba, insultaba y humillaba a mi mama, y aun asi mi mama seguía con el, lo peor fue cuando los encontré una noche, en su recamara haciendo esas cosas asquerosas que solo los adultos hacen… y despues cuando ese hombre iba a dejar a mi mama, ella le suplico que haría todo para que se quedara con ella, y yo fui lo que el pidió, me hizo cosas muy feas por meses- la niña empezó a sollozar- hasta que un dia me llevo al bosque, abuso de mi y cuando trate de escapar, comenzó a golparme contra las rocas y todo lo que encontraba, sentía que moria lentamente y probablemente eso era lo que me pasaba, despues no supe que paso, escuche la voz de la tia Rosalie y mi nueva mama Bella, ella me dijo que estaría bien y de nuevo empezó a dolerme todo y me convirtió a vampiro y ahora tengo una verdadera familia- sonrio sollozando.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Yo no… despues de todo, no hubiera conocido a mi familia de no ser por que ese hombre me asesino.

-¿Tu familia lo es todo para ti?

-Lo es… y no se que voy a hacer si tu papa me separa de ellos.

-Aro no es mi papa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué le obedeces?

-Por que le debo la vida.

-¿Y que sentido tiene si no eres feliz? ¿No seria mas bien que le debes el estar triste?- me quede callada.

-Ehh sabes… yo… ahora vengo- Sali de la habitación y me encontré con Emmett afuera.

-Hey Alice, deberíamos salir a cazar.

-Ehh ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no haz cazado desde que la niña llego- me dijo, ¿Cómo lo había notado? Ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta- de hecho nisiquiera habías salido de la habitación- dijo ahora en un tono mas bajo- ya han pasado dos semanas.

-Esta bien…. ¿Te parece si vamos esta noche?

-Bueno, si tu no tienes algo que hacer, yo menos- dijo riendo.

-Bien- camine hasta la habitación de Edward, el piano como siempre estaba sonando.

-Alice- me dijo sorprendido en cuanto entre- ¿Por qué no te había visto?

-La niña…. Su vida ha sido- comencé a frustrarme inmediatamente pero el de inmediato se levanto del piano y me abrazo.

-No dejes que te afecte.

-Aro la alejara de su familia.

-No podemos hacer nada.

-No debería hacerles esto, ellos son felices y no hacen daño a nadie.

-Alice, no podemos hacer nada- me dijo nuevamente, lo mire a los ojos, se podían hacer un millón de cosas, cambie el rumbo de mis pensamientos de inmediato.

-La canción- cambie de tema- haz avanzado- antes de la llegada de los Cullen, pasábamos nuestro tiempo en la música, teníamos un enorme piano de cola, y un violin y en eso matábamos el tiempo, creábamos canciones.

-Alice… han pasado dos semanas desde que la empezamos, claro que la he terminado.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no la practicamos?

-No veo por que no…

Asi pasamos todo el tiempo, hasta la media noche, y entonces recordé que saldría a cazar con Emmett. Sali de la habitación de Edward y me di cuenta de que no había nadie en el pasillo, eso si que era raro, Emmett o alguno de los otros guardias, siempre estaban frente a mi puerta. Escuche unas enormes carcajadas desde adentro de mi habitación. Abri la puerta y me encontré con Renesmee y Emmett doblándose de la risa sentados en mi cama.

-¡Alice!- dijeron los dos entre risas.

Emmett se levanto aun con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Lista para ir a cazar?

-No… quedate con ella, diviértanse un rato.

-No iras sola- me dijo seriamente.

-Vamos Emmett, siempre hay alguien tras de mi… dejame respirar.

-Alice…

-Aro no se enterara.

-Cuidate.

-Como si alguien se me pudiera acercar- le dije antes de comenzar a bajar los escalones, llegue a la puerta principal y los guardias me vieron interrogantes, despues de todo, yo no salía de esa torre si no era con alguien.

-El amo me ha llamado- les dije para que me dejaran salir, ninguno de ellos se veía convencido de dejarme ir- A un lado- ordene enojada, sin excepción alguna, se movieron abriéndome paso, rei en mis adentros… eran como el doble de mi tamaño y me tenían miedo…

Sali del palacio sin que nadie siquiera lo sospechara, despues de todo, sabia cuando moverme para que nadie me descubriera, tal vez Edward lo había notado, pero sabia que necesitaba estar sola y también sabia perfectamente que podía cuidarme.

Me adentre en el bosque, demasiado, mas de lo que se necesitaba incluso para encontrar un buen par de osos.

Camine un rato, a una velocidad que era lenta incluso para un humano, hasta que me di cuenta de que lo único que hacia era alejarme del palacio asi que opte por sentarme en un enorme tronco que tenia una hermosa vista a lo que parecía una laguna, con la luna llena sobre ella.


	4. Chapter 4:Cosas raras

Saludos twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo, y bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo :D jaja espero que me sigan diciendo que les parece en sus reviews jaja y claro tambien estoy abierta a sus sugerencias :) disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**"Cosas raras"**

**Alice POV**

Estuve unas horas sentada viendo la luna, esperando el amanecer, pero llego un momento en que me harte de esperarlo, y decidi regresar al palacio, trate de no ir tan rápido… no tenia prisa de regresar a lo que era para mi un encierro. Estaba tan pensativa que mi hombro choco contra un árbol ¿Cómo demonios no lo vi? Pero entonces me di cuenta de que olia raro, a vampiro… nadie se acercaba a mas de un kilometro del palacio Vulturi, era como… suicidio…

Pero por fin llegue, como lo había visto, nadie me vio entrar, a veces adoraba mi poder…

Llegue a la torre en que vivíamos, y los guardias me dejaron pasar ahora sin problema.

-Oh Alice- Emmett corrió y me abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- me apretó aun mas fuerte- Es solo que tardaste demasiado, me preocupaste demasiado.

-Lo olvide.

-¿Qué olvidaste?

-Olvide cazar- empece a reir a carcajadas, Emmett era el único que me había visto reir desde toda mi existencia, ni siquiera mi hermano.

-¿Qué esta pasando contigo? Estas muy rara y ahora ¿Olvidas comer?

-Estuve pensando muchas cosas…. Yo… ire otro dia.

-Pues esta vez no te vas a deshacer de mi.

-Esta bien… ¿Cómo se la pasaron?- Emmett me abrió la puerta de mi habitación y la niña estaba acostada en la cama viendo la decoración del techo.

-Ohh no creeras la infinidad de chistes que Nessie sabe.

-¿Nessie?- la niña se levanto sonriendo.

-Me gusta mas que Renesmee- dijo con su dulce y delgada voz.

-Crei que nadie podía ganarte en tus chistes- abri el armario debía cambiarme de ropa y tal vez darme una ducha.

-Tampoco me lo creía, pero por primera vez alguien sabe mas bromas que yo- dijo Emmett fascinado- ¡Fue como una guerra de chistes!

-Y adivina quien gano- dijo la niña orgullosa.

-Ohh pediré una segunda prueba- dijo Emmett- no puedo creelo, tengo mas de un siglo y ella a penas siete años y sabe mas que yo en el arte de las bromas.

-Eso no es nada… mi tio Jasper sabe de todo, de hecho el me ha enseñado.

-Y dime… ¿sus bromas son tan divertidas como yo?-Nessie empezó a reir a carcajadas.

-El tio Jasper es la persona que mas me ha hecho reir, y bueno… ahora tu… seria divertido verlos haciéndose bromas apuesto a que iniciarían algo que jamas terminaría, pareces ser tan vengativo como el tio Jasper.

-Oigan chicos… yo me…. Me dare una ducha de acuerdo, me ensucie un poco.

-¿Quieres que salga?- me dijo Emmett.

-No, quedate con ella.

Entre al cuarto de baño, era enorme, una enorme bañera con burbujas, casi como una piscina era algo inútil, aunque había conseguido entretener a Renesmee por algunos días ya que era tan grande para que incluso un vampiro jugara ahí adentro. Estuve unas cuantas horas adentro de la bañera, hasta que decidi que era hora de salir, me encontré con Renesmee sola sentada en la cama.

-¿Y Emmett?- le pregunte.

-Tu hermano lo llamo- me dijo- me he divertido mucho con Emmett.

-Es una persona genial- le dije sin mucha atención mientras acomodaba mi cabello.

-Me hizo recordar mucho a mi tio Jasper.

-¿El rubio de cabello rizado?- asintió- ¿Los extrañas mucho no es cierto?- asintió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me haz contado nada sobre ti?

-Te he dicho muchas cosas de mi.

-Solo se que te gusta la ropa y decorar…. Y hacer música con tu hermano… y jugar con Emmett… pero solo eso.

-¿Y que mas quieres saber?

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que estes tan triste?- la mire fijamente, ella se estremeció.

-Ya te dije que no estoy triste.

-No te he visto sonreir, y ya han pasado semanas, eso no es bueno… una persona no puede aguantar tanto sin sonreir.

-Mmm ¿Por qué no dejas de preocuparte por eso? Y… hare algo por ti… pero debes prometer que no se lo contaras a nadie- ella asintió interesada- He notado cuanto extrañas a tu familia.. y… no puedo hacer mucho pero puedo dejar que hables con ellos- abrió los ojos de par en par, empezó a sollozar mientras sonreía.

Extendi hacia ella un teléfono celular, la verdad es que solo lo tenia por que me había gustado, jamas lo había usado, marco un teléfono, nadie contestaba, me miro desolada.

-Puede que no lo hayan escuchado- le dije tratando de consolarla cuando me miro lastimosamente.

-Tal vez ya se olvidaron de mi.

-No lo creo… nunca te olvidas de las personas que en realidad amas- hizo un puchero mirando de nuevo el teléfono- ¿Por qué no tratas de nuevo?

Volvio a marcar el teléfono y pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin…

-¿Mama?


	5. Chapter 5: Lo se todo

hola twihards, perdon por tardarme tanto, lo lamento de verdad es que tuve semanas de proyectos y no me ha dado tiempo de casi nada, el otro fic lo actualizare igual por estos dias, y bueno, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews jaja y suposiciones de que creen que pasara :D

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**"Lo se todo"**

**Renesmee POV**

-Ohh por dios Nessie- dijo mi mama desesperada al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Cómo estas?¿Estas bien?

-Estoy muy bien.

-¿Te tratan bien cariño?

-Si…¿Dónde estas?

-En alguna parte de Italia, no se exactamente en donde.

-¿No estas en casa?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Nunca te dejaríamos, no nos iremos de aquí sin ti- empece a sollozar, note que Alice se puso incomoda.

-Te dejare a solas- me dijo Alice, y salió de la habitación.

-Creo que ellos nunca me dejaran ir mami.

-Oh nena, no digas eso, yo me asegurare de que salgas de ahí, lo prometo.

-Pero no quiero que lo hagas.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por que no habría de hacerlo?

-Por que no quiero que los lastimen.

-No, pequeña, nada malo sucederá, tenemos un plan, y funcionara.

-Implica que ustedes peleen con los vulturi.

-Si.

-¡No! Solo los mataran y de nada servirá, deben dejarme aquí.

-Ya te lo dije, no me ire de aquí sin ti, asi que deja de decir tonterías, y dime con quien estas- me ordeno

- Ahora estoy sola, pero siempre estoy con Alice y a veces con Emmett.

-Pero ¿Te tratan bien verdad?

-Si…son muy amables.

-No te preocupes, te sacaremos de ahi, de hecho tenemos diferentes planes- mire a Alice, no sabia como se tomaria eso, despues de todo era demasiado fiel a ese tal Aro.

-Mama debo irme.

-¿Qué Nessie?

-Te amo- cerre el teléfono, Alice estaba viéndose en un espejo mientras arreglaba su cabello.

Alice estaba dándome la espalda, estaba demasiado concentrada admirando su apariencia.

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto cuando me sorprendió mirándola.

-Alice… por favor… no le digas a Aro nada, no quiero que asesine a mi familia.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No… ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que me dijo mi mama?

-¿Crees que no sabia todo lo que tu familia estaba planeando?- sonrio burlonamente, ¿Acaso era lo único que sabían hacer? ¿No sabia sonreir de verdad?-Creo que tienes un concepto muy equivocado de mi, lo se todo- se levanto del asiento que estaba frente al tocador y salió por la puerta.

**Bella POV**

-¿Estaba sola?- me grito Rosalie por quinta vez, yo estaba como en shock, ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Matarian a mi bebe-¡Bella!

-La van a matar- dijo Jasper frustrado.

-Jasper- le reprocho Esme.

-En cuanto se den cuenta todo estará perdido- golpeo un árbol haciendo que este saliera volando millones de metros.

-Debiste asegurarte de que estuviera sola- dijo Rosalie en un tono casi inaudible y muy enojada…

-Fue un accidente- dijo Carlisle- No le van a hacer nada, Aro quedo fascinado con ella.

-Y por eso tenemos que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes, no quiero que Nessie se quede como todas las adquisiciones de Aro.

-Nos aseguraremos de que eso no pase- le dijo Esme.

-Podemos traer ayuda- dijo Jasper.

-Sera una batalla muy fea- le dijo Carlisle.

-¡Ay por favor! Como si pudiéramos hacer algo, nos superan en todo, y te apuesto a que esa tipa, Alice esta viendo todo lo que estamos  
planeando en este momento y sabe lo que haremos antes de que si quiera lo pensemos.

-Lo esta viendo todo…- dijo Jasper casi solo para el, y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**Renesmee POV**

-¡Alice!- grite detrás de ella cuando salió de la habitación, Emmett fue detrás de ella inmediatamente.

Un hombre salió de otra puerta en el pasillo, me quede ahí de pie contemplando como Alice bajaba a velocidad vampirica de la torre, seguro iba directo a decirle todo a Aro.

-Alice no lo hagas- dijo el hombre, su hermano, Edward- Se que estas viendo esto asi que detente- dijo casi en tono de orden, Alice negó con la cabeza mientras aun bajaba y cuando salió de nuestra vista, Edward y yo nos miramos.

Empece a llorar, claro… sin lagrimas… mi familia iba a morir, y no solo eso, me quedaría aquí atrapada por toda la eternidad, o si me iba mejor, Aro me encontraría inútil y me mataria a mi también, desee con toda mi alma que Alice se hubiese enojado tanto que le dijera a Aro que me asesinara, aunque claro, seguro no serian tan compasivos.

-Asi que prefieres morir- lo mire desconcertada, ¿Se dirigía a mi?- me dirijo a ti- ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?- Puedo leer tu mente, Renesmee.

-No quiero estar lejos de mi familia- hice un puchero, Edward se desconcertó cuando hice eso, frunció el ceño y se metió de inmediato a su habitación cerrando la puerta y dejándome ahí.

Corri hacia la puerta, y la abri, el estaba sentado en el banco de un piano, su habitación era mucho mas pequeña que la de Alice, y esta no tenia ni una pizca de color como la de su hermana, era negra con gris... eso si era deprimente.

-A mi hermana le gusta jugar con los colores… yo…. No soy asi.

-¿Por qué reaccionaste asi?

-Ese puchero… eres igual a Alice cuando eramos niños, siempre me chantajeaba con ese puchero y jamas le negué algo.

-Y…

-Hace mas de doscientos años que no la veo hacerlo… desde el dia en que llegamos aquí.


	6. Chapter 6: Algo prohibido

Hola de nuevo twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo :D jaja y bueno parece que no vieron las pistas que les deje jaja bueno pues ahora sabran que hizo alice... y bueno... ya me estaran platicando en sus reviews que les parecio lo que paso jajaja XD disfruten el capitulo :) actualizare tan pronto como pueda :D

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**"Algo prohibido"**

**Alice POV**

-Alice, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- me pregunto de nuevo Emmett.

-Yo ire al bosque, tu… puedes ir a donde quieras.

-No te dejare sola.

-Hablo enserio, y te lo ordeno si eso es lo que necesitas para que me dejes sola- le dije, habíamos llegado a la puerta principal, mas de un guardia nos había visto, pero como siempre, pensaban que iria a cazar y de seguro se lo informarían de inmediato a Aro.

-Sabes que si te pasa algo…

-Si lo se… Aro terminaría contigo.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa… si algo te pasara… no me lo perdonaría, no te cuido solo por que Aro me haría pedazos si algo sucediera, Alice eres mi mejor amiga… te considero mi familia.

-Solo no te preocupes- le dije antes de abrir la puerta principal- Nos veremos aquí en exactamente dos horas.

**Emmett POV**

Vi a Alice alejarse entre los arboles… millones de preguntas comenzaron a surgir en mi mente ¿A dónde iba? ¿Por qué no me había dejado acompañarla? Íbamos juntos a todos lados…

Bien Emmett y ¿Ahora que haremos? Me quede pardo en el mismo lugar en que Alice me había dejado por al menos un minuto, despues crei que ningún vulturi podía encontrarme ahí o sabrían que Alice estaba sola… y entonces me cortarían la cabeza…

Podia ir a cazar… aunque… no tenia sentido, asesinar a un humano… y ni siquiera tenia hambre… no quería asesinar solo para entretenerme… no eso no tenia sentido, no me gustaba asesinar a menso que me estuviera muriendo de hambre… a veces me llamaba la atención el estilo de vida que llevaban Alice y Edward pero se me hacia asqueroso comer animales. Empece a caminar sin rumbo alguno, ¿Qué sentido tenia tener todo el tiempo del mundo? No lo comprendía, momentos como este en que no sabia que hacer con mi interminable tiempo me hacían deprimirme… demonios no se como Alice y Edward soportaban estar encerrados todo el tiempo… aunque yo no me llevaba una mejor parte, al menos ellos tenían algo en que entretenerse pero yo, estaba afuera cuidando, a menos que Alice me invitara a pasar a su habitación, claro que eso sucedia seguido pero aun asi…

Un enorme sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, mire hacia el lugar de donde provenía, fueron como millones de huesos rompiéndose y despues… sangre…

Comence a oler por todos lados, estaba cerca, fuera lo que fuera estaba muy cerca… pero por favor… nada podía contra mi, soy enorme, y entonces encima del olor de sangre que además no era humana… un hermoso y atrayente perfume de fresa, comencé a seguirlo hasta que me tope con ella.

Me quede anonadado con lo que estaba viendo… Demonios… ¿Qué demonios sucedia?...

**Alice POV**

-Crei que jamas ibas a llegar- me dijo.

-Y tu realmente crees que te tengo miedo- lo rete, el se levanto del tronco en el que estaba sentado- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que la dejes ir- me dijo sin mas rodeos.

-Eso es algo que no depende de mi.

-Eres una figura muy importante para Aro.

-¿Me llamaste solo para pedirme eso?- me miro retadoramente, era hermoso… su cabello rubio era perfecto y asi de enojado… wow…. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Es un CULLEN... tal vez si solo un vampiro normal que encontró a alguien normal… pero no… Un Cullen que encontró un Vulturi… eso era.. algo mas que prohibido.

**Renesmee POV**

-Asi que tu estas igual de triste que Alice.

-Alice no esta triste… solo… no es tan feliz como solia serlo.

-En verdad era tan diferente.

-Oh… definitivamente, de hecho me la recuerdas mucho.

-Acabas de conocerme.

-Tecnicamente, pero puedo ver todos tus recuerdos, y eres muy parecida a ella.

-No puedo imaginarla de otra manera.

-Ella siempre sonreía, incluso en los peores momentos, y era su sonrisa la que me hacia levantarme, y esos pucheros con los que me chantajeaba… siempre lograba lo que quería, no podía negarle una sola cosa.

-¿Y por que si piensas de esa manera siguen aquí?- Edward me miro desconcertado.

-La verdad es que jamas había pensado en no estar aquí.

-Hay todo un mundo fuera de aquí… no se diga de la torre… eso es deprimente- Edward empezó a reir, y su risa acabo en menos de un segundo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba riendo.

-No creo que eso sea posible pequeña.

-¿Y por que no?

-Le debemos demasiado a Aro, no podemos traicionarlo.

-¿Qué podrían deberle que sea tan importante como para no ser feliz?

-¿La vida tal vez?

-¿Y que vida le deben? Una vida en la que están encerrados solamente y sin volver a sonreir- frunció el ceño, por un momento crei que se había enojado hasta que levanto la mirada y vi esos ojos tristes y vacios de nuevo- Mira… yo no conozco su historia, Alice no ha querido platicármela y seguro tu tampoco lo haras, pero… mi madre me creo y todo para que, lleve una vida miserable, y ahora la única a quien considero mi madre es Isabella Swan, ella me mostro que la vida puede ser feliz, no un infierno y ahora de todos modos… mi familia morirá, a causa mia…

-No es tu culpa.

-Lo es… si no existiera, nada hubiera pasado… y Alice… Alice ha ido a contarle todo a Aro, para estos momentos, deben estar en camino a terminarlos.

-Alice no haría algo asi.

-Crei que podias leer la mente.

-Por eso te lo digo, conozco muy bien a mi hermana, pero puedo asegurarte con mi poder que no ha ido a decírselo a Aro.

-¿Entonces a donde ha ido?

-Alguien la ha llamado.

-Y no quieres decirme quien es.

-Pues por lo que veo, Jasper…

-¿Cómo es que la llamo?- Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes, Alice ve todo, basta con decidirse y Alice puede verlo, lo que no entiendo es por que accedió a ir, ella no sabe lo que traman.

-Mi tio Jasper jamas la lastimaría.

-Ohh Renesmee, uno hace lo que sea necesario por los que ama.


	7. Chapter 7: Mensaje desconocido

Hola twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo :) y por sus reviews :D y bueno creo que ya estamos avanzando jaja Alice y Jasper... jajaja XD jajaja bueno aqui esta el capitulo :) actualizare muy pronto :D ya quiero leer sus reviews :D

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**"Mensaje desconocido"**

**Jasper POV**

-Amm si… ¿Para que otra cosa podría llamarte?

-Pues pierdes tu tiempo Jasper, yo no puedo hacer nada, y ustedes tampoco asi que te aconsejaría que esperaran a que Aro tome una decisión.

-Igual sabes que pasara.

-Eso solo los llevaría a la muerte.

-No podemos dejarla- me miro fijamente a los ojos, no podía interpretar esa mirada pero si podía sentir que ella era una completa depresión, el hecho de estar cerca de ella me ponía triste incluso a mi, comencé a tranquilizarla un poco.

-No hagas eso.

-Solo trataba de ayudarte.

-A eso se le llama jugar con los sentimientos, y no creas que cambiando mi estado de animo accederé a traicionar a Aro.

-¡¿Qué van a ganar separándola de nosotros?! Ella no provoca daño alguno, a penas ustedes fueron capaces de darse cuenta de que existía, los humanos jamas la descubrirán- un enorme sonido se escucho en alguna parte del bosque, los dos miramos en dirección a donde provenía ese sonido, la mirada de Alice se quedo fija en algún punto, era tan inexpresiva como siempre- Oye ¿Qué te pasa?- la movi un poco, su vista no se movio de ese punto y ella mucho menos- ¿Estas bien? Hola- agite mi mano frente a su cara, de una centesima de segundo a la otra, tomo mi mano cuando estaba a punto de ponerla en su hombro y la solto despues de fulminarme con la mirada, asi que no le gustaba ni una palmadita.

-De verdad lo lamento, pero como ya te he dicho no esta en mis manos- de pronto, Rosalie y otro tipo cayeron tirando un árbol a un lado de nosotros y empezaron a pelear revolcándose en el suelo-Emmett- dijo tranquilamente Alice, el apenas y la miro mientras seguía debatiéndose con mi hermana, estaba a punto de saltarle encima cuando Alice extendió su brazo frente a mi deteniéndome, me quede anonadado- ¡Emmett!- le grito, de inmediato el y Rosalie dejaron de pelear, ese tono autoritario había funcionado con cada uno de nosotros-Dejala- Emmett dejo libre a Rose de inmediato- Debemos irnos.

-¿Qué? Pero dijiste que en dos horas- le reprocho con un tono de niño pequeño.

-Lo se, pero mis asuntos con el señor Jasper han terminado y es de suma importancia que regresemos- el hizo una mueca y se levanto de donde estaba en el suelo, ayude a Rosalie a levantarse aunque realmente no lo necesitaba- Vamos- le dijo antes de que el se colocara a penas medio metro detrás de ella cubriendo su espalda, volteo y le guiño un ojo a Rosalie, ella se enfureció aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¿De verdad tenemos que regresar?- dijo de nuevo con su todo de niño pequeño.

-Si quieres mantener tu cabeza pegada al cuerpo- le dijo ella tranquilamente.

-¿Se dio cuenta?- dijo ahora en un tono casi inaudible.

-Eso creo- un profundo miedo invadió a Emmett.

-¿Quién se dio cuenta? Podemos ayudarlos- dije antes de que se alejaran mas, Rosalie me golpeo en el brazo para que me retractara.

-¿La ayuda seria para ustedes o para nosotros?- me pregunto Alice con cierta ironia en su voz, se divertía…

-Nos beneficiaria a los dos- una sonrisa burlona se asomo en su rostro y despues se dieron la vuelta de nuevo y se alejaron.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- me pregunto Rosalie.

-Yo debería preguntártelo a ti.

-No tengo idea.

-Y yo tampoco en ese caso.

-¿Quién los descubrió?

-Según supongo…. Aro, regresemos con Carlisle, deberíamos comunicarle esto.

* * *

-Creemos que los descubrieron- le dije a Carlisle despues de explicarle todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Entonces será como una guerra interna con los Vulturi?- pregunto Bella- ¿No deberíamos atacar?

-Seria suicidio, no hay manera, nos superan en numero y sabran que vamos, se prepararan- le dijo Esme.

-Pero si Aro asesinara a Alice y Emmett, no nos daría eso una oportunidad- dijo Rose algo nostálgica.

-Aro no va a tocar a Alice, aunque si lo intenta, Edward lo acabara en un segundo.

-La guardia terminaría con los dos- le dijo Esme.

-No- dijo Carlisle- incluso toda la guardia tiene desventaja ante ellos dos.

-¿Y estas seguro de que ellos se defenderían?- le pregunte- Despues de todo, Alice parece extremadamente leal a Aro.

Mire a Bella no dejaba de mirar su teléfono celular, se había alejado de nosotros y estaba muy preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?- ella me miro.

-Hay una mensaje de un numero desconocido.

-Tal vez alguien se equivoco.

-¿Y si fue Nessie?

-¿Qué es lo que dice?

-2:00 am


	8. Chapter 8: Depende de ti

Hola Twihards! gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sus reviews con ansias :) no tardare mucho en actualizar jaja asi que nos vemos pronto :D disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**"Depende de ti"**

**Renesmee POV**

-¡No puedo!-grite por quinta vez.

-Vamos Nessie, solo tienes que hacer que tu mano salte, de esta tecla a esta de aca- señalo lo que el llamaba una octava, ocho enormes teclas de piano que mi pequeña mano debía recorrer… que caso tenia si el piano era enorme… tal vez si encontrábamos un piano mas chico…-Todos los pianos son del mismo tamaño- empezó a reir.

-Pues yo soy muy pequeña para esto entonces- de pronto paro de reir, tal vez lo incomodo.

-Alice era mas pequeña que tu cuando le enseñe a tocar el piano, y creo que aun ahora, sus manos no son mucho mas grandes que las tuyas…

-Es que ustedes dos son un par de virtuosos- me cruce de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Nadie nace sabiendo hacer las cosas.

-Sabemos amar…desde el primer segundo de nuestra vida, sabemos amar- se quedo un tanto desconcertado…

-Nessie quiero que te quedes aquí- asentí- hablo en serio, seria muy peligroso si sales de la habitación siquiera.

-No me ire- una milésima de segundo despues de que dije esto, Edward salió disparado hacia la puerta, haciendo que esta se azotara detrás de el, me encogi de hombros y segui tratando de que mi mano aterrizara en el tono que Edward quería.

**Alice POV**

-¿En que estabas pensando?- me pregunto Edward… prácticamente gritando.

-Ohh vamos Edward… no pasa nada- le reste importancia.

-¡¿Qué no pasa nada?!¡Alice!- me tomo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirme- ¡¿Por qué no pensaste en lo que te estabas metiendo?!- Emmett noto que mi hermano estaba furioso, puso una de sus manos sobre las de Edward, y mi hermano de inmediato comprendió que Emmett estaba advirtiéndole que me soltara-Si… ya… lo lamento- me solto, no es que pudiese hacerme daño, despues de todo, yo era como una maquina de ataque…-Dios… estar con Emmett te hace daño.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, aunque no por las mismas razones, Emmett no aceptaba que era infantil, y yo no aceptaría que se me comparara con semejante cosa…rei mentalmente.

-No dire nada mas…no quiero que este par de maquinas de ataque termine conmigo- Emmett y yo empezamos a carcajearnos, asi que habíamos amenazado a Edward de la misma manera- Dejen de reir, esto es serio, y estoy muy enojado.

-No pasara nada, Aro ni siquiera nos descubrió.

-Pero tiene mas curiosidad de la habitual acerca de a donde fueron en medio de la madrugada y regresan hasta el amanecer.

-Bueno… fuimos a cazar- le dije.

-O a lucirse frente a una linda chica- miro insinuantemente a Emmett.

-¿Ya la viste?- pregunto Emmett emocionado-¡Es la chica mas sexy que he visto en mi eternidad! Fue muy divertido, suerte que se distrajo cuando te vio con su hermano- me dijo- ahh si… de otra manera, me hubiese pateado el trasero… estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando empezaron a gritarse y entonces la embestí- dijo sonriendo.

-No vas a entrar conmigo a ver a Aro- le dije de inmediato a Emmett.

-Voy a protegerte, claro que entrare contigo.

-No, ninguno de los dos ira, tu- señale a Edward- estas en el plan de hermano sobreprotector, no podras ocultar nada de lo que paso, y aun asi, tu no tienes nada que ver asi que no te meteré en el problema, y tu… ay Emmett… apuesto a que no dejas de pensar en Rosalie Cullen- sonrio ampliamente.

-Y tu en Jasper Cullen…- me tomo de sorpresa, empece a reir.

-Seguro Emm… ahora váyanse a alguna parte, y yo ire con Aro- los deje detrás de mi antes de que alguno pudiese reprocharme algo.

Los guardias me abrieron las puertas de la sala principal, solo estaba Aro ahí dentro, por primera vez, ningún guardia o vulturi estaba acompañándolo.

-Mi querida Alice…

-Mi amo- lo salude.

-Alice… me haz tenido preocupado últimamente, han sido ya mas de tres semanas y no te había visto hasta ahora, ni me haz informado algo acerca del futuro.

-No ha sucedido nada relevante.

-Los Cullen…

-Ellos no han decidido nada aun.

-¿Pero sabemos en que están pensando?

-Ideas que no tendrían ninguna consecuencia para nosotros.

-Confiare en ti… a propósito, se me ha informado que Emmett y tu salieron inesperadamente esta madrugada.

-Hemos ido a cazar, la niña me ha mantenido muy ocupada y no me hice tiempo para ir de caza.

-Cosa que no hubiese pasado si te adaptaras a nuestro estilo de vida.

-Mi señor… creo que durante estos dos siglos a su lado le he dejado claro que no quisiera asesinar cuando tengo otra posibilidad de subsistir.

-Si… Alice… pero aun asi, serias tan fuerte… y poderosa…

-No creo necesitar mas poder del que poseo.

-Acerca de la niña…

-No me ha causado ningún problema.

-He decidido que hacer con ella… me sorprende que aun no te hayas dado cuenta.

-He estado distraída- me excuse.

-Lo se… asi que… bueno… creo que debería hacer un ultimo examen antes de decidirlo, traela ante mi, necesito hablar con ella.

Las puertas se abrieron de pronto, golpeando cada uno de los lados de la sala.

-Mi señor- Dimitri entro de inmediato en la sala- He olido algo extraño… creo que son licántropos.

-¿Licantropos en nuestro territorio?

-Definitivamente.

-Encarguense… Alice, quiero que vayas, llevate a Jane en vez de Emmett y también a Alec, trae a la niña en cuanto puedas- asentí y sali de la sala seguida por Dimitri.

-Avisale a Jane y Alec que nos iremos en cinco minutos- le dije a Dimitri- Nos vemos en la salida principal.

Encontre a Emmett sentado en el suelo en uno de los pasillos, estaba pensativo.

-Emmett, Aro me ha mandado con Dimitri, nos veremos luego.

-¿No ire contigo?

-Aro quiere que vaya con Jane, parece que hay licántropos cerca de aquí.

-Y no deberían llevar algo asi como…. ¿Refuerzos?

-Creo que podemos con ellos, ire a cambiarme esta ropa…

Subi la torre hasta la que era mi habitación, abri la puerta y Nessie salió de la de Edward.

-Hola Alice.

-Renesmee- la salude.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Mmm algunos licántropos han entrado en nuestro territorio… Aro quiere que nos encarguemos de ellos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No puedes pelear con los licántropos, te mataran.

-Claro que no.

-Alice, ellos son enormes, el doble de tu tamaño.

-Puedo con ellos, no te preocupes- ella se quedo callada, algo andaba mal-¿Qué?

-No puedes matarlos- empezó a sollozar.

-Los licántropos son malos, es lo que debe hacerse.

-Pero ellos no son malos.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? Dime que no los conoces- ella asintió todavía sollozando.

-Ellos son parte de mi familia, mi Jake… esta imprimado de mi- comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte- Por favor, no lo lastimes… ya me quitaron a mi familia… y ahora quieren llevarse a mi compañero de la eternidad.

-Debo irme- le dije.

-No- por favor- no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado, ni tu Alice….

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- ella corrió y me abrazo, me agache lo suficiente para que me alcanzara.

-Dijiste que no dependía de ti- me hizo un puchero, un puchero que me recordó a mi misma cuando era niña.

-Te lo prometo- le dije- Aro quiere que te lleve a hablar con el cuando regrese, asi que… preparate, no tardaremos mucho.


	9. Chapter 9: El destino

**Capitulo 9 **

**"El destino"**

**Alice POV**

-Alec, ¿Por qué no vas mas rápido?- pregunto Jane fastidiada de que su hermano se quedara atrás por tercera vez.

-Es que ustedes van muy rápido- tuvimos que bajar nuestra velocidad.

-Estamos cerca- dijo Demitri, corrimos por unos minutos mas, hasta que ese apestoso olor a licántropo se hizo mucho mas fuerte y no necesitamos la guía de Demitri.

-Acabemos con ellos de una buena vez- dijo Jane en cuanto vislumbramos a uno pequeño de tonos grisáceos, el lobo se percato de nuestra presencia y gruño en nuestra dirección, Jane estaba a punto de saltarle encima cuando puse mi brazo frente a ella impidiéndoselo, el lobo se detuvo ante mi acción y me miro fijamente.

-Nadie va a atacar- no paso ni un segundo mas cuando habían llegado unos diez lobos mas, trataban de intimidarnos, no sabían que de una u otra manera podríamos vencerlos con el poder de Alec y Jane.

Un chico salió de entre los arboles de piel bronceada y facciones rudas, llevaba algún tipo de tatuaje tribal en el brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- se acerco directamente a mi, me encontraba frente a mi pequeño grupo de Vulturi, vaya confianza la que se necesitaba para acercársenos en su forma humana.

-Larguense- le dijo Jane, la fulmine con la mirada, pero que manera tan mas grosera tenia de habar.

-Hemos venido a advertirles, es nuestro territorio, y a mi amo no le gusta que… manadas de licántropos vengan aquí.

-Y ¿Qué me impedirá que terminemos con ustedes en este momento?- me pregunto ese chico muy seguro de si mismo.

-El hecho de que acabaríamos con cada uno de ustedes en menos de un minuto- el chico empezó a reírse, y los demás lobos hacían sonidos extraños, crei que reian también, hasta que uno de los lobos cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y aullando, rode los ojos- Suficiente- le ordene a esa persona que estaba segura atacaba a ese perro, Jane me miro soprendida pero dejo de hacerlo sufrir, mire al chico que tenia ahora una expresión de terror, todos los demás lobos nos gruñían…

-Nos iremos- dijo el, sonreí victoriosamente.

-Vamonos- me di la vuelta mientras Jane les gruñía.

Corrimos de vuelta al palacio, cuando de pronto una visión llego a mi.

"Jasper Cullen estaba parado a un lado de esa enorme laguna que estaba a varios kilómetros del palacio, donde la luna siempre estaba sobre ella y por supuesto, nadie excepto yo iba a ese lugar.

-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- dijo el tranquilamente"

Me detuve inmediatamente, y mis compañeros lo hicieron detrás de mi.

-Nos veremos luego- les dije, los tres me miraron interrogantes, ¿Qué esperaban que les dijera todos mis movimientos?- Hay un oso enorme cerca de aquí- hicieron una mueca de asco, y por suerte siguieron su camino hacia el palacio.

**Edward POV**

-¿Cuantas canciones puedes tocar en el piano?- me pregunto Nessie mientras intentaba tocar d nuevo.

-Todas las que te puedas imaginar… incluso Alice y yo hemos hecho varias canciones.. ella sabe tocar el piano y también el violin, entonces hemos hecho algunas canciones y las tocamos juntos.

-¿Alguna que conozca?

-Mmmm parece que te gusta esta, a decir verdad, también es mi favorita- lei su mente y empece a tocar Claro de Luna, de Debussy, Nessie se quedo muy seria ante esto y despues pude oírla sollozar, busque en su mente.

-Esa es la canción favorita de mama- dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo lamento…

-No volveré a verla… Aro quiere verme… y van a matarme- busque en su mente de nuevo, antes d que Alice se fuera en busca de los licántropos, le había dicho que Aro deseaba verla, busque por todo el palacio, Jane, Alec y Demitri habían llegado hacia unos minutos, pero no había señal d mi hermana...

-Ven conmigo- le dije, me levante del banco del piano, y abri la puerta de la habitación.

-No- se puso en una esquina mirándome con miedo.

-No te llevare a ver a Aro… iremos a otro lado… fuera del palacio- me miro ahora extrañada- Tenemos que movernos, estamos justo en el centro del palacio asi que tendremos que pasar varios filtros de guardias…

-Sera muy difícil…

-Lo será… pero por suerte puedo leer la mente, esperaremos a que se vayan y avanzaremos.

**Alice POV**

Corri hacia donde había visto a Jasper, hasta que ese olor ahora tan familiar se hizo presente, y entonces lo vi sentado en la rama de un árbol, mirando la enorme laguna que se extendia delante de nosotros.

-Es una hermosa vista- me dijo tranquilamente antes de dar un salto y bajar del árbol- Hola de nuevo Alice- me sonrio.

-¿Me haz llamado para decirme que convenza a Aro de liberar a Renesmee?

Una rápida visión llego a mi, "Edward abrazaba a Isabella Cullen" pero fue algo tan borroso, que apenas pude distinguirlos a ellos por sus siluetas, decidi ignorarla, ni siquiera estaba segura d que fueran ellos… despues de todo… Edward no hablaría con algún Cullen….

-Hmm... debería intentarlo… Liberen a mi sobrina- lo mire fijamente, el ya sabia esa respuesta- la verdad es que te he llamado, por que… mmm… no debes acercarte a los licántropos- lo mire interrogante- son… muy peligrosos.

-Se que están con ustedes... solo necesitas decir que estas preocupado de que terminemos con ellos, pero la verdad es que he decidido darles una advertencia primero, a Aro no le gusta que su territorio huela a perro- solto una pequeña risita, formándose en sus labios una hermosa sonrisa…

-No… lo decía por eso… tu eres muy pequeña… podrían lastimarte- me cruce de brazos y frunci el ceño mirándolo, el solto una enorme carcajada en cuanto me vio, ¿Se atrevía a burlarse de mi? Eso debería se castigado con pena de muerte, me dije a mi misma, esas enormes carcajadas que probablemente resonaban por todo el bosque me recordaron inmediatamente a Emmett.

-Soy invencible y no finjas que te preocupas por mi, no es necesario- dije aun cruzada de brazos, el volvió a reir ahora con mas intensidad-Oye,Oye, deberías ser un poco menos ruidoso- le dije, el puso sus manos sobre esos hermosos labios que tenia para contener la risa- Nadie debe saber que estamos aquí…

-Fingir…- siguió riendo.

-¿Puedes bajar el tono de tu risa?- comencé a tensarme… si alguien me descubria con el…

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- se acerco mas de lo que debería acercarse a mi.

-Claro que no...solo no es correcto.

-¿A que te refieres con que no es correcto? ¿Qué nos veamos o… lo que sientes por mi?- me tomo completamente desprevenida.

-No siento nada por ti, ni siquiera te conozco… te he visto unas dos veces…

-En vista de que se lo que sientes por mi- pero que testarudo era, ¿Qué nada podía cambiar lo que pensaba?- te dire que yo también te quiero, de hecho lo hice desde el primer momento, creo que fue ese segundo en que tu mirada se cruzo con la mia… en ese momento lo supe todo.

-¿Ahh si? Y ¿Qué es lo que supiste?

-Que tu y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

-No me hables a mi del destino…- me miro, y antes de que si quiera yo pudiese anticiparlo y detenerlo, me atrapo entre sus enormes brazos y me beso, hubo un segundo en el que me quede paralizada, hasta que reaccione, y lo empuje, retrocedió a penas un paso.

-Ahh vamos Alice ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo?

-Puede que apenas nos conozcamos, pero desde el inicio sentiste algo, y lo peor es que no sabes lo que sientes por que a penas conoces la palabra amor...- volvi a cruzarme de brazos, comenzaba a hacerme enojar, y esto no se pondría bien si lo lograba.

-No puedes amar a una persona tan rápido.

-Basta un segundo para enamorarse y… una parte de ti, quiere hacerlo, yo te quiero y tu me quieres.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres que haga?- le pregunte irónicamente.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, y te entregues a ese sentimiento que tal vez ahora es pequeño, pero estoy seguro de que es solo por que te niegas a aceptarlo.

-No puedo- deje de mirarlo.

-Claro que puedes.

-En el clan vulturi…No hay lugar para traición…

-Y ¿Qué hay del amor?- se acerco a mi, tomando mi mano, y entonces, su voz se desvaneció por completo, su rostro comenzó a hacerse borroso hasta que lo que veía cambio por completo.

_"-Alice- decía Aro, estaba en su sala principal, frente a Jane, Alec y Demitri- Debo asumir que lo que dijiste acerca de ir a cazar fue cierto… y no tuvo nada que ver con que el olor de los Cullen estaba por todos lados… Te pido que regreses de inmediato"_

-¿Alice?¿Alice?¿Me escuchas?¿Estas bien?- regrese en mi, Jasper me miraba preocupado mientras me sacudia.

-Estoy bien…solo fue una visión…-agache la mirada.

-No estas bien,¿Por qué te esfuerzas en mentirme si se lo que estas sintiendo? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Siempre he estado bien y lo que vi… no es algo que debas saber.

-Es acerca de nosotros ¿No es cierto?- dijo emocionado… "Que mas quisiera" pense… se acerco a mi, y me abrazo, ¿Por qué no trate de zafarme? Eso no lo sabia… se sentía tan bien…- Yo lo sabia… todo estará bien, se quedo asi, no me soltaba ni yo me quería mover… llego ese segundo en el que ni siquiera lo pense, y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, el sonrio, la verdad es que desde que los Cullen habían llegado, mi futuro no era mas que una mancha borrosa, ni siquiera podía ver lo que planeaba hacer, o las opciones que consideraba, eran algo que no sabia , aunque antes de ellos, lo único que veía era una vida monótona a lado de Aro… por el resto d mi existencia… suspire, y en ese suspiro, un olor muy familiar llego a mi, y no era solo el de Jasper, era Renesmee.

Me concentre en el futuro de Nessie, _"Iba corriendo por el bosque con Edward, hasta que llegaba a un pequeño campamento y corria a abrazar a Isabella… las dos sollozaban mientras se abrazaban._

_-Mama… te extrañe tanto- le decía Nessie entre sollozos, Bella miraba a Edward con mucho agradecimiento, y la mirada de Edward, era desconcertante, algo que no podía descifrarse, algo que jamas había visto en sus ojos, solo estaban ellos tres ahí."_

-Lo hiciste solo para distraerme- me separe de Jasper, el me miro extrañado- No finjas que no sabes de que estoy hablando, basta con oler el aire alrededor de nosotros…

-¿Es Nessie? ¿La dejaron ir?

-¡Que estúpida!- golpee un árbol.

-Creo que se lo que estas pensando, y debo decirte que estas equivocada- lo mire enojada, casi empezaba a gruñirle- Deja de mirarme asi… Tal vez lo que deberías hacer es aprender a confiar en la gente y cuando alguien te dice la verdad.

Rode los ojos antes de salir corriendo de ahí, en dirección a Renesmee y Edward, si Aro se había dado cuenta de que yo no estaba, y sospechaba que estaba con los Cullen, no tardaría en darse cuenta de que ni Edward ni Renesmee estaban en el castillo, eran las 2 am, Heidi llegaría con los humanos que serian el desayuno a las 3 en punto, Aro insistia en que fuera una hora en que los gritos no pudiesen ser escuchados por alguien ajeno al castillo, e insistia en que Edward y yo estuviésemos ahí para prevenir algún escape… algo casi imposible.

Llegue a un enorme claro, y en medio de este, estaba mi hermano abrazando a Isabella, con Renesmee observándolos.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Edward, no pude escuchar que es lo que había dicho antes, me cruce de brazos mientras los observaba, y un segundo despues, Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miro preocupado, Jasper no tardo en llegar detrás de mi, lo había dejado atrás desde que Sali corriendo, era mucho mas rápida que el, camine hacia Edward- No pense en eso- me dijo de inmediato, había leído mi mente, y había visto lo que hacia unos minutos había visto en mis visiones.

"Va a asesinarnos en cuanto se de cuenta de que salió del palacio" le dije en mi mente.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, y no será a ambos, solo a quien fue el que lo hizo- se refería a el, tenia razón… tal vez solo acabaría con el por eso… pero era mi hermano ¿Qué demonios creía? ¿Qué me quedaría viendo como lo asesinaban sin hacer nada?- No deberías.

"Lo haría sin pensarlo" el me dedico una sonrisa, a nuestro alrededor, todos nos miraban entre fascinados, asustados, tristes y preocupados por lo que estábamos diciéndonos, despues de todo nadie comprendía la conversación que Edward y yo teníamos en ese momento, "Renesmee debe regresar, Aro quiere verla y el mismo me ha llamado, ademas de que sospecha la situacion…. Jane le dijo que había olor de los Cullen por todos lados… será muy difícil mentirle esta vez…"

-¿Podras hacerlo?

"Eso espero… pero aun asi, Edward, ella debe regresar" negó tristemente con la cabeza "Es conmovedor lo se, pero si no regresa ahora, Aro saldrá del castillo, y tu y yo no seremos los únicos sin cabeza esta noche, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" miro de reojo a Jasper, lo que menos quería era que se enterara de lo que había pasado entre Jasper y yo esta tarde.

-No puedes ocultarlo- sonrio, lo mire enojada, los dos sabíamos que Nessie no era la única a quien quería hacer feliz, no a partir de ese momento- Nessie… debes regresar- le dijo Edward tranquilamente, ella se abrazo de Isabella, y esta ultima le rogo con la mirada a Edward que no las separara de nuevo.

_"-¿Puedo quedarme? Podrías decirle a Aro que estoy cazando, ya que solo te ha llamado a ti… y no haz visto que pase algo malo- me dijo Edward"_ había decidido preguntármelo asi que llego a mi con una visión, cuando no queríamos que nadie mas se enterara, me hacia saber las cosas de esa manera.

-Puedes hacerlo- le dije- Despues de todo, pronto no sere la única que será incapaz de ocultarlo- me miro extrañada, cerre mi mente de inmediato, despues de todo, sus ojos eran incapaces de mentirme a mi, era muy extraña la manera en que miraba a Isabella, y lo había sido desde aquel encuentro en el palacio cuando los Cullen llegaron por primera vez aunque definitivamente no lo tome enserio en ese momento, pero ahora, en ese preciso momento, su mirada hacia Isabella era… intensa…al parecer nuestro destino no era algo escrito en piedra, aun… me miro interrogante- Debo llevarla conmigo- me dirigi a Isabella, Jasper se mantenía alejado de la situacion, Isabella me rogaba con sus profundos ojos que no lo hiciera- La mantendré a salvo- le asegure- Mi hermano se quedara con ustedes, te mantendrá al tanto mientras la situacion es… peligrosa…

-Prometelo- me pidió ella, nunca en mi vida había prometido algo...-Prometeme que la mantendrás a salvo.

-Lo prometo- y sin mas, Renesmee camino hacia mi, me tomo de la mano, y antes de que empezaramos a correr de nuevo al palacio, pude ver por una milésima de segundo, como Isabella se lanzaba a los brazos de mi hermano, despues de todo, si eran ellos los de mi visión.

* * *

Saludos Twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo :) ahh espero que me dejen todos sus reviews de que les parecio y que se imaginan que va a pasar ahora jajaja XD o algo que quieran leer en especial jaja XD puedo tomarlo en cuenta para que su felicidad twihard aumente jaja :) bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D


	10. Chapter 10: Lo inesperado

**Capitulo 10**

**"Lo inesperado"**

**Alice POV**

Tuve que llevar a Renesmee en mi espalda, despues de todo, era unos cuantos centímetros mas pequeña que yo, nunca había sido muy alta, y ella era muy lenta, tendríamos que llegar antes de que Heidi llegara con el desayuno o podría pasar algo muy malo.

Por suerte, los guardias habían sido todos llamados al "desayuno humano" esa hora era la única en la que el castillo podía quedarse sin protección alguna, aunque despues de todo, nadie osaria entrar sabiendo que mas de cincuenta vampiros superdotados con dones o algunos otros solo con fuerza incluso sobrenatural a la vampirica habitaban ahí.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!- me dijo Emmett una vez que Renesmee y yo entramos, por suerte era el único esperándonos.

-No importa.

-¿Qué no importa? Aro descubrió que no estabas y ¡Por poco descubre que Edward tampoco! Casi tuve que bailar hawaiano desnudo frente a el para distraerlo- solte una pequeña risita, imaginar a Emmett vestido de hawaiano…- Como sea… Aro quería que te presentaras ante el en cuanto llegaras.

-Lo se… me llamo.

-¿Estara todo bien?- me pregunto preocupado.

-No puedo asegurarte eso- hizo una mueca ante esta respuesta, pero despues de todo…- Llevate a Renesmee a la habitación.

-Aro pidió que ella también fuera.

-Los humanos están a punto de llegar- se encogió de hombros, el no sabia nada despues de todo- Vamos- le dije a Renesmee, ella apretó aun mas su mano contra la mia, el miedo estaba llenando cada parte de su ser.

La sala principal era la única de todo el palacio que nunca estaba sin alguien que la vigilase, los guardias abrieron las puertas ante nosotros, Emmett como siempre iba detrás de mi, protegiéndome de cualquiera que se acercara, un poco exagerado pero funcionaba.

-¡Mi querida Alice!- grito Aro con ese ire de fascinación con el que siempre se dirigía a mi.

-Mi amo- hice una pequeña reverencia cuando estuve frente a el, mire a mi alrededor, todos los vampiros vulturi estaban ahí, despues de todo mi visión no se llevaría a cabo, en ella solo estábamos Aro y yo, o planeaba algo malo como siempre o dejaría vivir a Renesmee, tuve esa pequeña esperanza.

-Quiero suponer que fuiste a cazar.

-Lo hice.

-Tus ojos no se ven de color miel intenso como siempre despues de que lo haces.

-Me llamaste antes de que terminaras, decidi traer a la niña inmediatamente como ordenaste.

-Hmm… gran dilema… Heidi esta a punto de llegar, terminare con esto cuando termine mi desayuno- me tense ante lo que había dicho, y Renesmee se quedo paralizada de miedo- Emmett- dijo Aro- Ven a mi lado- Emmett me miro de inmediato, no quería dejarme, pero en ese momento era lo mejor, movi mi cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un grupo de mas de 150 humanos, entre ellos ancianos y niños, olían realmente delicioso, los ojos de Emmett se oscurecieron, a pesar de que llevaba una dieta de animales, no podía controlarse muy bien, había empezado con esa dieta a partir de que Edward y yo habíamos llegado al clan vulturi, pero aun asi, le costaba un poco controlar su sed ante humanos tan deliciosos desangrándose frente a el.

-¿Van a matarlos?- me pregunto Renesmee con su delgada voz a punto de quebrarse, asentí lentamente.

-No te preocupes.

-No van a ser los únicos- dijo refieriendose a ella.

-No te van a tocar- le asegure, ella se abrazo a mi cintura fuertemente, pase uno de mis brazos por su pequeña espalda tratando de tranquilizarla, su rostro preocupado y lleno de miedo fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco:

_"Aro dejo el cuerpo de una chica adolescente muerta en el suelo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de terror, entonces Aro me miro, estábamos ahora en extremos diferentes de la habitación, en menos de un segundo, estuvo frente a mi._

_Tomo a Renesmee por un brazo._

_-¡Alice!- grito Renesmee cuando Aro la jalo hacia el, sabia lo que estaba a punto de suceder, estaba a punto de acercarme a ella cuando Aro levanto su mano hacia mi._

_-No te acerques Alice, no me obligues a hacerte daño- me amenazo._

_Levanto su mano a punto de golpear a Renesmee, no pude identificar en que dirección me movi, pero de pronto, todo se volvió negro…"_

Estuve tan solo unos segundos dentro de mi visión, y cuando volvi al presente, una masacre se llevaba a cabo frente a nosotros, prácticamente había un rio de sangre en el suelo, mire a Emmett, y estaba aferrado a una silla tratando de no abalanzarse sobre algún humano, su frenesí había comenzado, no me escucharía en ese momento, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, lo cual era bueno, asi no seria involucrado en lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer.

Mire a Renesmee, observaba la escena con el mayor miedo que había visto tener a alguien en toda mi existencia.

-Renesmee- la llame, ella estaba paralizada, parecía que nisiquiera me escuchaba, me incline frente a ella y la tome de los hombros- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Va a matarme de esa manera- dijo a punto de estallar en llanto.

-No- me miro haciendo un puchero- No llores, ahora no es el momento, escuchame, se que tienes miedo pero no voy a dejar que te haga daño.

-No puedes contra todos ellos.

-Lo se, pero, Nessie, miralos a todos, vámonos- me miro con un rayo de esperanza y rospresa en su mirada- Rapido.

Me levante y mire a todos lados antes de moverme, la única salida de esa sala estaba repleta de vampiros atacándose entre si por algún humano, o bebiendo la sangre de alguno.

-No te alejes- le dije- Y quedate detrás de mi en todo momento- ella me miro preocupada, la tome de la mano, torciendo mi brazo para que no importase que, ella estuviese detrás de mi.

Corrimos cautelosamente hasta la puerta, Dimitri estaba cerca, me vio, y antes de que pudiera llegar a atacarme como lo planeaba, por supuesto mi poder me lo aviso unos segundos antes, solte a Renesmee y para cuando Dimitri estuvo frente a mi, lo tome del cuello y lo lance con tanta fuerza como pude, cayo encima de Felix quien bebía la sangre de un humano, y por supuesto tomo ese golpe como un ataque por su comida, Felix comenzó a atacarlo sin parar, tome a Renesmee de la mano de nuevo, y corrimos de nuevo hacia la salida, unos cuatro vampiros se cruzaron en nuestro camino, pero su control no era tan fuerte, con un golpe había bastado para que se quitaran de nuestro camino, y volvieran a lo suyo olvidándose por completo de nosotros.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, mire una ultima vez a Emmett, por suerte el me miro también, articulo la palabra "VETE", me dolio mucho, ya que el había sido mi mejor amigo durante mas de ciento cincuenta años, era como otro hermano para mi, pero sabia que estaría bien, Aro no sospecharía de el ya que no había estado conmigo, subi a Renesmee a mi espalda, y corri hacia la salida del castillo, tuve que tirar varias puertas, no tenia tiempo de abrirlas, la salida me dio ese sentimiento de salvación, pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de esa puerta, lo mas inesperado sucedió.

-¡Alice!- grito alguien detrás de mi.

* * *

Amigos twihards! hola de nuevo jaja XD gracias por seguir leyendo jaja bueno :D espero todos sus reviews :D ¿Que creen que pasara ahora? lamento dejarlos asi jaja pero es inevitable :D intriga vampirica :O jajaja actualizare pronto, espero con ansias todos sus reviews :D


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Donde esta Alice?

**Capitulo 11**

**"¿Dónde esta Alice?"**

**Alice POV**

Renesmee me miró preocupada, y nuevamente, la puse detrás de mí cuando me di la vuelta para encarar a Alec, e inmediatamente me puse en posición defensiva.

-No, Alice, no quiero hacerles daño- no relaje mi posición de ataque ni un centímetro.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que me dejes ir contigo.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso?

-Estoy harto de esta vida… y ahora parece el momento indicado para irme.

-Entonces vámonos- el confiar en él no sería lo más impulsivo que hiciera, no, eso había sido todo lo que había pasado con Jasper, ya que eso no lo había meditado ni por un segundo.

Salimos del castillo corriendo tan rápido como podíamos, tuve que subir a Renesmee en mi espalda, ya que no pasarían más que minutos antes de que Aro se diera cuenta de que ninguno de los tres estábamos ahí, y entonces, ni yo sabía lo que pasaría.

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- me pregunto Bella preocupada.

-No tengo idea- Bella y yo habíamos estado caminando por el bosque, hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, pero hubo cierto momento en el que pensé en Alice, y por primera vez, mi mente se abrió a algo más que no fuese Bella, leí los pensamientos de Aro- Hay todo un caos adentro del castillo- le dije, inmediatamente, pude sentir su preocupación, después de todo su hija estaba ahí adentro, e incluso estando nosotros afuera, podíamos escuchar sonidos, estruendos.

-Tengo que ir por Renesmee.

-¡No! Bella, no puedes entrar ahí.

Escuchamos sonidos de diversos vampiros a nuestro alrededor, eran más de diez, leí sus pensamientos, nos habían olido y ahora venían hacia nosotros, ni siquiera se molestaron en explicarnos nada, nos tomaron a cada uno, y nos llevaron adentro del castillo.

-Les ordeno que nos suelten- les dije, parecía que ellos ni siquiera me habían escuchado, hasta que uno me miro.

-En este momento, tu no tienes autoridad.

No podía explicarme que era lo que estaba pasando, nos llevaron a la sala principal, los hermanos y los padres de Bella estaban ahí también, Bella se tenso aun mas cuando los vio, sujetados por al menos tres vampiros cada uno, excepto Rosalie, quien tenía a unos seis vampiros sosteniéndola.

En el suelo había cuerpos por todos lados, la hora del desayuno había pasado, pero esta vez, Aro no se había molestado en ordenar que se limpiara todo.

-Edward- dijo Aro enojado en cuanto me vio, lo vi por primera vez desde que entramos, el era fácilmente confundido de entre todo ese desastre, humanos muertos o delirando por todos lados, e incluso algunos de la guardia, muertos también, entre ellos, los que custodiaban la torre en que Alice y yo vivíamos.

Aro estaba frente a Emmett, quien tenía su ropa rasgada, al parecer lo había golpeado.

-Bien Emmett… parece que alguien puede salvar tu cabeza- le dijo Aro, no antes de lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación, en donde fue de nuevo sujetado para que no se lanzara en contra de Aro- Así que Edward… estoy seguro de que tu puedes arreglar toda esta situación, ya que ni Emmett ni alguno de los Cullen ha podido hacerlo, no saben nada- dijo riendo maléficamente- Dime mi querido hijo ¿En dónde está tu hermana?

Jane que estaba a su lado, me miro con furia, estaba a punto de atacarme, eso era seguro.

-No lo sé- le dije desconcertado, no entendía lo que sucedía, y Aro no pensaba en otra cosa más que en acabar conmigo, Emmett y todos los Cullen en ese momento.

-Jane- ordeno Aro, pero antes de que su poder llegara hasta mi, Bella extendió su escudo sobre nosotros evitando que Jane nos atacara, esta nos gruño, antes de mirar a Aro.

Aro camino hasta mi, y tomo mi mano, estaba a punto de saberlo todo, a diferencia de Alice, yo no podía mentirle a Aro, y jamás había descubierto como es que Alice lo lograba, tal vez era la manera en que Aro necesitaba confiar en ella, después de todo, para Aro, Alice valía mucho más que la guardia entera.

-Váyanse- dijo Aro enojado, los vampiros que sostenían a los Cullen los soltaron de inmediato, y Rosalie fue corriendo a ayudar a Emmett- Y llévenselo- dijo Aro refiriéndose a Emmett.

-Mi amo… no creo que eso sea lo mejor- le dijo Jane a Aro.

-Jane… la traición de Edward y Emmett, no es nuestro mayor problema ahora… debemos encontrar a tu hermano y a Alice primero… después nos encargaremos de ellos, te lo aseguro.

-Debo insistir en que quizá otro tipo de acción seria aun más conveniente- Jane le ofreció su mano, y Aro la tomo delicadamente

-Jane- dijo Aro con admiración- Claro que es una mejor idea- miro a los guardias- Llévenselos a los calabozos.

Antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiese reaccionar, ya nos estaban prácticamente arrastrando hasta los calabozos que estaban varios metros bajo tierra, con un guardia custodiando por cada metro de tierra que había, decenas de vampiros estaban encerrados, debilitados por la constante falta de sangre que necesitábamos para mantenernos con fuerzas.

Nos pusieron a todos en celdas individuales, Jasper trato de quebrar los barrotes pero estos ni siquiera se debilitaban.

-Jamás podrás hacerles algo- le dije, el me miro desconcertado- Esos barrotes fueron diseñados especialmente para que nadie en absoluto pueda romperlos, creo que es algún tipo de poder de un miembro de la guardia

-Jamás saldremos de aquí- dijo Emmett con su voz débil.

-Emmett, ¿En donde esta Alice?- le pregunto Jasper.

-No lo sé… salió corriendo de la sala con Renesmee cuando Aro estaba distraído alimentándose.

-Debo encontrarlas antes que ellos- dije casi para mí mismo, pero los Cullen sin excepción querían ayudar, y no era solo por Renesmee, sino porque Jasper sentía algo por mi hermana y sabían que jamas la dejaría correr el peligro que ahora correría.

-Aro jamás lastimaría a Alice… incluso me sorprende que te haya mandado aqui, ustedes son lo más valioso que tiene- negué con la cabeza.

-Alice es lo más valioso que tiene… y lo ha traicionado, no solo con lo que paso entre ustedes dos- mire a Jasper- sino porque ahora se ha llevado a Renesmee, quien estuvo condenada desde que entro a este lugar.

-Entonces Alice salvo a Nessie- dijo Esme, Emmett asintió, leí sus pensamientos, y pude ver a Alice protegiendo a Renesmee con su propio cuerpo cuando intentaban salir.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlas entonces- dijo Jasper.

-Si Alice no quiere ser encontrada… nuestros sentidos no bastaran para encontrarla, aunque no sea de nosotros de quien se esconde, eso solo podría hacerlo un rastreador, lo único que nos queda es esperar a que ella encuentre el momento indicado y nos encuentre a nosotros- le dijo Emmett.

-Aro tiene la esperanza de que Alice venga a intentar rescatarnos- dije a nadie en especial- Espero con ansias el plan que Alice ideara… jamas se dejaría atrapar sin una elegante estrategia.

**Alice POV**

Habíamos salido de Italia, no nos habíamos detenido por nada, ya que Aro había enviado a más de la mitad de la guardia junto con Demitri.

Saque mi celular mientras seguíamos corriendo, y se lo di a Renesmee.

-Llama a Jacob- le dije, y dile que lo veremos en Francia mañana por la noche, ella me miro extrañada, le sonreí en un intento de tranquilizarla- pero debes decirle que no puede informarle de eso a nadie, ni a la manada ni a los Cullen- ella asintió.

Seguimos corriendo todo el día, hasta que tuvimos que detenernos a descansar un rato, además de que Alec necesitaba cazar, así que nos separamos en alguna ciudad, mientras que Nessie y yo nos adentramos en el bosque a esperarlo.

-¿Van a alcanzarnos?- me pregunto Renesmee.

-Por ahora no- le dije.

-¿Entonces cuando?

-No mientras tú estés con nosotros.

-¿Por qué quieres ver a Jacob?

-Es el único que puede salvarte ahora- le dije- Aro ha mandado a la guardia a buscarnos, y con Demitri detrás de nosotros, aunque te llevara al otro lado del mundo, sería algo que jamás terminaría, terminaría encontrarnos en donde sea, y Jacob… Demitri no sabrá que estas con el… así que cuando tu olor se cubra por el de Jacob, no tendrá idea de dónde encontrarte.

-¿Tu no vendrás con nosotros?- negué con la cabeza, ella me abrazo- Tu olor también podría cubrirse con el de Jacob también.

-Solo atrasaría a Jacob, y si Demitri se da cuenta, Jacob necesitara ser muy rápido, mientras yo lo distraigo- ella empezó a sollozar mientras aun seguía abrazada a mi- No debes llorar Ness… nada debe hacerte llorar.

-Todos van a morir ¿No es cierto?

-Todos corren ese riesgo- me encogí de hombros- Pero con mayor razón, no debes llorar, porque si alguien muere por ti, es porque te ama, y si te ama, solo quiere tu felicidad, no deberías dejarle morir en vano.

* * *

Hola twihards :D espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo :) jaja que piensan que pasara ahora? vamos vamos dejenme todos sus reviews porfis :D


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Y ahora que?

**Capitulo 12**

**"¿Y ahora que?"**

**Alice POV**

Los Cullen habían sido encerrados en los calabozos Vulturi, al menos asi, no correrían peligro cuando las cosas se pusieran feas. Renesmee estaba cazando mientras yo la esperaba, manteniéndome a mi misma concentrada en el futuro, Demitri y casi la mitad de la guardia Vulturi que había sido enviada a capturarnos y llevarnos de regreso, estaban cada vez mas cerca, no se detenían por nada a diferencia de nosotros, Alec estaba a punto de llegar.

-¿Alice?- Nessie me miro, había estado demasiado sumida en mis visiones, la mire- ¿Qué planeas hacer despues de que nos encontremos con Jacob?

-Eso es algo por lo que no debes preocuparte, y tu familia…- dude en decirle en donde estaban en ese momento, solo se preocuparía, que caso tendría- hare todo lo posible para que se reencuentren muy pronto.

-¿Y Edward y Emmett?

-Ellos… ellos estan con tu familia.

-¿Y tu?¿Vendras con nosotros cuando todo acabe? Estoy segura de que el tio Jasper se pondría muy feliz si lo hicieras.

-Eso es algo que…

-¿No quieres hacerlo?

-No puedo hacerlo- me miro interrogante- No puedo dejar a Aro…

-Pero quieres al tio Jasper, de eso estamos todos seguros, ¿Acaso también amas a Aro?

-Claro que no- una risa nerviosa salió de mi- Es solo que… le debo demasiado…

-Ahh pero no es como si le debieras la vida- hizo un ademan con su pequeña mano, rei en voz baja.

-Es justo lo que le debo- le dije sonriendo, ella agacho la cabeza apenada- Mi hermano y yo… vivíamos en un pueblo cerca de Mississippi, en el siglo XVIII, nuestros dones se hicieron presentes desde que eramos niños… había veces en que…Edward respondia lo que mis padres decían en sus mentes, o se enteraba de cosas que no se supone que debía saber… y yo… mis visiones me permitían saberlo todo, a pesar de que no eran tan intensas como lo son ahora, pero decir cosas como "Una tormenta llegara hoy" cuando el dia prometia ser perfecto y que horas despues se cumpliera, o "La abuela llegara pronto" sin que ella lo hubiese avisado, preocupaban a nuestros padres, algunos decían que estábamos locos, otros que estábamos poseídos por el demonio… diferentes suposiciones por parte de todo el pueblo, ya que a nuestros ojos, despues de haber crecido con esos poderes como parte de nuestro ser, era algo natural, eramos excluidos de todos, ninguna madre quería que sus hijos jugaran con los niños poseídos de los Masen… Nuestra familia pertenecía a la alta sociedad, mis padres compartían una enorme mansión, nos lo daban todo, todo excepto el amor y la comprensión que necesitábamos, incluso ellos nos tenían miedo, aun mas cuando Edward y yo teníamos charlas mentales y Edward me miraba fijamente y mi mirada estaba prácticamente en otro mundo, y despues comenzábamos a reir, se mantenían alejados de nosotros, poniendo a nuestra disposición a la servidumbre de la mansión que prácticamente nos cuidaban. Al estar en el circulo social que siempre aparece en los periódicos, y la gente del pueblo habla todo el tiempo… no podían permitir que se nos viera como bichos raros, aunque literalmente lo fuéramos, planeaban terminar con nuestras vidas… un trágico accidente en el que moriríamos, pero… Aro supo de nosotros desde que nuestras primeras palabras salieron de nuestra boca, asi que cuando se entero de que querían acabarnos, le ofreció un trato a mi padre, todas las riquezas que pudiera imaginar a cambio de nosotros… por supuesto que aceptaron, se mudaron de Mississipi, y obtuvieron una mansión cientos de veces mas grande de lo que era lo que el podía permitirse, tuvo la vida que siempre quiso, negocios por todo el mundo, viajes, mansiones en cada ciudad que se le antojó a cambio de algo de lo que pretendió deshacerse desde un principio… Aro nos llevo con él a Volterra, aun siendo humanos, yo tenía cinco años, y Edward siete y medio… Aro quería esperar a que nuestros poderes se desarrollaran aun mas, para nosotros Aro, no fue como un padre… es… tal vez un maestro… A pesar de que crecimos bajo su cuidado, el nos enseño a manejar nuestros poderes a nuestro antojo, convirtiéndonos en seres realmente poderosos, aun siendo humanos…

-Pero tu lo dijiste… el salvo sus vidas, es porque los ama… entonces desea que sean felices, y los dos junto con Emmett, serian muy felices con nosotros.

-Aro… salvo nuestras vidas, pero ¿Amor? El no siente amor por nosotros, más bien por nuestros poderes y Emmett… el podría ser libre fácilmente… pero nosotros… estamos en enorme deuda con él, nuestros poderes nos han salvado y condenado a una eternidad a su lado para pagárselo de alguna manera, el jamás nos dejaría ir.

-¡Alice!- grito Alec entre los árboles, me encontré con su mirada de pronto- Dimitri está muy cerca, ya puedo olerlo, debemos irnos ahora.

-Vámonos- le dije a Nessie, la monte en mi espalda, y comenzamos a correr.

Tardamos solo unas horas más en llegar al nuevo punto de reunión que habíamos fijado con Jacob, el aeropuerto internacional de Francia, había gente por todos lados, Dimitri no tendría permitido atacarnos si dejábamos testigos, y tampoco podría asesinar a cientos de personas

-¡Jacob!- grito Nessie, y de inmediato fue corriendo hacia el, se abrazaron por unos segundos hasta que Alec y yo a velocidad humana llegamos hasta ellos.

-Gracias- me dijo Jacob, mire a nuestro alrededor, todos nos miraban, no solo porque a los ojos de los humanos éramos perfectos, sino por nuestra vestimenta, Alec solo se había quitado su capa, y yo… a pesar de no verme como una vulturi, usaba negro completamente.

-Debes llevártela lejos cuanto antes- le dije- no vayas a ninguna de las mansiones Cullen, y cuando bajen del avión, llévala siempre sobre tu espalda, o Dimitri los encontrara- una vez que termine, le extendí una pequeña bolsa, el la abrió con curiosidad, y su sorpresa fue demasiada.

-Es demasiado dinero.

-Hay varios números de cuenta, en diversos países, no les faltara nada.

-No podemos aceptar esto.

-No te queda de otra- sonreí- ahora… nosotros debemos irnos- le dije- distraeré a Demitri cuanto pueda para que puedan salir de aquí a tiempo.

Renesmee me miro preocupada, se lanzo a mí y me abrazo, me incline frente a ella.

-Recuerda lo que te dije sobre ser feliz- ella asintió sollozando.

-Tu recuerda lo que te dije sobre ser feliz… con nosotros…- la mire fijamente, y después fui yo quien la acerco a mí para abrazarla.

-Te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que vuelvas a verlos Ness- le dije sonriendo, y sin más, me levante indicándole a Alec que era hora de irnos, Nessie se quedo sollozando detrás de mí.

Una vez que salimos del aeropuerto, robamos un auto para que pudiésemos llegar al bosque sin que nos vieran brillar en la luz del sol, lo abandonamos en el bosque en cuanto llegamos.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- me pregunto Alec.

-Debo regresar- le dije, Aro había capturado a mi hermano, Emmett y a toda la familia Cullen después de que me había ido, y todo como parte del plan de Jane en que yo tendría que regresar por ellos, cosa que era cierta, no podría abandonarlos- Tu… deberías irte lejos.

-Sabes que te mataran si regresas.

-No terminaran conmigo… solo… un leve castigo- le dije- Por otro lado… tu hermana está realmente furiosa por que la haz traicionado…

-No te dejare ir sola.

-Debes hacerlo, pero si quieres ayudar, puedes buscar a la manada, serian de gran ayuda para intimidar a Aro.

-¿Un montón de perros?

-Un montón de perros que pueden con al menos cinco de nosotros al mismo tiempo.

Alec se fue justo después de eso, corrí en dirección contraria, me encontraría con Demitri y la guardia en algunos minutos, pero tendría que causarles un poco de problemas, antes de dejarme atrapar, o seria un tanto sospechoso.

Trate de concentrarme en mi futuro, pero lo único que llegaba a mí, eran manchas borrosas, nada nítido, jamás en mi vida había pasado esto, no cuando se trataba de mi, incluso el futuro de los Cullen, Emmett y Edward era algo que aun no podía ver con claridad.

Aro estaba cada vez más desesperado, nunca desde que nos había tenido a Edward y a mí en su poder, habíamos hecho algo parecido, la traición era castigada con la muerte en el clan Vulturi así que era un gran dilema para Aro el saber que haría con nosotros.

Diferentes hechos pasaban por mi mente mientras iba corriendo, mi hermano cada vez se enamoraba mas de Bella, y Emmett, estaba realmente preocupado por haberme dejado ir, se sentía culpable, creía que si su autocontrol hubiese sido más grande, el habría ido conmigo, su estado de ánimo era realmente deprimente, la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, trataba de hacer que dejara de pensar en eso, pero Emmett, por primera vez en toda su existencia, había dejado de sonreír, hacer bromas en el peor momento, tenía que llegar ahí cuanto antes, debía estar muriendo de culpa para que no intentara coquetear y molestar a Rosalie como lo había hecho en todos sus encuentros.

Algo me golpeo en un costado, era tan fuerte que incluso me había dolido, salí volando unos cuantos metros hasta que choque contra el suelo, me levante de inmediato, Felix estaba frente a mí, y poco a poco, los miembros de la guardia formaron un enorme círculo alrededor de mi, bloqueando cada posible salida.

Arremetí contra un miembro de la guardia, parecía ser el más débil, y justo cuando logre lanzarlo para abrirme paso y salir de ahí, todos se lanzaron contra mí, cerré los ojos concentrándome en sus futuros movimientos, podía esquivarlos fácilmente, para ellos era desesperante el no poder atraparme, y claro nunca nadie había sido capaz de atraparme si yo no se lo permitía de alguna manera, decidí divertirme un rato con ellos, a veces hacia que chocaran unos contra otros, eso definitivamente habría hecho a Emmett estallar en carcajadas, deje que fuera Demitri el que me atrapara, el orgullo de haberme atrapado, lo cegaría de preguntarse ¿Cómo es que lo hizo? Quitándose de encima todo tipo de sospechas, me lanzo varias veces contra el suelo, eso lo pagaría muy caro, pudo haberme simplemente inmovilizado, pero mi ropa ahora encima de estar completamente sucia, estaba desgarrada de algunas partes.

Me atrapo contra el suelo, poniéndose sobre mi impidiéndome de toda manera posible moverme, puso una de sus manos en mi cuello amenazadoramente.

-¿Dónde está la niña?- me pregunto el sintiéndose amenazador.

-Tu dímelo… eres tu el rastreador más preciado de Aro… sin poder localizar a una indefensa niña- me burle de él.

-¡Cállate!- me grito, no soportaba que alguien se riera de el, levanto una de sus manos y golpeo mi rostro.

-Eso definitivamente lo vas a pagar- lo amenace.

-Si claro…- me puso de pie aun sosteniéndome con más fuerza de la necesaria para que no escapara- ¿Después de que Aro termine contigo?

* * *

Hola twihards :) jaja bueno ahora saben que fue lo que paso con Alice y Edward :D jaja diganme que les parecio si? porfis porfis porfis :D nos vemos pronto en el proximo capitulo XD


	13. Chapter 13: Si todo sale bien

**Capituo 13**

**"Si todo sale bien..."**

**Alice POV**

Dimitri prácticamente tuvo que llevarme arrastrando de regreso a castillo, me concentre por completo en el futuro, entonces no me movía, y tuvo que levantarme sobre su hombro y llevarme sobre el todo el camino.

-Basta del futuro Alice, nada puede salvarlos ya, ni a ti ni a esos Cullen a los que tanto proteges- me lanzo hacia el suelo, lo mire enojada, el que ni se iba a salvar era el.

Me levante del suelo sacudiendo un poco mi pantalón, Demitri me puso frente a él, tomándome de los hombros y empujándome hacia adentro, al parecer quería hacer su entrada más dramática, llegamos a esas enormes puertas de la sala principal, algo tan conocido… aunque jamás las había visto desde la perspectiva de prisionera…

Abrieron las puertas y de nuevo Demitri me empujo hacia adentro.

-¡Alice!- grito Aro lleno de felicidad, mire a mi alrededor, no había muchos miembros de la guardia ahí, pero los Cullen estaba ahí, y Edward y Emmett estaban con ellos, Emmett me miro en cuanto Aro menciono mi nombre, se lanzo contra mí, y cuando chocamos, me abrazo- Emmett- pidió Aro, Emmett se movió dejando que Aro me viera fascinado como siempre, Emmett se puso a mi lado gruñéndole a Demitri para que se hiciera a un lado- Ohh Alice- Aro bajo de su trono, y camino hacia donde yo estaba- Te hemos extrañado tanto, me haz tenido muy preocupado- tomo mi mano sin pedirme permiso si quiera, no me moleste en esconderle nada, más que todo referente a la ubicación de Renesmee que aunque no lo sabía, si se enteraba de que se había ido con Jacob, la encontraría fácilmente, Aro inclino la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, y miro seriamente a Demitri, soltó mi mano delicadamente y camino hasta detenerse frente a él- ¿Acaso no fui suficientemente claro?

-Mi señor- dijo asustado Demitri- Ella… no cooperaba- bien… ahora sabia de que hablaban, Aro nos miro a nosotros e hizo ese movimiento con la cabeza indicándonos que nos moviéramos, Emmett puso una mano en mi espalda y me guio hacia uno de los lados, al otro lado de la sala, estaban los Cullen, todos me miraban preocupados, excepto Rosalie, ella solo miraba a Emmett, sonreí para mis adentros, al menos alguien terminaría feliz despues de todo esto, Bella estaba junto a Edward, sus manos estaban tan juntas que estaban a menos de un milímetro de entrelazarse, no sabía que había pasado con ellos mientras Aro los había tenido encerrados, pero debió ser algo intenso, después de todo, días encerrados juntos, algo debían de decirse…

Felix y Santiago caminaron hacia donde estaban Demitri y Aro en medio de la habitación, tomaron cada uno los brazos de Demitri y lo arrodillaron frente a Aro.

-¡Ella es la traidora!- Demitri trataba de zafarse de Felix y Santiago, pero era imposible, Felix era el más grande de todos nosotros y Santiago tenia la misma fuerza de Emmett, Aro se acerco lentamente a él, y puso sus manos en su cabeza, la jalo lentamente hasta que poco a poco se fue desprendiendo de su cuello mientras gritaba y se movía.

-Tráiganla- ordeno Aro, sin mirarme, se dio la vuelta y Félix y Santiago de inmediato me miraron, Emmett se puso delante de mí en posición defensiva, Aro, al escuchar ese tipo de movimientos, nos miro.

-Emmett… hazte a un lado- le dije, no me escuchaba- Emmett…

-Llévenselos- ordeno a la otra parte de la guardia- No quiero que causen problemas…

Jasper y Emmett opusieron resistencia cuando trataron de llevárselos de nuevo a los calabozos, hubo un segundo en el que mi mirada se cruzo con la de Jasper, fue un momento tan doloroso… nada de lo que hiciéramos nos permitiría estar juntos… jamás…

Me llevaron a una pequeña sala, nada comparado con la principal, pero en esa sala es donde Aro, Marcus y Caius tomaban decisiones, Aro siempre me tenía a su lado antes de tomar alguna decisión…

Marcus fue el primero en entrar, se sentó justo frente a mí, sin mirarme.

-Aro y Caius estarán aquí en unos minutos.

-Lo sé.

-Al parecer hubo un problema… lo de siempre… alguien que quiere acabar con su vida…

-Comprensible… ¿No lo crees?- asintió lentamente.

-¿De qué sirve una eternidad si no tienes con quien vivirla?-agache la mirada… no se refería precisamente a mí y a Jasper, sino a su amor perdido… Dydime…su muerte había atormentado a Marcus desde que yo lo conocí…

**Jasper POV**

De nuevo encerrados… Rosalie intentaba calmar a Emmett, estaba más que furioso, me limite a pensar en alguna manera en la que pudiésemos salir de esta…

-No volveré a verla- sollozaba Bella a unos metros de mi, ahora estábamos en la misma celda, todos juntos.

-Tranquila Bella, estoy segura de que nos dejaran ir pronto- le dijo Esme.

-Ni si quiera sé si está viva.

-Estoy segura de que Alice la puso a salvo- Esme hablaba con tanta seguridad que era imposible reprocharle algo.

-Esme tiene razón Bella… Alice… nunca ha sido mala… solo… le debe mucho a Aro…

-Puede que sea una buena idea- dijo Edward que estaba sentado en un rincón, tenía la mirada ida, estaba demasiado concentrado.

Todos nos acercamos hasta donde estaba el, Emmett nos detuvo antes de que alguien pudiera decir una palabra.

-Shh- Emmett levanto su mano- Está hablando con Alice.

-Fascinante- dijo Carlisle en un susurro.

-Sera una batalla muy dura… pero… puede que haya una posibilidad después de todo- dijo de nuevo Edward- solo asegúrate de convencerlo por completo- Edward me miro- Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe… Puedes hacerlo tu misma cuando salgas de ahí… Si no lo haces, no voy a ser el único furioso aquí- Edward volvió en si, nos miro a todos, y sonrió- Alice tiene un plan, si todo sale bien…

-¿Y Nessie?- pregunto Bella de inmediato- ¿Te ha dicho en donde esta?

-No- dijo Edward rápidamente- Pero puedo asegurarte que ella está bien.

-No puedes saber eso.

-A Alice podría confiarle mi vida… estoy seguro de que Nessie está bien, si no… Aro no estaría tan molesto.

-Aro sabrá en donde esta Nessie- le dijo Carlisle.

-No… Alice jamás se lo diría… ha llegado demasiado lejos y aunque ahora su vida depende de eso, está decidida a callar.

-Pero Aro puede leer todos sus pensamientos- le dijo Rosalie.

-No… Alice… ha desarrollado cierta habilidad… puede mentirle fácilmente a Aro… a veces incluso a mí, por eso no me entere de nada de lo que paso entre ustedes dos- me dijo Edward.

-Edward- le dijo Esme- Si logramos salir de aquí, hablo por todos nosotros cuando te digo que nos gustaría que tu y Alice se unieran a nuestra familia- Edward le sonrió.

-Claro que si.

* * *

Hey tiwhards! gracias por seguir leyendo jajaja XD **espero que me bombardeen de reviews jaja XD ¿Cual creen que es el plan de Alice?** :OOOOO una pista jajaja XD la ultima conversacion con Marcus tiene mucho que ver... jejeje XD y ammm otra cosa, **diganme sus sugerencias jaja XD para proximos capitulos jaja es que tengo muchas ideas pero no me decido entonces quiero saber mas o menos que quieren que pase** jaja XD bueno.. nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :) porfis porfis diganme todo eso en sus reviews :D


	14. Chapter 14: Si quieres vivir (parte 1)

**Capitulo 14 **

**"Si quieres vivir (Parte1)"**

**Emmett POV**

-¿Alguna vez haz pensado en irte de aquí?- me pregunto Rosalie con la mirada fija en Edward y Bella.

-No hasta que te conocí- le dije, ella me sonrió- Pero no me gustaría dejar a Alice…

-Ella puede venir con nosotros.

-Estoy seguro de que lo desea… la manera en que mira a Jasper… pero… Aro jamás la dejaría.

-¿Cómo es que puede mandar de esa manera sus vidas?- me encogí de hombros.

-Simplemente no teníamos una razón para no estar aquí… la vida con los Vulturi es todo lo que conocíamos…Pero ahora… parece que todo puede ser diferente- la mire sonriendo.

-Entonces nunca abandonaste la guardia por Alice y Edward- asentí lentamente.

-Los considero mi familia… yo vivía en Tenesse, una cabaña en el bosque con mi madre y hermanos, salí a cazar un día, y un oso me ataco… Aro acababa de encontrar a Alice y Edward, los salvo de un destino fatal… pero eran apenas unos niños, dejo que crecieran para convertirlos, claro, desde el primer momento, los tuvo a su lado protegiendo sus frágiles vidas con todo lo que tenia, a ellos les gustaba salir a jugar, exploraban y que mejor para un par de niños que tener vampiros a su disposición que podían llevarlos por todo el mundo… para mi suerte, Alice estaba cerca ese día, las pequeñas ciudades siempre han llamado su atención, su guardia olio mi sangre, el oso me había dejado medio muerto, y su guardia hubiera acabado conmigo de no ser por que Alice le ordeno que no lo hiciera- sonreí ante el recuerdo- una pequeña niña ordenándole a un vampiro adulto… hizo que nos trajera a los dos hasta Volterra, Aro no dudo en complacer a Alice, a parte de que nada se le ha negado jamás… a Aro le fascina el poder, y siempre he sido fuerte- doble mis dos brazos presumiéndole mis musculos, ella rió en voz baja, por un momento incluso olvide que estaba contando mi historia, esa sonrisa… su hermosa sonrisa- y desde entonces, mi tarea ha sido la seguridad de Alice…

-Pero parece que Aro los aprecia mucho, tal vez quiere su felicidad.

-Ahh así es Aro…te hace pensar eso para después atacarte desprevenido.

**Edward POV**

-Estará bien- le dije a Bella, estaba muy preocupada por Alice, y la situación con Renesmee la desesperaba aun mas.

-Quizá deberían estar con Aro… después de todo… nuestras probabilidades no son buenas…

-Bella- me incline hacia ella y la abrace- Tu eres mi vida ahora.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes! Sanguijuela asquerosa- y esa voz fue la que me saco del perfecto momento en el que estábamos Bella y yo, Santiago bajo por el túnel, un enorme pasillo con diferentes celdas de cada lado, todas a prueba de la fuerza sobrenatural, iba empujando al que por los pensamientos de los Cullen, ahora sabía que era Jacob, el se resistía quedándose parado, aunque no se comparaba con la fuerza de Santiago, lo empujaba fácilmente aunque no cooperara-Puedo caminar yo solo….chupasangre- le dijo Jacob a Santiago cuando volvió a empujarlo.

Santiago se acerco a la reja de la celda a un lado de la nuestra y empujo a Jacob con tal fuerza que llego al otro lado de la celda y cerró la puerta de la celda, que tenia incluso más candados que en la que estábamos nosotros.

-¡Jacob!- Bella corrió al otro lado de nuestra celda, y a través de las rejas, abrazo a Jacob, seguía sin entender por que todos nosotros estábamos juntos en una celda y Jacob solo.

-Ohh Bella- dijo el en tono dramático- Lo lamento tanto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué lamentas?

-¡He fallado! Te he fallado a ti... y a Nessie…

-¡Jake!¡Jake! no se de que estas hablando.

-¡Alice me entrego a Nessie! Yo debía ponerla a salvo…¡Pero me atraparon! Logre esconderla antes de eso pero…

-¿Alice está bien?- le pregunto Carlisle.

-Por ahora… pero creo que le esta doliendo… esa chica rubia es… el demonio en persona…- en cuanto Jacob dijo esto, una sensación de desesperación, enojo y todo lo parecido nos inundo a todos, miramos a Jasper que tenia los puños apretados en el mismo rincón en el que había estado- estaba a punto de entrar en su mente cuando algo más me distrajo.

-¡No he olvidado como caminar idiota!- esa fue la voz de Alice, todos en la celda nos levantamos de donde estábamos y nos acercamos a las rejas para poder ver algo.

-Pero al parecer olvidaste tu lealtad Alice- le dijo Félix, quien bajo unos cuantos escalones más y entonces pude ver que traía a Alice sobre su hombro boca abajo, retorciéndose para que la soltara, pero aun así, la mano de Felix sobre la pequeña cintura de Alice le impedía moverse un solo centímetro.

Otros dos vampiros de la guardia venían detrás de Felix, se adelantaron para abrir de nuevo la puerta de la celda, Felix bajo a Alice lentamente hasta que la puso de pie frente a el, ella se quedo inmóvil fulminándolo con la mirada y después le gruño pero que caso tenia, Felix era el doble o triple de su tamaño, el se dio la vuelta sonriendo para después dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a Alice.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- le dijo Alice a Jacob en voz baja pero completamente furiosa, sin siquiera notar nuestra presencia.

-Ahh deja de quejarte… ni que te hubiera dolido tanto- Alice se dio la vuelta, esa mirada asesina se hacia presente, parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el.

-Que si me dolio…¡Ese no es el problema perro!- Rosalie soltó una pequeña risita ante la manera de llamar a Jacob, al parecer había encontrado alguien que lo llamara de la misma manera- Bella, debes cubrir mis pensamientos de Edward- sin pensarlo un segundo mas, Bella lo hizo, no alcance a leer nada en los pensamientos de Alice.

-La escondí muy bien.

-Te convences a ti o a mi- dijo Alice retándolo.

-El no tiene idea de lo que paso en Francia.

-Eso porque aun cree que la que la escondió fui yo.

-Pero pudiste mentirle ¿No es cierto?

-Por ahora… pero si su nivel de tortura aumenta, y logra desconcentrarme… bastara un segundo para que sepa todo, y tu no puedes esconder nada- le dijo gritándole- ni siquiera tu olor- Rosalie volvió a reír.

-¡Entonces todos vamos a morir!- Jacob se azoto contra una pared.

-No… ellos van a morir y aun así, tienen una pequeña oportunidad de que se les perdone- dijo señalándonos- Pero a nosotros nos van a torturar hasta que roguemos nuestra muerte, y nada de eso valdrá la pena si la encuentran, lo cual no sería un riesgo si hubieses seguido mis instrucciones y no te hubieras tardado tanto escogiendo un vuelo.

-Debe haber una manera de arreglarlo.

-De hecho la hay.

-Esa no es una opción Alice- le dije inmediatamente despues de que supe lo que pensaba.

-De una u otra manera estamos condenados a muerte- me dijo ella tranquilamente.

-¿Te refieres a morir para que Aro no sepa en donde esta Nessie?- le pregunto Bella

-Aro se dara cuenta de le entregue a Renesmee a Jacob… y en cuanto lea su mente, sabra en donde la escondió, si ella esta sola, puedo ver su futuro fácilmente, y aunque me resista a decírselo, habrá un segundo en que el poder de Jane logre arrancarme la concentración y Aro lo sepa todo… Era un excelente plan hasta que alguien lo tenia que arruinar- le espeto Alice a Jacob.

-¿Qué hay de Marcus? Puede que eso funcione.

-Si no decide antes de que Aro logre sacarnos todo estamos perdidos... asi que tu alejate de mis pensamientos si es que quieres vivir.

**Alice POV**

Jasper me miro fijamente desde su celda, tuve el grave impulso de besarlo, despues de todo lo único que nos separaba eran las rejas, me acerque lentamente a ellas mientras el hacia lo mismo, todos habían vuelto a sus cosas, Carlisle y Esme susurraban cosas y Emmett y Rosalie no dejaban de mirarse intensamente mientras hablaban, Edward de nuevo consolaba a Bella.

Me tomo de las manos cuando estuvimos lo mas cerca que podíamos uno del otro, y nos dedicamos a mirarnos por minutos, hasta que no pude aguantar mas, y me abrace con fuerza a el, una ola de felicidad nos invadió a los dos, terminamos por sentarnos aunque separados por las rejas, habia entrelazado mi brazo con el de el, y me recargue en su hombro.

Me deje llevar en ese momento, no quería pensar en otra cosa, pero despues de todo, mi poder era parte de mi, no podía simplemente tratar de suprimirlo, Aro me llamaría pronto… y entonces todo estaría perdido.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Jasper, había sentido esa inmensa tristeza en mi a partir de mi visión.

-Vendran por mi en unos minutos…

-¿Estaras bien?

-No se si podre ocultarle todo a Aro.

-Va a matarte…

-Quiza sea lo mejor.

-No- dijo firmemente- No puedes decir eso, no ahora que estamos asi.

-Algunas cosas no suceden para durar Jasper.

-Alice- me dijo mientras me levantaba, Felix estaba afuera, me di la vuelta todos me miraban preocupados, mire a Jasper y le sonreí antes de que Felix me tomara por el brazo y me llevara con el.

**Jacob POV**

Me quede completamente sorprendido por lo que acabábamos de presenciar, Emmett se dio la vuelta hacia Edward abriendo la boca emocionado.

-Alice le dedico una sonrisa…¡Viste eso!- empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, despues llego hasta Jasper y golpeo juguetonamente su hombro- ¡Eres todo un campeón!- siguió molestando a Jasper, Emmett saltaba como mono, se balanceaba de un lado a otro como niño pequeño, Esme y Carlisle se sonrieron despues de mirar a Jasper quien parecía realmente incomodo con los juegos de Emmett.

Todos miramos divertidos la situacion, nos reíamos de cómo Emmett bailaba de felicidad que ni siquiera escuchábamos lo que pasaba arriba hasta que hubo un grito aterrador.

-¡Te ordeno que me lo digas!- grito Aro y justo despues de esto se escucho una piedra rompiéndose en mil pedazos- Si esto no es suficiente para hacerte hablar… vamos a darte un incentivo mi querida Alice… Tráiganlos a todos- ordenó- Quiero que tus amiguitos estén presentes cuando me lo digas todo...

* * *

Amigos twihards jaja creo que me emocione mucho con este capitulo jajaja XD espero que me digan que les parece jajaja XD quiero saberlo todo :D jajaja XD y el final... lo lamento jajaja decidi dividirlo en dos partes para que fuera mas emocionante :D jaja **tambien diganme como que les gustaria que pasara** asi de... amm no se que alguien le diga algo a otro... que alguien muera jajaja XD no puedo meter todo pero si lo considerare jaja de hecho he tomado algunos reviews de sugerencias para la historia, despues de todo, la historia es para ustedes :) jaja asi que ustedes digan jaja XD nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D


	15. Chapter 15: Si quieres vivir (parte 2)

**Capitulo 15**

** "Si es que quieres vivir (parte 2"**

**Jacob POV**

Una pequeña horda de vampiros llego al corredor de los calabozos, eran el doble de nosotros, abrieron las celdas, en la parte de arriba los ruidos cada vez eran más fuertes, piedras destrozándose, eso era lo que parecía… ese Aro debía estar reamente furioso como para romper todas sus esculturas de mármol.

Dos vampiros nos escoltaban a cada uno hacia la parte de arriba, y cuando las enormes puertas estaban a punto de comenzar a abrirse, los ruidos se detuvieron.

-Jasper… Emmett- dijo Edward calmado- Mejor si se controlan, o nos mataran a todos.

Lo miramos extrañados, pero esa pequeña curiosidad se disipó cuando las puertas se abrieron por completo, la sala era un completo desastre, como había supuesto, las esculturas estaban rotas aunque tal vez la afirmación correcta debía ser "Aro estaba realmente furioso como para romper sus esculturas con el pequeño cuerpo de Alice".

Alice estaba en el suelo, entre sentada y recostada con la cabeza agachada, Felix camino hacia ella y la puso de pie, poniendo una mano en su cuello y la otra en su cintura, obligándola a quedarse inmóvil, el vestido negro de Alice tenia algunas partes manchadas de blanco, debido al polvo de las estatuas, nos guiaron hasta un extremo de la sala, de donde se podía observar todo.

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto- le dijo Alice a Aro, el estallo en una temible carcajada, se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla.

-Ohh Alice… ellos son los culpables de todo… ¡Mírate! Te revelaste contra mi… tu amo y todo ¿Por qué? Por que te encariñaste con los Cullen- dijo en tono de desprecio- Así que dime ¿Por qué no puedo leer nada en tu mente? ¿Sera por nuestra querida Bella?- hizo un ademan con su mano, y dos vampiros empujaron a Bella hasta detenerse frente a Aro.

-Baja tu escudo- ordeno Aro.

-Jamás- le dijo Bella determinada, Jane, que estaba a un lado de Aro le gruñía con fuerza a Bella, era obvio que trataba de usar su poder contra ella.

Aro extendió una mano hacia Bella, golpeándola en el pecho y lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación, cayó sobre una columna a penas cuarteándola.

-No me hagas acabar contigo…- la amenazo una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

-¿Por qué no solo nos dejas en paz?- le grito Esme cuando Aro se vio decidido a golpear de nuevo a Bella- Nessie no le hace daño a nadie y Alice, Edward y Emmett solo quieren ser felices ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?

-Esa niña no debería existir, ¡Esta prohibido! Y ¿Tú piensas que los creé para ser felices? Ellos son mis armas más poderosas, su único trabajo es seguir mis órdenes y ser leales hacia mí, ¿Y por que? ¡Por que me deben la vida!

-Yo diría que te deben su infierno- Aro se acerco enojado hasta Esme en una posición amenazadora, pero Carlisle pudo zafarse de los vampiros que lo tenían agarrado y se puso frente a ella retando a Aro, quien solo hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta con Alice de nuevo.

-Alice… por que tenías que encariñarte tanto con ellos… Chelsea- llamó Aro- una chica de vestido rojo salió de entre todos los demás Vulturi que estaban ahí presentes- Ya sabes que hacer querida…

La chica de vestido rojo se acerco hasta Bella, y comenzó a azotarla de un lado a otro sin excepción, todos tratábamos de zafarnos de los vampiros que nos apresaban, pero era inútil, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper incluso habían conseguido que entre cuatro vampiros se les detuviera, de pronto Bella se quedo en el suelo, mirando un punto fijo en el techo, se puso en posición de ataque, algo completamente salvaje y miro furiosa a Alice, Felix soltó a Alice y camino hacia un lado.

-¡Te odio!- le grito Bella a Alice y en no mas de una milésima de segundo, ya estaba sobre ella, trataba de morderla.

-Bella, escúchame- le decía Alice, mire a Edward, estaba paralizado de miedo, Alice trataba de tomar a Bella y alejarla un poco aunque realmente no se defendía.

-Y se los dije- dijo Aro feliz- basto un segundo para que perdiera el control…

¿Un segundo para perder el control? A eso era a lo que se refería Alice… y ahora, sin Bella protegiendo su mente, bastaría un segundo para que Aro supiera todo. Bella mordió a Alice en el cuello, Alice gritó, y aunque podía fácilmente quitársela de encima de una patada o un golpe, no la lastimaba, de no ser por que Felix se la quito de encima por orden de Aro, la hubiera mordido otra vez.

-Ahora Alice…- Aro se acerco a ella- Dímelo todo cariño… te prometo que te dejare vivir y todo esto jamás habrá sucedido.

Aro se acerco a Alice, todos estábamos muy tensos ¡Seria nuestro fin! Aunque tal vez Alice lograría darse cuenta de que nada tenia caso ya y al menos podría fingir ser algo asi como… una doble agente… Aro suspiro resignado y miro hacia un lado, sin decir nada.

-Sabes… siempre he respetado tu manera de ver las cosas Alice… pero no me dejas otra opción- hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y los vampiros que sostenían a Edward lo empujaron hacia Aro- ¿Edward? ¿Tienes algo que decir?- tomo su mano, Edward parecía muerto de miedo pero por la expresión molesta de Aro, parecía que había logrado esconder todo.

-¡No! Suéltenme ¡Por favor déjenme ir!- gritaba una chica que se revolvía entre los brazos de un vampiro afroamericano para liberarse, era claramente humana- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi? ¡Déjenme ir!

Alice miro asustada a Edward y por unos segundos se miraron fijamente y después a la chica, todos nosotros nos quedamos extrañados, no entendíamos que es lo que pasaría.

-Apuesto a que no contemplaron esto en su plan- les dijo Aro con una pequeña risa- ¿Cuánto llevan sin alimentarse? Deben ser semanas… gran falla… me sorprende.

Los vampiros empujaron a Edward y a Alice, y detuvieron a la chica en medio de estos, Alice parecía mantener el control, pero Edward se había quedado en una posición completamente rígida y apretando los puños.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo la chica llorando mirando a Alice y luego a Edward- los dos la miraron con dolor y deseo, Aro empezó a reír cuando Jane le dio su mano discretamente.

-Muy buena idea Jane- le apremio Aro. -Así que… ¿Quién primero? La chica no es culpable… así que solo la usaremos para activar cada uno de sus sentidos… y entonces Jane hará lo suyo- dijo fascinado.

El vampiro enorme, Felix, paso de sostener a Emmett y camino hacia la chica, le tomo el antebrazo y con algo que para mi fue prácticamente invisible, hizo una enorme herida que pasaba por todo el musculo, llenando su piel de un rojo intenso, algunos de los vampiros a mi lado hicieron un sonido extraño, ¿Tan delicioso olía? Los únicos que parecían mantener la compostura eran los Cullen, pero Emmett, parecía desear ir por ella en ese instante incluso algunos de la guardia.

Alice apretó fuertemente los labios mientras veía fijamente a Edward, de nuevo parecían tener esa charla mental que nos estresaba a todos los que no sabíamos que se decían… tal vez algo como… "Podemos compartirla" Edward dejo de mirar a Alice y sus ojos fueron a la herida de la chica, Alice parecía rogarle que no lo hiciera.

Edward dio un pequeño paso hasta la chica que los miraba asustada tratando de cubrir su herida que cada vez sangraba mas.

-Hazlo Edward- le dijo Aro- Acepta tu naturaleza- Jane que estaba detrás de Aro, soltó una risita.

Edward volvió a acercarse a la chica más de lo debido, se detuvo antes de siquiera tocarla pero esta se asusto y puso su brazo sin herida que aun así estaba lleno de sangre en un intento de detenerlo, muy mala elección… el rostro de Edward se distorsiono por el deseo.

-¡Edward no!- grito Alice y justo cuando dio un paso para detener a Edward, su hermano tomo a la chica y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica, y pequeñas gotas saltaron manchando el rostro de asustado de Alice, quien suspiro y aunque trato de detenerse un charco de sangre había manchado todo el suelo.

-Jane…- dijo Aro- Muéstranos lo que hace tu poder cuando nuestros sentidos se activan por el deseo…

* * *

Wooo! jaja gracias por seguir leyendo jaja perdón por no actualizar antes, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y no había tenido tiempo de seguirla escribiendo, espero que me digan que les parecio :D me importa mucho :) y bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo:D


	16. Chapter 16: Dolor

**Capitulo 16**

**"Dolor"**

**Jacob POV**

-Oh dios- dijo Carlisle en cuanto Aro termino su frase, Esme se dio la vuelta hacia el y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

¿Así que todos sabían lo que pasaría? Mire a Alice se detuvo a unos centímetros de Edward, quien estaba en algún tipo de frenesí, la chica gritaba de dolor, pero sus gritos cada vez eran aun más bajos, aunque aun trataba de empujar a Edward lejos de ella. Alice tenia apretados los puños y parecía que quería lanzarse a la chica, no dejaba de mirarla con dolor y deseo, Aro se acerco a Edward y tomo una de sus manos, parecía que el ni siquiera lo había notado, en lo único que estaba concentrado era en la chica, Aro hizo una cara de asco, y no supe definir a quien de los Cullen había mirado, después se levanto y camino hacia Alice quien aun parecía tener una lucha interna por no ceder a su instinto.

-No le dijiste nada- le dijo Aro, Alice no dejaba de ver toda la sangre en el suelo que ahora había llegado a manchar sus zapatos, tenía unas cuantas gotas de sangre desde su rostro hasta su ropa- Pero que chica tan lista… lástima que no tomaste en cuenta tus instintos- Aro se coloco justo a su lado y mirando a Edward y a la chica, tomo la mano de Alice- Vamos Alice… sabes que no funcionara- le dijo calmadamente- No hablar, no respirar… cada segundo estas más cerca de hacerlo…

-Alice… sabes lo que él quiere, no se lo permitas, usa tu fuerza de voluntad- le dijo Carlisle aun abrazando a Esme.

-Siéntelo- le dijo de nuevo Aro mirando con odio a Carlisle- Siente ese calor recorrer tu garganta… imagina lo que se sentirá cuando esa deliciosa sangre recorra tu ser…

-La quiero- dijo Alice inclinando la cabeza a un lado y mirando a la chica en el suelo de una manera aterradora.

-Es tuya- le dijo Aro.

-Alice esa chica es inocente, y sabes lo que Aro hará una vez que te dejes llevar por tu instinto.

Si antes la voz de Carlisle había logrado que Alice si quiera dudara, ahora parecía que ni siquiera lo había escuchado, y un segundo después, Alice estaba sobre la chica, a un lado de Edward bebiendo de su sangre, la chica había dejado de moverse, Aro miro a Carlisle sonriendo satisfactoria y burlonamente, se inclino a un lado de Alice y volvió a tomar su mano, pero esa sonrisa se borro de su rostro de un momento a otro, mirando enojado a Alice de nuevo.

-Ni aun así lo dirás...- dijo Aro, miro a Jane- Hazlo- le ordeno, Jane sonrió y camino hasta un lugar en donde podía ver perfectamente a Alice y Edward.

-¡No!- grito Carlisle, todos lo miramos extrañado, pero la razón por la que él, Emmett y Jasper luchaban por liberarse de nuevo fue más que obvia en no más de un segundo después de eso.

Alice cayó hacia atrás gritando, dejo a la chica en el suelo, Edward siguió con su tarea de beber toda a sangre mientras su hermana se retorcía en el suelo gritando de de lo que parecía ser un dolor inmenso.

Los gritos de Alice habían logrado sacar incluso a Bella del poder de Chelsea, miraba a Alice con dolor.

Aro se inclino a un lado de Alice de nuevo, y aunque ella se movía demasiado, tomo su mano, aferrándose a ella con tal fuerza que había inmovilizado por completo el brazo de Alice, Aro soltó un enorme grito de furia.

-¡Te ordeno que me lo digas todo!- le grito, aunque los gritos de Alice eran tan fuertes que podría parecer que Aro susurraba- ¡Aumenta la intensidad!- le ordeno a Jane, los gritos de Alice eran cada vez mas fuertes con cada intento fallido de Aro de conseguir la información que quería, la mano libre de Alice, se aferro al suelo después de que Aro mirara a Jane, quien seguro aumentaba la intensidad del dolor que le provocaba a Alice, hasta llegar al punto en que los dedos de Alice habían empezado a desgarrar ese suelo de duras rocas.

Mire a Edward, había dejado a la chica mas pálida que nada, seguro no había ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo sin vida, la miro aterrado y empezó a retroceder, hasta que por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, miro aterrado a Alice, pero justo cuando se levanto, Félix no lo dejo dar ni un paso más antes de agarrarlo inmovilizándolo.

-Así que solo uno de ellos lo sabe… ¿Por qué verdades a medias Alice? Dímelo todo de una vez- Aro alzo su mano hacia Jane indicándole que se detuviera, ella de inmediato paro, aunque era obvio que su felicidad había terminado en cuanto los gritos de Alice cesaron.

Aro se levanto del lado de Alice, y ella se quedo ahí en el suelo, hasta que Felix soltó a Edward y de inmediato fue con ella, empezó a susurrarle algo al oído mientras tomaba su mano.

-Bueno… creo que Alice no dirá mas… han sido minutos de la mayor intensidad del poder de Jane y no ha dicho más que una parte… me siento orgulloso… parece que la entrene después de todo.. bien… entonces ¿Quién de ustedes es el que sabe en donde esta Renesmee?- nos miro a todos sonriendo, como si nada hubiese pasado- Vamos… ¿También se rehúsan a hablar conmigo?- todos lo miraban con odio- No querrán obligarme a torturarlos uno por uno hasta que alguien diga algo ¿O si?

Mire a Edward, al parecer se veía un poco más tranquilo, pero sus ojos se veían un poco… extraños… mire de regreso a Aro, nos contemplaba uno por uno, tal vez debería decir que era yo el que lo sabia, todo estaba perdido ya de todos modos, Edward negó con la cabeza, tal vez no era la mejor idea…

-Bien- dijo Aro cuando el silencio inundo la sala por lo que no habían sido mas que segundos-Jane- la llamo, la chica se coloco de nuevo a su lado, Edward nos miro alarmado, pero había sido muy tarde, Aro le susurro algo a Jane y momentos después, Esme se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

* * *

Ehhh jejeje ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora? jajaja XD bueno gracias por seguir leyendo :D y como siempre espero todos sus reviews :D:D ahh ya quiero saber que piensan :D jajaja bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ;)


	17. Chapter 17: Debilidades

**Capitulo 17**

**"Debilidades"**

**Jacob POV**

Ver a Esme caer de esa manera, y su rostro lleno de dolor fue impactante para todos, ¿Pero que podíamos hacer? Nada, aunque… torturaría a todos uno por uno hasta encontrar a quien era el que sabía sobre Renesmee.

-¿Y ahora?- Aro miro a Alice, quien con ayuda de Edward se había levantado- No me obligues a hacerlo Alice- le rogo falsamente- Bien, veamos que sucede ahora…

Los vampiros que tenían atrapado a Jasper, lo soltaron, y Jane camino hasta quedar justo frente a el, Aro llego a un lado de Alice y Edward, y tomo la mano de Alice.

-No lo hagas- le dijo Alice al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Dime en donde esta- le ordeno el, Alice miro a Jasper, y el momento en el que sus miradas se conectaron estuvo cargado de diversos sentimientos que lo volvió fascinante incluso para Aro, fue tan intimo que incomodaba mirarlos, la culpa en los ojos de Alice y la manera en que Jasper le pedía que no dijera nada, que podía soportar esto, aunque segundos después, Jane ya atacaba a Jasper.

El dolor de Jasper no duro mucho, Aro se reía a carcajadas mientras Alice miraba preocupada a Jasper.

-¡Fascinante!- le dijo Aro a Alice- Te he torturado como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, ni el poder máximo de Jane te ha hecho hablar, ni ver a tu hermano cediendo ante sus instintos, ni golpearte había funcionado… pero verlo a él sufriendo…¿ Enserio Alice? Eso si que fue débil…- y después de fulminarla con la mirada, se dio la vuelta hacia mi- Así que… Jacob ¿eh? Pero… ¿Qué no el solo había invadido nuestras tierras?- miro directamente a Jane, ella asintió- Jacob… dime, en donde esta esa niña- comenzó a acercarse a mí, de inmediato me transforme, pero no me moví un solo centímetro cuando Jane ya me atacaba, y ahora sentí a lo que Alice se refería, con "Nos torturaran hasta que supliquemos nuestra muerte" aun estando en fase, me dolía como nada que nunca había sentido en mi vida, sentí la gélida mano de Aro sobre mi pata, pero ¿Qué había hecho? Era un idiota, acababa de firmar la sentencia de muerte de Renesmee, Aro se reía mientras yo aullaba de dolor, ahora lo sabía todo- Llévenselos- ordeno Aro- Alice, Jacob y yo tenemos que hablar- cambie de fase, aun en el suelo, un vampiro me ofreció una enorme capa rojo oscuro, dude en aceptarla aun me moría de dolor pero al menos no estaría desnudo frente a esas sanguijuelas…

Nos escoltaron a otra habitación, mucho más pequeña que la otra sala pero no menos lujosa, lo único que la alumbraba era el fuego de una chimenea y enormes velas, que hacían ver todo muy lúgubre. Alice me ayudaba a moverme, apenas y podía hacerlo, de no estar en la situación "No puedo moverme por el dolor" la imagen de Alice ayudando a alguien tan gigante como yo hubiese sido demasiado cómica.

Alice me ayudo a llegar hasta uno de los sofás de terciopelo rojo escarlata, me senté aun con su ayuda, me sentí aliviado de que algo me sostuviera.

-Así que... Pueden decírmelo todo- se sentó frente a mí, Alice se quedo de pie a mi lado.

-Para que sigues jugando si ya lo sabes todo- dijo Alice furiosa.

-Ahh no lo se todo… de hecho ni siquiera Jacob me lo ha dicho… ¿Saben? Jamás alguien había podido ocultarme nada, soy un lector de almas, cualquier pensamiento que pase por ustedes debería de saberlo, no pensamientos del momento como Edward… pero… ninguno de los dos me ha revelado información completa… no lo que quiero saber… ¿Qué es lo tienen para ocultármelo?

-Renesmee no es peligrosa- le dije débilmente- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-Renesmee no es solo algo que está prohibido crear… es una de las razones de que mis más preciadas adquisiciones se hayan revelado contra mi…

-Eso es culpa de Edward y mía, no de Renesmee.

-¿Y estarías dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias en su lugar?

-Sin duda- me quede estupefacto ante esto, y no fui el único, Aro se había quedado sin palabras.

-Mi señor- un vampiro interrumpió abriendo la puerta- El amo Marcus quiere hablar con Alice.

-Ahora no- dijo Aro.

-El insiste en que es de suma importancia.

-Vete- le dijo Aro a Alice- Llévate al licántropo también- le dijo Aro al vampiro que esperaba a Alice afuera.

Cerraron las dos puertas de la sala en que Aro se quedo solo, y alguien me llevo hasta los calabozos de nuevo, a Alice la llevaron en dirección contraria.

-¡Jacob!- grito Bella en cuanto empecé a bajar las escaleras, abrieron las puertas de la celda en que estábamos solo Alice y yo, los Cullen estaban de nuevo juntos en la celda junto a la nuestra.

Bella y yo nos abrazamos como pudimos a pesar de que las rejas nos separaban.

-¿Cómo estas Jacob?- me pregunto Carlisle.

-Me siento fatal…

-Necesitas descansar… el poder de Jane es muy fuerte, te mantendrá adolorido por algunas horas… jamás supe lo que hacia en alguien humano, pero aun a nosotros nos toma unos minutos recuperarnos de el.

-¿Y Alice?- me pregunto Jasper.

-La llevaron a hablar con un tal Marcus- Edward me miro esperanzado, ¿Qué se traían Alice y Edward con Marcus?

* * *

Saludos twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo jaja XD que creen sobre la ultima pregunta de Jacob jajaja XD vamos díganme todo en sus reviews jajaja XD y bueno... todos quieren que Aro y Jane mueran jajaja :) pues... acepto sus sugerencias de de que manera horrible quieren que mueran jaja XD bueno compañeros nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D


	18. Chapter 18: Su voz

**Capitulo 18**

**"Su voz..."**

**Jacob POV**

Me senté en la esquina de mi celda, desde ahí podía ver a todos los Cullen, Rosalie de nuevo hablaba con Emmett, y Carlisle y Esme hacían lo mismo, Bella se había sentado a un lado de Edward quien tenía la cabeza agachada recargándose en sus piernas, propio de alguien que se sentía mal, pero era Jasper quien se movía de un lado a otro, mirando en ocasiones fijamente hacia el camino que dirigía a los calabozos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jasper mirando a Edward y Bella.

-Todo fue mi culpa- dijo Bella.

-Bella- Esme se acerco y la abrazo maternalmente.

-Es cierto mama… Yo… ataque a Alice… y después deje de proteger su mente…

-Estabas bajo el poder de Chelsea- le dijo Edward- Pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera.

-No es excusa- dijo Bella de nuevo- No solo ella está en peligro ahora, todos nosotros y Nessie también.

-En ese caso el culpable soy yo Bella- ella lo miro incrédula.

-Mate a esa chica…- todos nos quedamos en silencio ante ese comentario.

-El único culpable aquí es Aro- dijo Carlisle.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que las rejas del pasillo de los calabozos se abrieron, alguien estaba bajando, era Alice, seguida de Felix, quien como siempre, le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

**Alice POV**

-Ohh Alice- grito Bella- Lo lamento tanto- Bella se lanzo hacia mi, y como pudo me jalo hacia ella entre las rejas y me abrazo.

-No importa- le dije cuando supe a lo que se refería.

-Pero mira lo que te he hecho- miro la mordida en mi cuello.

-Fue por Chelsea… no te preocupes, ahora lo que importa es Renesmee.

-Haz visto algo.

-No, ya no puedo ver su futuro, no desde que Jacob fue atrapado- Bella retrocedió poniendo sus dos manos en su pecho, con la mirada llena de miedo- Bella eso no significa que…

-¿Ella está muerta?- hice una mueca de dolor cuando Bella empezó a sollozar sin parar, se dejo caer, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, Edward la tomo en sus brazos, ella se abrazo a el fuertemente, sentí una profunda tristeza cuando la vi desmoronarse en pedazos.

-Bella, hay demasiadas razones por las que yo no podría ver su futuro- trate de calmarla, Bella solo negó con la cabeza- Yo no puedo ver a los licántropos…tal vez… la manada de Jacob la encontró- una chispa de esperanza recorrió el rostro de todos los Cullen.

-O tal vez ya no hay futuro para ella- parecía que tenía un ataque de ansiedad, parecía que le faltaba la respiración, aunque lo único que le faltaba era su razón de existir.

-Bella… tienes que tener esperanza en que ella está bien, no puedes dejarte caer asi, tienes que salir de aquí y buscarla.

-Nos mataran a todos y lo sabes Alice, mira lo que Aro te hizo, y tu eres lo que mas aprecia en la vida, ¿Qué crees que nos hara a nosotros?

Bella enterro su rostro en el pecho de Edward, mientras el le susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a entender, todos decidieron darles privacidad y fingieron hacer otra cosa, Carlisle pensaba en algún plan para poder salir de ahí con vida.

Me quede mirando a Bella y mi hermano, mi mente vagaba desde ideas para que los Cullen pudiesen regresar a su vida antes de que Aro decidiera deshacerse de todos ellos solo por diversión, hasta la manera de lograr que Edward pudiera estar con Bella, seria muy difícil que Aro lo dejara ir, pero al menos tenia una oportunidad, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando el me tomo de una mano y me jalo obligándome a estar entre sus brazos, aunque realmente no me opondría, en mis siglos de vida jamas hubo algo que me hiciera sentir tan bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto en un susurro sin separarnos.

-Tu lo sabes mejor que yo- le dije, el soltó una pequeña risita.

-No deberías sentirte así, nada ha sido tu culpa.

-Aro nos entreno siempre a no tener debilidades… a no pensar en alguien mas que no fuésemos nosotros… o el… y basto con verte sufrir para que lograra que le dijera lo que quería…

-Fue inevitable… aunque debo admitir que si nuestras vidas no estuvieran en peligro, disfrutaría la situación… eso significa ¿Qué sientes algo por mi?- me encogí de hombros.

-Lo supiste antes que yo- el deslizo una mano por mi rostro, instintivamente me queje cuando toco la mordida que me había hecho Bella.

-Sanara pronto, en cuanto tu cuerpo se adapte a la ponzoña dejaras de sentirlo.

-Aro jamás había permitido que me mordieran.

-Jamás permitiré que lo hagan de nuevo.

-Jasper… era verdad cuando te dije que algunas cosas no se hacen para que duren.

-¿De que hablas?

-No podremos estar juntos jamas.

-No puedes decir eso.

-Jasper…

-Todo en esta eternidad se puede.

-No, la única manera en que podremos estar juntos es si estamos muertos.

-Entonces moriremos- se encogió de hombros, ¿Qué todo se lo tomaba a broma? Era igual a Emmett…

-Tienes que aceptarlo, y no debes interponerte si Aro decide asesinarme.

-Alice- puse mi mano en su boca para que dejara de hablar, por primera vez nos vimos fijamente a los ojos.

-Solo disfruta el momento… el cual ha sido demasiado corto- me miro desconcertado, pero cuando Felix abrió la celda de nuevo, lo entendió, nos miramos por última vez antes de que fuera a mi encuentro con Felix.

Fue Aro quien personalmente me escolto hasta la torre que Edward y yo habíamos compartido por siglos, jamás creí que regresaría a ese lugar, ahora tenía aun mas seguridad, el doble de guardias que antes la custodiaban, subimos las escaleras lentamente, ese viaje jamás se me había hecho tan largo.

-Permíteme- dijo Aro, paso a mi lado y abrió la puerta, hizo una seña amablemente invitándome a entrar.

-¿Alice?- su delgada voz inundo mis oídos y no supe si lo que sentí fue el mayor miedo de mi vida o alivio de escuchar su voz de nuevo.

* * *

Hola twihards :D aquí el nuevo capitulo jajaja XD me muero de ganas de que me digan de quien creen que sea esa voz :O:O:O:O jajaja XD díganme todo en sus reviews porfis :D


	19. Chapter 19: Poderes

**Capitulo 19**

**"Poderes"**

**Edward POV**

Trate de concentrarme en escuchar los pensamientos a mi alrededor, pero no podía escuchar nada de Aro o Alice.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Emmett cuando todos estaban distraídos, de nuevo ideando estrategias para poder salir del palacio Vulturi a salvo, leí la mente de todos para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera escuchando.

-No puedo encontrar a Alice… ni a Aro- le dije en un susurro, no quería que Bella o Jasper escucharan y su mente se convirtiera en un mar de preocupaciones.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-No lo sé Emmett… la guardia de Aro, Renata, puede repeler ataques físicos pero su mente jamás ha estado fuera del radar.

-Tal vez dejaron el castillo.

-No falta nadie de la guardia… Aro no se atrevería a salir del palacio solo con Alice.

**Alice POV**

Mis ojos debieron haberse abierto como nunca antes en cuanto la vi, ella corrió hacia mi abriendo sus brazos, su rostro aun distorsionado por el miedo pero a la vez alegre de verme ahí.

-Nessie- dije cuando choco contra mí, aun desconcertada, mire a Aro horrorizada, el se limito a sonreírme macabramente para después salir azotando la puerta, pensé en seguirlo pero una vez que cruzara esa puerta, la guardia que ahora custodiaba terminaría conmigo, y Nessie no tendía oportunidad.

-Alice- me dijo ella aliviada- creí que jamás volvería a verte… ohh he tenido tanto miedo, ¿Y mama? ¿Has sabido algo de mi familia?

-Tu familia ha sido encerrada en los calabozos- ella me miro asustada- Están bien… de hecho Edward, Emmett y yo hemos estado con ellos por lo que ya han sido varios días… tal vez una o dos semanas.

-¿Y Jacob?

-Jacob está bien, nadie puede acercarse por su olor- reímos un poco- Nessie ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-El mismo día que me dejaste con Jacob, nos siguieron en el aeropuerto, Jacob no quiso arriesgar a toda la gente inocente así que salimos y nos atacaron, logramos escapar por algunas horas, y Jacob me escondió pero fue inútil… me encontraron poco después de eso, no supe que paso con Jake, creí que estaba muerto.

-¿Llevas aquí desde entonces?

-Sí, me trajeron de inmediato hasta aquí- ella me miro de nuevo- me alegro tanto de no volver a estar sola con ella, es realmente aterradora.

-¿Ella?

-Hay una vampira, ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo desde que llegue, tu… ¿No la haz visto?

-Nessie no he visto nada acerca de ti desde que Jacob te puso a salvo.

-¿Perdiste tus poderes?

-No creo que sea posible- "Aunque mi vida sería menos difícil si lo fuera" me dije a mi misma- Solo… necesito hablar con Edward- me senté en mi cama, mi habitación seguía igual que como la había dejado, al menos podría cambiar mi ropa, llevaba días con ese vestido e incluso ahora estaba manchado de sangre, me mire en el enorme espejo que estaba frente a mí, mis ojos estaban ahora color carmesí, de inmediato mire hacia otro lado, había asesinado a alguien. Cerré los ojos mientras masajeaba mi cien con mis dedos, sentí como Nessie se sentaba a mi lado y se recargaba en mí. Trate de llamar a Edward en mi mente, pero no conseguía ver su respuesta, no estábamos tan lejos después de todo, el debería poder leer mi mente, y debía decidir su respuesta para que yo pudiera verlo, asi era como funcionaban nuestras conversaciones mentales, pero esta vez no podía ver nada, me concentre en el futuro de diversas personas, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Rosalie, e incluso el de Nessie, pero no conseguía ver absolutamente nada, despues de todo, tal vez si era posible que perdiera mis poderes, abrí los ojos y me encontré a Nessie mirándome.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Edward?

-No… tal vez sea Jacob.

-No tiene nada que ver con el licántropo- dijo una voz completamente desconocida, mire hacia la puerta, me levante de inmediato de la cama y puse a Nessie detrás de mi, fulmine con la mirada al dueño de esa voz, era tan alto como Felix, podría jurar que era incluso más grande que el, aunque lucia igual de fuerte, empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, la cual era enorme pero sus pies al ser tan largos lo hacían aproximarse con rapidez hasta nosotras.

-No te acerques- le dije amenazadoramente, a pesar de que mi pura voz podría intimidar a cualquiera, nuestra diferencia de tamaños, era suficiente como para que ni siquiera tomara en cuenta mi amenaza, dio solo unos pasos más hasta que llego frente a mí, y miro a Renesmee, salte sobre el cuando me di cuenta de que a quien quería era a Nessie, arremeti contra el y de ese golpe, llegamos al otro lado de la habitación, en el suelo apenas se dibujaron unas grietas, me tomo de los hombros y de un movimiento que no logre anticipar, y por mas que me resisti, no pude hacer nada, rodamos hasta que el quedo sobre mi, inmovilizándome por completo.

-Pero que modales los míos… permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es, Byron- trate de moverme para zafarme de él, pero solo conseguí que me levantara un poco con sus enormes brazos para después azotarme contra el suelo de nuevo, pude sentir el dolor del golpe, su fuerza era incomparable, para que a un vampiro le doliera el golpe se necesitaba una fuerza descomunal, y después de atacarla, sabía que definitivamente era mucho más fuerte que Felix, mil veces más fuerte…

Se puso de pie, dejándome en el suelo, me levante de inmediato y mire si Nessie estaba bien, aunque nos veía horrorizada, estaba a salvo, trate de llegar a ella, pero Byron ademas de fuerte, era rápido, sobrepasaba la velocidad vampirica que todos teníamos, de pronto me tomo por detrás, poniendo su enorme brazo alrededor de mi cuello apretándome contra el.

-¡Alice!- grito Nessie cuando vio mi vida amenazada por Byron.

-¡No!- le grite a la niña cuando se movió un poco con intenciones de acercarse a nosotras- Quédate en donde estas- le dije, ella se pego aun mas a la pared como si esta pudiese moverse para retroceder aun mas de la escena.

-Tiene razón, ni siquiera ella podría defenderte ahora- le dijo Byron arrastrando las palabras-Apuesto a que te preguntas ¿Por qué no me viste venir?- se agacho un poco y olio mi cabello, me estremecí cuando lo sentí- Es solo mi poder, mi hermana y yo somos alguna especie de vampiros fuera de lo común, somos mucho mas rápidos y fuertes- me apretó contra el haciendo que pudiera sentir la presión en mi cuerpo- Pero tenemos cierta particularidad, podemos hacer que los poderes de otros vampiros dejen de funcionar por completo mientras nosotros lo deseemos.

* * *

Saludos de nuevo twihards :D jaja XD bueno contestando algunas de sus preguntas de los reviews, de Alec... jaja XD no puedo decirles nada sin darles spoilers jajaja XD y alice y Edward que se traen con marcus jaja tampoco dire nada, aunque debo decirles que he dejado minipistas eh?! jaja XD pero bueno, ya lo sabran cuando lleguemos a ese capitulo :D por ahora díganme que les parece en sus reviews :D


	20. Chapter 20: Oscuridad

**Capitulo 20**

**"Oscuridad"**

**Alice POV**

-¿Acaso no piensas irte?- le pregunte despotamente a Byron, Nessie estaba sentada a un lado de mi en la cama, mientras Byron se había plantado enfrente de la puerta, habíamos tenido algún tipo de batalla de miradas, nos confesábamos nuestro odio cada milésima de segundo que pasaba, Nessie apretó mi mano demostrándome su miedo, no quería que volviésemos a pelear.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Sacarme de aquí a patadas?- me reto, lo mire con odio, la verdad es que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, de hecho lo deseaba más que nada, pero Nessie de nuevo apretó mi mano implorándome que no lo hiciera- Te recuerdo que no puedes ver el futuro, y no creo que tengas la misma fuerza física que yo- gruña por la verdad de sus palabras, no podría contra el en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, me di la vuelta, encontrándome de nuevo con mi mirada en el enorme espejo, cada segundo que pasaba mis ojos tomaban un color rojo carmesí más intenso, me decepcionaba tanto verme así, había sido más de un siglo de estar frente a la sangre humana mientras la guardia se alimentaba y jamás había perdido el control de esa manera, y no podía imaginar lo culpable que se sentiría Edward, después de todo, el había bebido incluso más sangre que yo.

Me concentre de nuevo en llamar a Edward, después de todo, Byron solo afectaba mi poder, tal vez el podría saber lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque no serviría de mucho, o Byron nos mataría en esa habitación, o Aro nos llamaría para tener el placer el mismo.

-Así que… solo para hacer tema de conversación… ¿Desde hace cuanto que estas con Aro?- me pregunto Byron, lo mire de reojo para después ignorarlo- Nosotros llegamos hace cincuenta años- rodé los ojos, me cruce de brazos y le di la espalda- Entonces no queremos ser amigos… aunque tal vez deberías considerar hablar conmigo… después de todo será tu última conversación con alguien- estaba a punto de decirme algo de nuevo cuando tocaron la puerta, me sonrió macabramente y después se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

-Alice- me dijo Renesmee asustada una vez que Byron cerró la puerta.

-No te preocupes- le dije pero me vi interrumpida cuando Byron entro de nuevo y me tomo por el brazo y me jalo levantándome de la cama, trato de llevarme hasta la puerta, pero no iba a dejar que me tratara de esa manera, le di un gran golpe en el rostro que logro que me soltara, lo mire enojada y el me miro de la misma manera, y entonces se abalanzo sobre mí, me moví alrededor de la gran habitación, pero no sirvió de nada cuando se estrello contra mí con tanta fuerza que chocamos contra la pared rompiéndola y caímos lo que podrían haber sido treinta pisos, una vez que llegamos al suelo, los vampiros que custodiaban la torre que ahora eran demasiados, se apresuraron a ayudar a Byron, me levante quitándomelo de encima con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde había salido, antes sentía que su fuerza era mayor a la mía, pero ahora… era diferente... todos trataban de atraparme, pero a pesar de que no podía anticipar sus movimientos, podía esquivarlos fácilmente e incluso pude golpear a la mayoría, los lance hacia todos lados, la escena podría ser muy graciosa, decenas de vampiros volando por los aires, pero solo había alguien a quien quería golpear y ese era Byron, salte sobre el y salimos volando varios metros, lo golpee en el aire, pero cuando chocamos contra el suelo, no supe que paso, todo se volvió oscuro…

Edward POV

Jasper se la pasaba caminando en círculos por toda la celda mientras todos lo observábamos, a mi me habían cambiado de celda, ahora estaba yo solo, mientras esa vampira, Dahnya custodiaba el pasillo sin dejar de mirarme, estaba furioso, no había sabido nada de mi hermana en días, había asesinado a una chica inocente, y para terminar, Dahnya no dejaba que mi poder funcionara, o eso era lo que había alcanzado a leer en su mente antes de que dejara de leer la mente de todo el mundo, solté un gruñido solo de recordarlo, todos los Cullen me miraron, no tenían idea de lo que pasaba, solo había alcanzado a decirles que no sabía nada de Alice, y Dahnya afuera de mi celda, no nos dejaba hablar entre nosotros, lo que no entendía era porque no dejaba de mirarme, nos habíamos sumido en algún tipo de batalla visual, ella me veía y yo no dejaría de verla por puro orgullo, y la verdad era que usualmente no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera pensado muy bien en un plan pero ahora, lo único que quería era matarla, y estaba seguro de que eso era por las emociones de Jasper inundando a todos a su alrededor.

Escuche como la puerta que daba con el pasillo principal se abría, y alguien enorme bajaba, era completamente parecido a Dahnya, podría apostar a que eran hermanos, pero como no podía leer la mente, me enoje aun mas, odiaba no saber lo que pasaba.

El vampiro se acerco a Dahnya y susurro algo en su oído, algo que estaba seguro todos habíamos tratado de escuchar, pero nadie había podido hacerlo, Dahnya me miro y empezó a reír casi inaudiblemente, aunque podía ver sus gestos burlones, abrió la puerta de la reja.

-Vamos- me ordeno haciendo una seña para que me levantara- Tienes que ir a ver el cadáver de tu hermanita- una profunda sensación de miedo, desesperación, enojo, tristeza y millones de sentimientos me inundaron, me levante de inmediato y me acerque amenazadoramente a Dahnya.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- la tome por los hombros, pero no antes de que el otro vampiro se pusiera en medio de los dos, era mucho más grande que yo, trate de empujarlo, lo cual increíblemente funciono, lo mande hasta el otro lado de la celda.

-Vaya... Alice opuso la misma fuerza… lástima que no le funciono- y eso basto para desatar mi furia, el simple hecho de que pronunciara su nombre, salte sobre el y lo azote contra el suelo provocando un enorme hoyo en el, vi como Dahnya se acercaba a nosotros rápidamente y trato de tomarme por el cuello, lo cual funciono, con toda mi fuerza la empuje hacia atrás, salimos de la celda, y ella se había montado en mi espalda, pero aun así, pude estamparnos contra la puerta de la celda en la que estaban encerrados los Cullen, y como había sido mi plan desde que la sentí sobre mí, Jasper y Emmett la tomaron de los brazos, inmovilizándola contra la reja, regrese con el otro vampiro y lo empuje hacia adentro de la celda, para después cerrarla dejándolo atrapado adentro, el empezó a gritar que lo sacáramos de ahí y que soltaran a Dahnya, y algo que me pareció extremadamente curioso era que ningún Vulturi acudía a su llamado, la puerta de los calabozos jamás se había quedado sin protección.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Dahnya, la tome por el cuello, y con esa fuerza extraordinaria pude inmovilizarla yo solo, abrí la puerta de los Cullen y después encerré a Dahnya en esa celda, después sacamos a Jacob, quien seguía un poco adolorido por la tortura que se había llevado con Jane, pero al menos ahora podía moverse.

Salimos de los calabozos, y llegamos a ese enorme pasillo que daba con todas las salas de los Vulturi, no había nadie lo cual era realmente extraño, lo único bueno era que ahora podia hacer uso de mi poder de nuevo, jamás volvería a quejarme de tenerlo y tener que soportar los pensamientos de todos sin un poco de calma alguna vez.

De pronto supe por que no había nadie en los pasillos, en la mente de todos estaba esa alarma que corría por el palacio Vulturi cuando había una pelea que se creía podía salirse de control, frente a la torre en la que habíamos vivido por más de un siglo mi hermana y yo… no… no quería comprobar eso…

Abrí la puerta que daba contra el patio que estaba frente a esa torre, la noche estaba llena de estrellas y una enorme luna llena, el patio de piedras grises estaba repleto, podría apostar que todos los vampiros de la guardia del palacio habían acudido a ese llamado, conforme iba avanzando hacia el olor de Alice los vampiros se movían para dejarme pasar, y fue entonces cuando lo vi, Aro hincado a un lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Alice.

* * *

Jajajaja XD no me lancen a los Vulturi! jajaja XD ya quiero leer todos sus reviews jaja XD debo decirles que todo el capitulo se me ocurrio por uno de sus reviews jaja :) siempre me hacen llenarme de ideas que es difícil acomodarlas ja! pero aquí tienen :O  
Y por cierto, me olvide de contestar una pregunta, Anastacius en su review del capitulo 17 pregunto sobre Chelsea afectando a Bella, bueno, se supone que asi como Alice le dice a Jacob que bastaba un segundo para que ella perdiera el control y Aro pudiese leer sus pensamientos, lo mismo paso con Bella, jaja la golpea y ella pierde el control y es entonces cuando esa milésima de segundo le afecta y Chelsea hace que odie con todo a Alice, por eso la ataca :) disculpa por no haber respondido hasta ahora, se me paso :) pero bueno, déjenme tooodos sus reviews :D estoy ansiosa de leerlos :D nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	21. Chapter 21: Promesas

**Capitulo 21**

**"Promesas"**

**Emmett POV**

Aro miraba el cuerpo de Alice con un dolor increíble, su rostro tenia una expresión que jamás le había visto tener, no podía creerlo, después de todo si tenía sentimientos, mire a Edward y a Jasper, este ultimo parecía una estatua, su rostro deformado por el dolor, yo lo único que quería era matar a Aro, Edward miro a todos a su alrededor, pero después se enfoco en Aro, y lo miro con odio.

-No te lo voy a permitir- grito Edward antes de saltar hasta quedar frente a el y lanzándolo varios metros lejos de el, los guardias que estaban ahí, de inmediato hicieron posiciones de ataque, pero Edward hizo lo mismo protegiendo el cuerpo de Alice- Nadie la va a tocar- dijo Edward enojado.

-Déjenlo- dijo Aro, caminando de regreso hasta donde estaba Edward- Al menos merecen despedirse de ella.

Jasper negó lentamente con la cabeza, y empezó a caminar hacia atrás aun mirando a Alice, Aro se acerco a Edward y mientras le decía algunas cosas que no me moleste en escuchar, todos los guardias estaban alerta por si Edward trataba de dañar a Aro, nadie se dio cuenta cuando Jasper se dio la vuelta y entro corriendo por la puerta que daba con el pasillo principal de nuevo, fui tras el, no podía dejar que hiciera una locura, ni siquiera sabía lo que podía planear, abrí rápidamente la puerta y vi como Jasper daba la vuelta en la puerta de los calabozos ¿Quería regresar?

Me apresure a seguirlo, pero justo cuando acababa de cruzar la puerta, un enorme estruendo lleno mis oídos, corrí aun mas rápido, el pasillo de los calabozos era interminable pero entonces lo vi, el vampiro con el que Edward había peleado hacia unos momentos, salió volando con tal fuerza que el golpe pudo haberse escuchado hasta el patio en el que estaban todos los guardias.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- grito Jasper, se acerco a él, quien lo veía lleno de miedo, ¿Y quién no lo haría? Jasper parecía otro por completo, Jasper lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto estampándolo contra las rejas, el tipo era enorme, pero en ese momento, parecía paralizado de miedo.

-Luchábamos, y de pronto simplemente se desvaneció- dijo el vampiro lleno de miedo.

-¡Eso no es posible!- Jasper abrazo su cuello amenazadoramente, podría terminar con el en menos de un segundo.

-Dime cuál es tu poder- le ordene.

-No les diré nada- dijo el vampiro- Han perdido su oportunidad- dijo riéndose cuando un grupo de guardias llego hasta donde estábamos nosotros y de inmediato nos atacaron, Jasper logro terminar con tres, su furia era implacable y además era muy bueno luchando, pero como siempre, la guardia usaba su gran numero para llevar siempre ventaja, aunque terminamos con algunos de ellos, pudieron encerrarnos de nuevo en la celda, y hacer que el vampiro y la otra vampira salieran libres.

Edward POV

-Los Cullen han sido encerrados de nuevo como ordeno- le dijo Félix a Aro cuando entro por la puerta, Aro se dio la vuelta, y le hizo una seña de que se retirara, junto con Caius y Dahnya, éramos los únicos en esa pequeña habitación, y el cuerpo de mi hermana yacía en un pequeño lecho, Félix salió de nuevo dejándonos solos de nuevo, no podía creer que Aro se arriesgara a estar solo conmigo, y en un lugar tan pequeño, podría asesinarlos a los dos jefes Vulturi tan fácilmente… aunque después terminaría en pedazos por Dahnya…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- le pregunte retadoramente a Aro, de nuevo no podía leer la mente de nadie, fulmine con la mirada a Dahnya, cada vez la odiaba aun mas- Sea lo que sea que querías saber de Alice, jamás lo sabrás ahora…

-Aro, esto es una gran pérdida, necesitamos hablar- dijo Caius- A solas- me miro.

-No los dejare solos con ella- dije de inmediato- Nadie va a tocarla- le dije a Aro recordando su primer pensamiento antes de que Dahnya llegara y bloqueara mi poder, cuando un vampiro moría, sus restos debían ser incinerados.

-Vamos hermano- le dijo Aro a Caius- ¿Aun no ha llegado Marcus?- le pregunto antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Me senté a un lado de Alice y tome su mano hundiendo mi rostro en ella, jamás había sentido tal perdida, millones de imágenes llegaron a mi mente en cuanto cerré los ojos, recuerdos, pero había uno en especial que jamás abandonaría mi consciencia ahora.

"-Auch- se quejo Alice haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando toque la herida que tenia en la cabeza, trato de empujar mi mano.

-Alice- la regañe, ella hizo un pequeño puchero, y eso bastó para que bajara mi mano.

-Me duele- me dijo aun con ese puchero.

-Lo se- le dije- Y por eso debo curarte.

-Edward tienes siete años- ella soltó una risita- Eso debe hacerlo un doctor.

-Alice…

-Lo sé… nadie quiere acercarse a mi… ¿Tan fea soy?- reí un poco negando con la cabeza.

-Eres hermosa- ella tomo los laterales de su boca con sus pequeñas manitas jalándolos haciendo que su boca se viera cuadrada.

"¿Qué dices ahora?" dijo en su mente al no poder hablar con su boca así.

-Dejemos de jugar- le dije- Déjame limpiar tus heridas- su sonrisa desapareció de pronto, su mirada se torno triste de nuevo, estábamos en una pequeña cueva, a penas cabíamos, o mejor dicho a penas cabía yo, a pesar de tener siete años, era muy alto, tenía que caminar ya con la cabeza agachada, mientras que Alice, podía saltar todo lo que quisiera ahí adentro, tenía cinco años, pero era tan pequeña y frágil. Mi pequeña hermana miro la entrada de la cueva, la lluvia caía como nunca la habíamos visto, y los relámpagos tampoco faltaban.

-¿Crees que se hayan ido?- me pregunto.

-Estoy seguro de que los asuste lo suficiente- le dije- revelar sus miedos y contestar las preguntas de su mente, no entiendo por que les da tanto miedo.

-Te viste un poco macabro cuando repetiste todo lo que la señora James pensaba- soltó una risita- Fue como de película de terror.

-Nada los asusta más que el que repita lo que dicen en su mente- volví a tomar el pañuelo que se supone los hombres debían llevar, hasta ahora me había parecido inútil que un hombre llevara un pañuelo en su bolsillo a todos lados, aunque no era un hombre, pero trataba de comportarme como tal, volví a sacar mi mano para que se mojara con la lluvia y se enjuagara la sangre de la que ya estaba manchado.

Acerque el pañuelo de nuevo a la frente de Alice para limpiar su herida.

-¡Auch!- grito Alice.

-Alice… todavía no te toco- le dije, ella me miro de nuevo con su puchero- Déjame hacerlo o se te va a infectar, esas piedras estaban llenas de lodo, mira- limpie con mi dedo un poco de su frente, tan rápido que no alcanzo a detenerme, observo mi dedo con cuidado.

-Está realmente sucia- me dijo cuando vio mi dedo manchado de su sangre y lodo.

-Lo está- y así fue como me dejo limpiar su herida- Te dije que no salieras al jardín.

-Solo quería jugar- dijo tristemente.

-Fue muy peligroso- ella agacho la cabeza.

-Pudiste haberme llamado al menos, creí que no llegaría a tiempo cuando te vi desde la ventana.

-La señora James me llamo bruja, y su hija Marie dijo que mi ropa era horrible- una lagrima se deslizo por su pequeña carita, ella se abrazo a mí.

-No eres una bruja- dije enojado, odiaba cuando la gente del pueblo hacia que mi hermanita llorara, no podía entender cómo podían insultar y lastimar a una niña de esa manera, esta vez le habían lanzado piedras y tenía heridas abiertas por todos lados, una en la cabeza por una piedra que la golpeo y las demás de cuando se cayó raspando sus rodillas mientras trataba de huir.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué soy? O…. ¿Qué somos?

-El señor Aro dice que somos especiales.

-¿Crees que él sea especial también?

-Estoy seguro, de otra manera no se acercaría a nosotros, parece que ahora todos nos tienen miedo.

-Tal vez deberíamos llamarlo a el, y decirle que voy a morir.

-Alice no vas a morir.

-Pero mira cuánta sangre, se me acabara…

-No se te acabara.

-¿Y si muriera? ¿Crees que vaya al infierno como todos dicen?

-Ya te dije que no eres una bruja, eres una persona buena que no merece nada de lo que le pasa.

-Estaría sola por que incluso en el infierno me tendrían miedo…

-No estarías sola… yo te seguiría a cualquier parte.

-Tendrías que morir.

-Lo haría, no podría quedarme solo, somos los dos fenómenos Masen o nada.

-No quisiera que también murieras.

-¿Y qué sería de mi entonces? ¿Con quién jugaría? ¿O tocaría nuestras canciones? Ninguna se escucharía bien si tu no me acompañas con tu violín o en el piano.

-Podrías buscar a alguien tan raro como yo.

-No creo que exista alguien igual de molesto que tu- me saco la lengua.

-Solo soy divertida.

-También hiperactiva… y muchos otros calificativos que necesitan acompañarse de un "Demasiado" para hacerte honor.

-Promete que si mi sangre se acaba y muero, no morirás también.

-No prometeré eso- ella se lanzo contra mí, quedando sobre mí, aprisionándome en el suelo y haciendo que me ensuciara por completo.

-Promételo, me sentiría muy culpable si me siguieras al infierno.

-No iras al infierno, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

-¡Promételo!

-Muy bien- dije cuando me amenazo con una bola de lodo- Lo prometo.

-Que bueno- dijo ella feliz- Por que ya vi que no moriré hoy.

-Me alegro, me enfadaría mucho contigo si murieras- ella rio a carcajadas.

-Deberíamos irnos, Aro llego hace unos minutos y ha terminado de hablar con papa, ahora quiere vernos.

-Lo sé."

* * *

Hey twihards! jajaja XD bueno jaja como verán, el capitulo es como de transición jaja quería poner una parte de Edward y Alice como niños jaja XD pero bueno, y otra cosa, algunos me han dicho en sus reviews y algunos otros en mensajes acerca del final feliz o no feliz, quiero que sepan que realmente estoy pensándomelo mucho jajaja XD pero eso lo verán hasta el dia del ultimo capitulo jajaja XD Déjenme todas sus opiniones! jajaja XD y solo como curiosidad jajaja XD he dejado una pequeña pista de lo que pasara en este capitulo jaja :O


	22. Chapter 22: Alguien muy importante

Hey twihards, :D recuerden que las partes en itálicas son recuerdos :)

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

** "Alguien muy importante"**

**Emmett POV**

Entre por la puerta, y de inmediato vi a Edward tomando de la mano a Alice, con sus manos entrelazados frente al rostro de Edward, que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-El vampiro con el que peleaba dijo que simplemente se había desvanecido mientras luchaban- le dije, el me miro con dolor.

-¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?

-No hay una razón lógica para que esto haya sucedido- dirigió su mirada hasta una esquina, ni siquiera yo había notado su presencia, ver a Alice de esa manera, y a Edward completamente derrumbado, la vampira nos sonreía burlonamente.

-Quiero hablar con Aro- dijo Edward de pronto, la vampira que estaba en la esquina se dirigió de pronto a la puerta y la abrió indicándole a Edward que pasara- No dejes que nadie la toque- dijo Edward antes de salir, con la vampira detrás de él.

Y entonces me quede solo en la habitación con Alice, o el cuerpo de Alice… me senté a su lado, Aro siempre me había amenazado sobre Alice, si algo le llegaba a pasar, yo pagaría las consecuencias, me preguntaba ¿Qué haría esta vez? El destino de ese vampiro debía ser cruel… y estaba seguro de que no le iría para nada bien con Jasper, quien no paraba de luchar para que lo dejaran darle su merecido, aunque parecía que todos queríamos hacerlo, tal vez terminaríamos peleando entre nosotros para asesinarlo lentamente, aunque yo en lo único que podía pensar, era en una manera de hacerle honor a Alice con esa muerte, no sería una simple venganza por asesinar a la persona que había sido lo más importante para mí por más de un siglo, y aunque ahora Rosalie había llegado a mi vida y prometía convertirse en alguien igual de importante, el lugar que Alice ocupaba en mi corazón, jamás desaparecería…

_"-Emmett vamos a la montaña- me dijo Alice por primera vez._

_-Alice… no creo que deberíamos hacer eso._

_-¿Y por qué no?- puso su pequeño pie frente a mi mientras estaba sentada en la cama y lo movió de un lado a otro mientras los cordones colgaban._

_-Alice, ya tienes seis años, ya deberías haber aprendido a atar tus cordones- ella se encogió de hombros- No entiendo cómo puedes tocar tan bien el piano con esas manos tan pequeñas y no poder hacer esto- le dije cuando termine de atar los cordones de sus botitas cafés, llevaba un atuendo de exploradora, a pesar de que la época no permitía que una mujer usara pantalones, que iba importarle eso a Alice, y Aro solo se preocupaba por complacerla, jamás le había dicho que no._

_-¿Entonces iremos?_

_-Sabes que aun no puedo controlarme muy bien..._

_-No pasara nada- tomo mi mano y salto de su enorme cama._

_-Iré a avisarle a Aro._

_-No- se apresuro a decirme antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta- Insistirá en que al menos diez de sus aburridos guardias vengan con nosotros._

_-Lo cual es necesario._

_-Solo nos vigilan… no nos dejaran jugar a gusto._

_-¿Cuándo podrás entender que tu sangre huele delicioso? Algún nómada podría atacarnos._

_-Para eso tienes ese enorme cuerpo de oso ¿No? Podrás contra cualquiera._

_-Claro que puedo contra cualquiera… pero ¿Y qué tal y el que quiere comerte soy yo?_

_-Entonces tendré que usar mi nueva supermaniobra para defenderme- empecé a reír a carcajadas lo cual ni siquiera disfrute cuando la vi con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, deje de reír de inmediato._

_-Lo lamento, me da mucha curiosidad esa nueva supermaniobra tuya- en un segundo, su semblante entero cambio, una enorme sonrisa inundo su pequeño rostro._

_-Te la enseñare en la montaña… y sin Aro._

_-A eso se le llama chantaje._

_-Y… Edward y yo haremos una canción para ti también._

_-¿Y todo a cambio de que te lleve a la montaña sin permiso de Aro?_

_-Es algo injusto…_

_-¡Claro que es algo injusto! ¿Te imaginas lo que me haría Aro si_

_-Quería que mi supermaniobra fuera sorpresa y las canciones que componemos nos llevan hasta semana y media- me interrumpió sin siquiera darse cuenta…_

_-¿Y es eso lo que te preocupa?- una supermaniobra sorpresa y semana y media, los dos prodigios tardaban mucho menos en hacer su magia con sus instrumentos, todo a cambio de la tortura que se llevaría el gran Emmett con Aro y Jane._

_-Trato o no- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí._

_-¿Y si no acepto?_

_-Aplicare mi supermaniobra ahora mismo… en ti…_

_-Suena muy amenazador…_

_-Tal vez debería mostrártelo para que sepas que no debes hacerme enojar._

_-Muy bien, hazlo._

_-¡Emmett!- hizo un puchero y de nuevo se cruzo de brazos._

_-¿Por qué no puedes conformarte con el jardín del palacio? Fue construido para ti._

_-Aro lo construyo a mi gusto…_

_-¿A tu gusto? Yo creo que minimizas la situación cuando dices "A tu gusto"_

_-Olvido el pequeño detalle de que odio que se me vigile como si fuera indefensa- rodé los ojos, la niña de verdad se creía un arma mortal- ¿Ves este traje?- asentí- Pues debo estrenarlo ya o pasara de moda, y no saldré al jardín del palacio para estrenarlo ¿O sí? No… tiene que ser algo peligroso… algo así como la montaña._

_-No dejare que juegues con los osos de nuevo._

_-¿Qué hay de los pumas bebe?_

_-Mucho menos._

_-Entonces podemos fingir que tu eres el oso… siempre he pensado que tienes cara de oso- sonreí ante el cumplido._

_-No podre convencerte de no ir ¿O sí?- negó con la cabeza sonriendo, hice un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que nos fuéramos, subió a su cama y abrió sus brazos, me acerque a ella y la ayude a subir a mi enorme espalda, que fácil era que esa pequeña niña me manejara…_

_-Espera, el guardia ira al otro lado del pasillo…- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se concentraba en lo que podía ver, que para seguir siendo humana, su poder estaba bastante desarrollado, aunque eran aun decisiones que tardaban segundos en cumplirse, nada con anticipación, pero para una pequeña niña humana de seis años…- Ahora- susurro en una voz demasiado baja, apenas yo pude escucharla._

_Abrí la puerta y salí a toda velocidad, bajamos las escaleras, ahora venia la parte más difícil, pero aun así, no era la primera vez que con el poder de Alice, podíamos burlar a los guardias._

_-Aro me ha pedido que lleve a la niña- dije en un tono serio, los vampiros asintieron y nos abrieron esas enormes puertas que eran tan pesadas para la propia seguridad de la torre que se necesitaban varios vampiros empujándolas juntos para abrirse._

_Como siempre, Alice logro burlar la seguridad del palacio, salí corriendo con Alice agarrada fuertemente en mi espalda, ni aunque tratara de quitármela de encima se caería, reía a carcajadas mientras yo corría tan rápido como podía, incluso trepaba algunos árboles, era como su montaña rusa personal, me detuve cuando llegamos a su lago favorito, un pequeño claro con un lago y muchos árboles._

_-¡Wiii!- Alice salto de mi espalda y empezó a correr con los brazos abiertos._

_-A lo que vinimos pequeño duende- le dije- Enséñame esa maniobra tuya- ella me miro divertida, la verdad era que si me causaba mucha curiosidad, Alice siempre tenía ocurrencias que resultaban ser bastante divertidas._

_-Sabia que lo pedirías… pero ¿Estás seguro? No quisiera lastimarme._

_-Claro que si enana._

_-No soy enana… tu eres enorme- me encogí de hombros, ella se acerco a mi- Ahora atácame- me dijo seriamente, moví mi puño lentamente hacia ella- ¿A eso le llamas un ataque? ¡No finjas! He visto como atacas a los demás vampiros cuando quieren beberme._

_-Alice no voy a atacarte así- dije riendo, ella se cruzo de brazos._

_-¿Y por que a ellos sí?_

_-¿Tal vez porque quieren asesinarte?_

_-De acuerdo… estas perdonado solo porque me haz salvado la vida una vez._

_-¡¿Una vez?! Te han dicho que no juegues rudo, una gota de tu sangre provoca a toda la guardia, yo diría que han sido unas treinta veces._

_-Pues ahora son veintinueve… ya te perdone, así que no puedes contar esa vez._

_-¿Y qué hay de cuando regresemos al palacio y Aro se dé cuenta de que salimos sin su permiso?_

_-Entonces lo canjearemos por la vez que te salve de morir a garras de ese oso._

_-Creí que esa ya no contaba, han sido varias veces que el que sufre "A garras de Jane" por sacarte a jugar soy yo._

_-Tal vez algún día pueda pagar las veintinueve veces que me haz salvado y los cientos de veces más que Jane te ha atacado por mi culpa._

_-Ahh no ha sido tu culpa… es mía por seguir haciéndote caso y sacarte del palacio._

_-La verdad es que te divierte._

_-Tengo que admitirlo, un día contigo y tus locuras a cambio de cinco minutos con Jane… lo vale- ella me sonrió._

_-No sé por que todos le temen a Jane- reí mentalmente, si esa pequeña niña supiera lo que se sufría con Jane… pero Alice definitivamente lo valía, esa gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su pequeña carita, valía todo, había pasado un año desde que me había salvado de ese oso, y ya la quería como a nadie…_

_-¿Me mostraras la maniobra? Solo estas cambiando el tema._

_-Ohh lo lamento, debo decirte que usare esta maniobra las próximas cien veces que te salve._

_-De acuerdo._

_-Bien… ahora trata de golpear mi rostro con tu puño- moví mi puño lo que para mí era lento, ella debía verlo a velocidad normal o entraríamos en una discusión y terminaríamos cambiando de tema de nuevo- Observa con atención lo que hare, detendré tu mano antes de que llegue a golpearme- detuvo mi mano- Y ahora con mi otra mano, me impulsare para subir a tu espalda y en el proceso te la arrancare._

_-Que sádica- le dije mientras daba brinquitos para impulsarse como ella decía sin lograr subir a mí._

_-Emmett… ayúdame a subir a tu espalda._

_-Seguro- dije sarcásticamente- ¿Y eso le dirás al vampiro que te ataque mientras peleas con él?_

_-Si es tan enorme como tu si- rodé los ojos riendo de nuevo y la subí a mi espalda- Llegare a tu espalda con tanta fuerza que tu caerás boca abajo- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Por qué no te haz caído?_

_-Lo lamento- dije tirándome sobre el césped como ella me había indicado._

_-Eres tan malo luchando Emmett… te vendría bien entrenar conmigo en vez de Félix._

_-¿Y tu como sabes que entreno con Félix? Aro te ha prohibido que estés presente._

_-Entre por el ducto de ventilación la última vez._

_-Eso es muy peligroso, no debes volver a hacerlo._

_-Como sea, no podrás decirle a Aro después de que acabe contigo._

_-Como digas pequeño monstruo._

_-Muy bien, y una vez que te tenga en el suelo, me sentare sobre ti como si fueras un pony, y así te inmovilizare, te diré algunas palabras amenazantes o me reiré de ti, y después, arrancare tu cabeza así- puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a jalar mi cabeza con todas sus fuerzas- Ohh esto no funciona._

_-¿Qué ahora quieres que me arranque la cabeza?_

_-Le daría más realismo a la situación…_

_-Olvídalo enana… - me levante y como había supuesto, ella no se hizo a un lado mientras me levantaba, seguía aferrada a mi cuello y se quedo colgada en mi espalda acomodándose como un mono- debemos regresar, está oscureciendo."_

-¿Emmett?- y fue esa voz la que me saco de uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenia de la persona que se había convertido en mi salvadora, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana…

**Edward POV**

-¿Sabes? jamás te creí capaz de haberla torturado como dejaste que Jane lo hiciera- le grite a Aro, Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombro tratando de tranquilizarme, pero eran sentimientos incontrolables, mas la unión de los sentimientos de furia y tristeza que se desbordaban de Jasper, debía detenerse o llenaría a toda la sala llena de vampiros con esos sentimientos y entonces todo se convertiría en una masacre…

-Cometió traición- dijo Aro en una voz casi inaudible, de hecho estaba seguro de que solo yo lo había escuchado al estar frente a él.

-¡¿Pero dejar que un vampiro insignificante la asesinara?!- Aro me miro con dolor, la sala se quedo en completo silencio ante esa declaración y la expresión nunca antes vista de Aro, lo único que podía escucharse eran los sollozos de Esme.

-¡Cállate!- grito Aro tan fuerte que el eco inundo la enorme habitación- Era lo más preciado que tenia- estalle en carcajadas.

-Toda su existencia la trataste como tal… hasta las últimas semanas…

-La eduque para que me fuera leal solo a mí, a nadie más, nunca le he negado nada, y mira con lo que me ha pagado, ¡Traición! Se encariño con el enemigo.

-Eres la persona que creyó que le había salvado la vida, pero mira que vida le diste a cambio, más de un siglo encerrada, eres quien jamás vio algo más que un poder en ella- mentí, Alice estaba consciente de que Aro amaba su poder más que a ella, pero aun así, los dos sabíamos el amor que Aro le tenía a Alice, que lo había llevado a castigar la traición de quien jamás lo espero y menos de esa manera, la admiración y el amor que era incluso fuerte, se había convertido en remordimiento cuando lo decepciono, lo único que trate fue hacerlo sentir una pizca de culpabilidad, cosa que increíblemente había funcionado- ¿Qué esperabas?

Aro agacho la cabeza, algo que nunca en toda su existencia había hecho, todos se habían sorprendido ante tal acto, nadie que no conociera los pensamientos de Aro como yo, o sus sentimientos como estaba seguro que Jasper lo hacía, podía saber lo mucho que Aro se había llegado a encariñar con Alice en algún momento cuando nos salvo, y ese momento yo lo conocía perfectamente bien…

* * *

Saludos twihards! Gracias por todos sus reviews del cap pasado :) jaja bueno pues sigo aquí con los recuerdos jajaja XD en un principio este y el siguiente capitulo iban a ser uno jaja XD pero decidi darle mas emoción asi jajaja XD entonces, ya se imaginaran que subiré el próximo muy pronto, jaja y acerca de la pista que les dije en el capitulo pasado, la sabran en uno o dos capítulos mas jaja todavía no lo decido :D jaja déjenme muchos reviews, de verdad me interesa saber que les esta pareciendo :D y como sabran gran parte de estos últimos capítulos, se me ocurrio por sus reviews... jajaja XD pero no dire mas o sabran que pasara jajaja XD nos vemos!


	23. Chapter 23: Esperanzas

**Capitulo 23**

**"Esperanzas"**

**Edward POV**

"-¿Entonces jamás regresare a mi casa?- le pregunto Alice a Aro con las lagrimas inundando sus ojos.

-¿Quieres regresar?- le pregunto Aro tranquilamente, ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Mi mama no quiso despedirse ¿No es cierto?

-Dijo que no le gustaban las despedidas, no quería que te pusieras triste- Aro se sentó a un lado de Alice, en lo que era su nueva y muy enorme cama, Alice lo miro con una expresión completamente diferente a la que había tenido hacia unos segundos, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Eso no es cierto- le dijo Alice- ¿Por qué te molestas en mentirme?- Aro frunció el ceño desconcertado- Se lo que paso- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Alice, no te pongas triste, mira lo que he comprado para ti- Aro se levanto de la cama y camino hacia un par de enormes puertas cafés llenas de detalles rojo, las abrió lentamente de par en par, y cuando estuvieron abiertas por completo, Alice bajo de un brinco de su cama, con el rostro lleno de sorpresa y felicidad.

-¿Todo esto es mío?- dijo Alice perdiéndose entre las millones de prendas que estaban ahí adentro.

-No solo eso, ha llegado una persona que promete ser la mejor en su campo, afirma ser la mejor modista, ella hará toda la ropa que tu le ordenes- dijo Aro sonriendo, Alice seguía perdida en el ropero que era varias veces más grande que la habitación, pero no le fue muy difícil a Aro encontrarla cuando ella soltó un pequeño gritito de dolor y el olor de su sangre llego hasta Aro, se apresuro a llegar hasta ella cuando ni siquiera él estaba seguro de poder controlarse ante lo delicioso que olía su sangre.

Alice apretaba su pequeño dedo mientras miraba con terror a Aro, que cada vez parecía más irreconocible al vampiro calmado que ella conocía, la miraba con deseo, o mejor dicho, miraba con deseo esa pequeña gota de sangre que había salido de su dedo cuando la etiqueta de una de las prendas la rasguño.

Alice trago saliva, armándose de valor y dio un paso hacia Aro, el trato de retroceder, pero su cuerpo estaba rígido, arrodillado frente a Alice, sus rostros estaban frente a frente, y Alice lo miraba fijamente.

-Alice no te acerques- dijo Aro con dificultad, ella no entendía la razón, el miedo que tenia hacia quien le había demostrado ser su único amigo era por su manera de actuar, estaba consciente de que era diferente, algún ser extraño, pero ¿Qué iba a saber una niña de cinco años que era un vampiro y anhelaba su sangre? Aro había omitido ese pequeño detalle cuando le había dicho que no era como todos alrededor de Alice, afirmándole que era igual de extraño que ella, para poder ganar la confianza de la niña a la que hasta sus padres temían.

-Gracias por salvarme- le dijo ella tomando el rostro de Aro entre sus manos, ¿Salvarla? Se pregunto Aro mentalmente, hubiese bebido toda su sangre en ese momento de no ser por lo que le había dicho ella sinceramente… Salvarla… ese pequeño acto de tomar su rostro tan delicadamente como si el humano frágil ahí fuera él, había tocado lo más profundo del congelado corazón de Aro, ese pequeño acto que había apagado sus mas fuertes instintos vampíricos, ¿Y como lo había hecho? ¿Qué importaba? Alice acababa de convertirse en lo más preciado que Aro tenia."

Aro seguía sumido en su gran trono de piedra, era por mucho más grande que la de los otros jefes Vulturi, Marcus y Caius y por supuesto estaba unos centímetros más adelante que las de ellos, esa era la manera en la que Aro imponía su autoridad aun con sus hermanos, me miraba furioso, y yo no me quedaría atrás, había sido su culpa lo que le había pasado a mi hermana después de todo.

-Mi amo- dijo un vampiro entrando por las grandes puertas- El amo Marcus ha regresado- anuncio, nadie pareció darle importancia, mucho menos Aro cuando su hermano caminaba hacia el pasando a mi lado.

-Hermano, haz vuelto- dijo Aro en modo de saludo, aunque sin mucha efusividad.

-Y vaya que te haz ido en los peores momentos- le dijo Caius.

-Peores momentos los que se avecinan para ti Aro- los dos Vulturi miraron extrañados a Aro exigiéndole una respuesta inmediata a la amenaza que acababa de hacer al mayor de los Vulturi.

-Explícate hermano- le dijo Aro tranquilamente.

-¿Hermano? ¿Cómo puedes llamarme hermano después de lo que haz hecho?

-No puedo entender nada de lo que estás diciendo- dijo Aro levantándose de su trono y caminando hacia Marcus, desee poder leer la mente más que nunca, pero Dahnya seguía a unos metros de mi, cuidando que los Cullen no se movieran ni un centímetro, Aro pidió la mano de Marcus cuando llego frente a el, y Marcus, en respuesta dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-Didyme… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? Ella era tu propia hermana, y lo mas importante en mi existencia, lo que más amaba- los ojos de Aro se abrieron con sorpresa- Así es Aro, lo sé todo, se en donde haz tenido encerrada a mi esposa por todos estos siglos que habías fingido su muerte… Y a decir verdad, ¿No entiendo el por qué lo haz hecho? ¿Por qué planeábamos abandonarte?

-Tú no pudiste enterarte de eso- dijo Aro desconcertado- Solo ella sabía exactamente donde estaba… Y ahora está muerta…

-¿Muerta dices?- le pregunto Marcus casi en tono de burla, Aro simplemente se quedo extrañado mirando su mano de nuevo, el tenia la misma necesidad que yo de leer su mente- Espera ¿De quién hablas?

-Alice era la única que quedaba, me encargue de cada uno de los guardias, solo Alice sabia en donde estaba.

-Y estas diciéndome que Alice está muerta ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Ni siquiera yo lo se hermano, todo sucedió de manera tan extraña- dijo Aro frustrado.

-Aro… no es eso lo que quería decir, aunque con toda la protección y entrenamiento que le haz brindado a Alice… me sorprende.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Alice fue quien me guio a Didyme.

-Eso no es posible…

-Deja de usar tu falso dolor para librarte, me alejaste de mi esposa, lo que más amaba, eso no lo dejare pasar tan fácilmente- Aro lo miraba cada vez mas confundido, no sabía si aceptar su culpa de haber fingido la muerte de su hermana o seguir fingiendo que no entendía y confiar en que Alice estaba muerta…. Muerta… ahora dudaba cada vez más de eso, pero Dahnya… gruñi.

Aro se acerco de nuevo a Marcus, pero este le negó su mano furioso.

-No- dijo Marcus tranquilamente mientras empezaba a alejarse de el.

-Marcus ¿Qué estás diciendo?- de un momento a otro, Chelsea y Corin aparecieron a un lado de Aro, tal como decía el código para ese tipo de situaciones, Chelsea debía reforzar el lazo que unía a Aro y Marcus, y Corin debía usar ese peligroso don que tenia, mantener a una persona creyendo que es feliz, para que así nadie quisiera irse de lado de Aro, era Corin quien mantenía a Sulpicia y Athenodora felices aunque estaban encerradas en su torre, cosa que Alice y yo jamás habíamos tenido.

- No dejare que me engañes de nuevo, y será mejor que no intentes usar a Chelsea o… a Corin con sus poderes sobre mí, no pienso quedarme a tu lado ni un segundo más… Yo…- Marcus se dio la vuelta hacia mi- Lo lamento mucho, pero he esperado mi felicidad por siglos- ese último comentario me hizo perder toda esperanza y fue aun peor cuando Marcus de un salto llego hasta el techo rompiendo la enorme cúpula de vidrio pintado de color vino haciendo que los vidrios cayeran sobre nosotros dejándonos ver la hermosa noche estrellada con luna nueva.

Marcus me miro por última vez ofreciéndome esa mirada de disculpa que no quería ver, ni siquiera Aro tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Atrápenlo!- dijo Aro desesperado, casi más de la mitad de la guardia salto tras de Marcus, puede que no todo fuera tan malo.

Mire a mi alrededor, quedaban unos treinta vampiros de la guardia Vulturi, aunque podían considerarse más teniendo en cuenta que cada uno valía por varios ya que sus podres eran increíbles, Aro no pensaba con claridad después de todo, la muerte de mi hermana lo había afectado seriamente, y el reciente abandono de su hermano, definitivamente debía estar loco para deshacerse de gran parte de su guardia así como así. Aro me miro sospechoso, seguro sabía lo que pensaba, se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo.

-¿En realidad consideras pelear?- me pregunto asombrado- Seria… como un suicidio…

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando las grandes puertas de la sala se abrieron, y esa pequeña esperanza volvió a mí.

* * *

Jaja hola de nuevo, se que les dije que iba a actualizar pronto jaja XD lo lamento pero en realidad tengo un dilema con eso del final, no lo he decidido bien, y tengo varias ideas jaja XD y es que este capitulo es un tanto importante para el final jaja XD bueno :) déjenme sus reviews, si tienen alguna sugerencia, ya saben que es bienvenida jaja XD y quiero saber que les parecio, quería poner ese recuerdo de Aro por que después de todo, el en verdad quiere a Alice, aunque obvio su poder es mucho mas querido jaja XD


	24. Chapter 24: Decisiones

**Capitulo 24**

**"Decisiones"**

**Edward POV**

Vi a Emmett entrar primero, no se le veía otra cosa que esa enorme sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro, Alice entro detrás de el, y justo a su lado, estaba Renesmee, Alice camino en nuestra dirección mientras Emmett cerraba las puertas.

-¡Mami!- grito Renesmee abriendo sus brazos mientras corría en dirección a Bella, pero había vampiros que sostenían a cada uno de los Cullen, inmovilizaron a Bella de inmediato mientras el hermano de Dahnya bloqueaba el camino de Renesmee amenazándola, Alice llego en menos de un segundo hasta donde estaba ella y con su mano empujo a Renesmee detrás de ella mirando retadoramente al otro vampiro quien le correspondió antes de que Jasper se soltara del agarre de los vampiros con un ágil movimiento, y se pusiera en medio de Alice y el otro vampiro, el vampiro soltó una sonrisa burlona que no duro ni una milésima de segundo cuando Jasper lo golpeo en el pecho haciéndolo volar por prácticamente toda la sala hasta que choco con una pared, se levanto de inmediato y corrió en dirección a ellos de nuevo, pero esta vez fue Aro quien levanto su mano ordenándole que se detuviera.

Aro soltó una pequeña risa de fascinación y miraba a mi hermana de la manera más enferma que jamás le había visto.

-Alice- dijo Jasper con un tono que no supe descifrar, estaba cargado de diversos sentimientos, miro fijamente a Aro por unos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con mi hermana.

-Jasper- le dijo ella aliviada.

-¡Mi querida Alice!- dijo Aro, ví como mi pequeña hermana se tensaba, Renesmee se que quedo detrás de ella en todo momento- ¡Estas viva! ¿Cómo es que pudo suceder eso?- le pregunto fascinado.

Alice de pronto se desvaneció en los brazos de Jasper, parecía como un desmayo, por un momento, incluso yo pude sentir ese miedo que nos había recorrido a todos de nuevo, pero todo se termino cuando Alice apareció detrás de Aro.

-Así- le dijo Alice, Aro pego un salto, miro sorprendido a Alice que se encontraba detrás de el, y después vio a Jasper, que tenía en brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Alice.

-Como…¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Tal vez debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de darles a beber sangre humana- le dijo Carlisle pacíficamente- Alice simplemente se encogió de hombros y desapareció de atrás de Aro, y pocos segundos despues, abrió los ojos sonriéndole a Jasper en sus brazos, el le dio la mano ayudándole a levantarse.

-Asi que… de eso hablaba Marcus… tu… le dijiste en donde estaba Didyme- Alice asintió lentamente- No paras de traicionarme- le dijo con rencor.

-Mi lealtad hacia ti ha terminado por completo- Aro la miro sorprendido y se acerco lentamente a ella, para eso, Emmett y yo ya estábamos a su lado, pero no pudimos mantenernos ahí cuando Aro chasqueo los dedos y un grupo de vampiros nos tomaron a cada uno dejando a mi hermana sola con Renesmee en medio de la sala- ¿Y bien?- le dijo ella retadoramente.

-¿Dónde esta Alec?

-No tengo idea- un pequeño tono de desdén se asomo en su tono de voz.

-Byron- llamo Aro, el aludido se movió de un lado de Dahnya hasta posicionarse detrás de Aro- Te lo di todo- le dijo Aro a Alice- Jamás te negué algo, te enseñe a no ser débil, ¡Te enseñe lealtad! ¡Poder! Tus poderes han evolucionado, no me arrepiento de eso, jamás dejaran de pertenecerme, aunque… parece que por ahora necesitas una pequeña lección, espero que concientices acerca de obedecerme- le sonrió- En cuanto a la niña… no debería existir y lo sabes bien, ¡Acabala!- le ordeno a Byron.

**Alice POV**

-¡No!- grito Bella tratando de zafarse de los vampiros, Byron miro a Renesmee de una manera amenazante, la niña se aferro a mi cintura cuando vio que Byron se acercaba.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- le dije enojada empujándolo con una mano.

-¡Justo lo que esperaba!- grito Aro divertido- Pero… hagamos esto justo… Renata- llamo- No queremos que la batalla sea injusta ¿O sí? Así que, nuestra querida Bella no debe intervenir, no es justo que Alice tenga ventaja en la batalla- una delgada capa casi invisible aun para nuestros sentidos se extendió alrededor de Byron y yo que por supuesto no dejábamos de amenazarnos con la mirada- ¡Perfecto!- dijo Aro, Nessie se aferro a mí con mayor fuerza aun, seguro creía que no tenía muchas oportunidades, lo cual era completamente cierto, el era mucho más fuerte que yo, y sin mis poderes, la batalla seria… un tanto complicada, empecé a retroceder conforme Byron se acercaba mas a nosotras, Nessie apretaba mi cadera tanto que incluso podría decir que me dolía, y el problema sería cuando no pudiera moverme por su agarre, Byron no tardaría en abalanzarse sobre mí para quitarme del camino y terminar con Nessie, tome su mano y la empuje indicándole que debía soltarme.

-Alice- Renesmee empezó a sollozar mientras me soltaba y seguíamos retrocediendo hasta casi llegar a las enormes puertas, tenía que atacarlo ya, si nos acorralaba no habría ninguna oportunidad- No lo hagas- dijo frustrada a una velocidad que era difícil entenderla- Te lo ruego, morirás.

-Entonces recuerda lo que te dije en el bosque- la mire rápidamente, pero esa milésima de segundo basto para darme cuenta de que sabia a lo que me refería, esa intima conversación que habíamos tenido cuando la lleve con Jacob.

-Seré feliz- me prometió mirándome por última vez cuando chocamos contra las enormes puertas, me lance contra Byron con toda la fuerza que pude reunir en mi, jamás habría esperado el resultado, salimos volando hasta el otro lado de la sala, justo a los pies de Aro quien nos contemplaba fascinado.

Byron me tomo por los hombros y nos hizo rodar hasta que quede debajo de el, trato de inmovilizarme, jalo su puño hacia atrás tomando el impulso necesario y cuando lo vi acercarse a mi rostro, me retorcí hasta que pude encontrar una salida, el quedo desconcertado cuando su puño se estrello en el suelo provocando un enorme hoyo en el mármol, aun en el suelo, me tomo del tobillo jalándome hacia el haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a un lado de el boca arriba, el aprovecho ese momento y rápidamente se levanto, corrió en dirección a Renesmee, y yo por supuesto, no lo dejaría si quiera intentarlo, me abalance sobre él mientras corría, era muy rápido, así que apenas y pude llegar a él, caí sobre su espalda con una fuerza que seguro era por la sangre de la chica, mis ojos aun seguían rojos y mientras eso pasara, aumentaba mi poder vampírico aunque aun así la desventaja con Byron seguía siendo enorme, por la fuerza con que aterrice sobre su espalda y el peso de Byron que según había sentido cuando estuvo sobre mi era descomunal, nos deslizamos dejando hundido el suelo hasta quedar a tan solo un metro de Renesmee, lo tome del cabello mientras aun estaba desconcertado, y lo azote varias veces contra el suelo, haciendo que el hoyo que se formaba con cada golpe fuera cada vez más profundo, tome su cabeza pero cuando estaba a punto de arrancarla, alguien me tomo por detrás, y me lanzo de nuevo hasta donde estaba Aro, pude ver como Byron se levantaba, y no pude ver más que una ráfaga hasta que su capa negra llego hasta a mí, me levanto del suelo con fuerza, pasando su enorme brazo alrededor de mi cuello pegándome a su pecho, podía sentir mis pies volando al menos treinta centímetros sobre el suelo, ese tipo era enorme, Emmett me miro horrorizado cuando Byron olio mi cabello, mire hacia Renesmee, Santiago estaba a punto de llegar a ella, así que había sido él quien me había lanzado al otro lado, eso sí que no era justo, Santiago era igual de enorme que Emmett, y Byron era el doble, deje de pensar en las desventajas cuando vi que Emmett mordía a uno de los vampiros que lo tenía agarrado, provocando un completo descontrol entre ellos, ya que pudo deshacerse de ellos fácilmente, corrió hacia nosotros, y con lo que estaba segura había sido toda su fuerza choco contra nosotros, si Byron había hecho que mis pies volaran, Emmett había hecho que todo mi cuerpo volara, al tenerme agarrada por el cuello, Byron no pudo hacer nada cuando Emmett choco contra nosotros haciéndonos caer y una vez en el suelo, me empujo hacia un lado, sacándome por completo del alcance de Byron mientras el tomaba a Byron por el cuello haciéndolos rodar aun mas lejos de mí, mire a Emmett, parecía que tenía el control, aunque conociendo la fuerza de Byron, no sería por mucho, por otro lado, Renesmee se había encogido abrazando sus rodillas cuando Santiago había llegado hasta ella, Santiago levanto su brazo a punto de golpear a Renesmee, corrí tan rápido como pude y llegue a tiempo, justo cuando su mano estaba a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Nessie, caí sobre él y aun con su mirada de terror, arranque su cabeza, no paso ni una milésima de segundo con ese sentimiento, el había sido el guardia de Edward desde que éramos niños, no habíamos desarrollado ningún tipo de afecto hacia él, pero aun así, nuestros guardias eran los únicos con quienes convivíamos la mayor parte del tiempo, claro que al parecer su lealtad hacia nosotros era diferente, Santiago se había puesto en contra de nosotros, mire a Emmett, quien había sido no solo mi guardia sino mi mejor amigo por siglos, y como lo había supuesto, seguía pelando con Byron, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta ellos, Byron logro empujar a Emmett hincándolo frente a él, en una perfecta posición para acabar con él en un segundo.

-Ah- dijo Byron sosteniendo a Emmett en el suelo con una mano, y esa fuerza de una mano le bastaba para inmovilizar a Emmett así, puso su mano libre frente a ellos indicándome que me detuviera cuando me decidí a ayudar a mi amigo- Un paso más, y seré tan rápido que no podrás ni siquiera ver cuando acabe con él- había estado tan concentrada en la pelea que ni siquiera había escuchado los sollozos de Esme, o los gruñidos de Edward y Jasper, o los gritos ahogados de Bella y Rosalie. Mire con dolor a Emmett en el suelo, esa sensación de pérdida me invadió, sabía que estaba a segundos de perder a mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué decía? El había sido más que eso, no solo me había protegido siempre, sino que había estado a mi lado aunque su deber solo era protegerme y me había regalado tantos momentos de felicidad. Emmett me miro, y después me insinuó con la mirada la mano de Byron, aun la tenia frente a mí, no tarde ni un segundo más en darme cuenta de lo que se refería, tome la mano de Byron jalándolo con fuerza hacia mí, mientras me impulsaba a llegar a su espalda, su brazo no resistió el jalón con que me impulse, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza aun, Emmett se zafo de su agarre mientras yo chocaba en la espalda de Byron, y cuando su mano cayó en el suelo este perdió el control por completo, se vino abajo con el impacto de mi cuerpo sobre él y aproveche ese descenso para tomar su otro brazo para que cuando llegáramos al suelo, aun montada sobre él, lo separase de su cuerpo, su enorme grito de dolor inundo acompañado de eco toda la sala, tome su cabeza y la torcí rápidamente hasta que se desprendió de él, del interior de mi pecho salió un pequeño gruñido, mi ceño también estaba fruncido, pero toda mi furia termino cuando visualice la mano de Emmett frente a mí, ofreciéndome una ayuda que no necesitaba para levantarme, pero Emmett siempre me había visto como alguien a quien debía ayudar y proteger aunque no lo necesitase, la tome y él me jalo hacia el abrazándome con fuerza, como si pudiese haber sido la última vez, lo cual había estado a punto de ser verdad.

-Y con eso se reducen a veintiocho las veces que me debes por salvarte- me apretó aun mas a el- De verdad que jamás pensé que esa maniobra tuya funcionara- me reí un poco.

-Te dije que la usaría las próximas cien veces que te salvara, aun tendré que usarla noventa y nueve veces más.

Nos habíamos sumido tanto en ese bonito momento, que no pudo durar más que segundos, la hermana de Byron ya estaba a un lado de sus restos gritando su nombre con dolor, Renesmee de pronto llego hasta nosotros abrazándose a mí de nuevo.

-¡Sorprendente!- dijo Aro- Lo sabía, aun sin poderes, parece que… tu entrenamiento ha sido de mis mejores logros aunque claro… Emmett no puede dejar su responsabilidad a un lado ¿Verdad?

**Edward POV**

Dahnya me miraba con odio desde su posición a un lado de su hermano, le dedique esa sonrisa burlona que ella había tenido todo el tiempo bloqueando mi poder, y aun ahora, no dejaba de hacerlo, lástima que ahora Jasper y yo teníamos cinco guardias Vulturi inmovilizándonos, de otro modo me hubiera lanzado contra ella desde hacía ya varios minutos.

Aro seguía fascinado con Alice y su nuevo poder, además de sus habilidades en la batalla, así que no se dio cuenta cuando Dahnya se levanto y corrió hacia mí, los vampiros me soltaron cuando ella me tomo por el cuello y me lanzo hasta que caí justo a un lado de su hermano, Alice se dio la vuelta de inmediato pero Aro no la dejo dar ni un paso cuando extendió su brazo frente a ella indicándole que se detuviera.

-Dahnya- dijo Aro en un tono nada amigable.

Aro no deseaba que peleáramos, pero aun así, me levante y salte sobre ella, al menos debía demostrarle que yo era más fuerte, se había convertido ahora en una pelea de orgullos de quien se burlaba de quien, no tarde demasiado en azotarla contra el suelo y detenerme cuando estaba en posición de terminar con ella.

-Edward- me regaño Aro, lo mire enojado, ya no aceptaría que me diera ordenes- Por favor, me servirá más viva.

-Que se aleje de mi poder- espete en un tono prácticamente imperativo, incluso Aro se veía sorprendido, al menos ahora sabría que jamás podría recuperar nuestra lealtad y obediencia.

-Dahnya, ya no será necesario que interfieras, después de todo, he tomado una decisión.

* * *

Saludos de nuevo twihards :D bueno como se imaginaran estamos a muy muy pocos capítulos del final jajaja XD casi lo tengo decidido :D jaja de nuevo les digo que estoy abierta a sus sugerencias :D jaja díganme que les parecio en sus reviews porfis! jaja nada me gusta mas que leerlos jaja :) nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :O


	25. Chapter 25: Despedidas

**Capitulo 25**

**"Despedidas"**

**Bella POV**

-Alice, te ruego que te expliques.

-¿En realidad creíste que solo había ayudado a Alec a escapar y eso sería todo? El escapara, de una manera u otra no volverá a poner un pie en el palacio, pero… ¿Recuerdas los licántropos de los que me ordenaste deshacerme?- dijo ella sonriendo, sentí como se me retorcía el estomago, cada vez estaba mucho mas agradecida con Alice, la manera en que había defendido a mi hija… y ahora me enteraba de que la manada estaba viva gracias a otra de sus intervenciones, después de todo, no era quien había pensado que era- En este momento tienen el palacio rodeado, y por lo que veo, la mitad de tu entrenada guardia se ha ido tras Marcus, quien por cierto, está decidido a hacer que tu guardia lo siga hasta literalmente el otro lado del mundo, y me siento obligada a recordarte que también acabaste con el único que tenía el poder de rastrear a alguien hasta en los lugares más remotos e imposibles, jamás volverás a ver a tu hermano tampoco- Aro se había quedado estupefacto y miraba Alice de una manera indescifrable, estaba segura de que en ese momento rogaba por que Alice hubiese estado muerta, jamás se había amenazado de tal manera a Aro, y encima de todo el tono burlón de Alice lo hacía desconcertarse todavía más, ni siquiera yo había notado que todo estaba excelentemente conectado- Así que… de ti depende...

Aro tomo la mano de Alice de un segundo a otro, ella hizo una mueca de incomodidad pero aun así no se la negó.

-Nessie- le llamo Alice- Ve con tu mama- Nessie me miro preocupada, seguía sin moverse- Y cualquiera que se acerque a ella- dijo mirando a todos los Vulturi en la habitación- Sera el primero en morir- nadie se movió mientras Nessie llegaba corriendo hasta mi, después de todo, Alice, quien en verdad no lucia para nada amenazante para los Vulturi quienes además tenían poderes, había demostrado que no necesitaba ver el futuro para acabarlos, y ahora que nadie interfería con su poder, nadie querría arriesgarse a terminar como Byron, los vampiros que me tenían agarrada de pronto me soltaron dejándonos abrazarnos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, me agache frente a ella, y segundos después de abrazarnos, tome su pequeño rostro entre mis manos.

-Mama, te extrañe tanto- me dijo ella.

-Todo estará bien, ya lo veras, jamás dejare que alguien te lastime- pero de pronto, el silencio de la sala, me hizo recordar en donde estábamos, me puse de pie de nuevo acercando a Nessie lo mas que podía hacia mí, si Aro tenía intenciones de pelear, nadie más se quedaría atrás y el primer objetivo, claro después de Alice, sería mi hija.

-¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de tal manera?- dijo Aro con una voz desgarradora, si no se supieran todas las cosas que había hecho, su tono de voz hubiera hecho que cualquiera quisiera abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero ese era otro de sus trucos ¿No? Parecer un completo ángel cuando en realidad todo era parte de una excelente actuación.

-Es solo lo que te mereces… Siempre supe la envidia que le tenias a Carlisle, solo tratabas de encontrar una excusa para terminar con él y su familia, pero incluso tu sabes que la niña no es peligrosa, ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto si jamás han supuesto algún peligro para ti?

-¡Mírate!- le grito el- Y Edward… ustedes me deben la vida, y últimamente no hacen más que traicionarme, ¿Y todo gracias a quien? A Carlisle y su familia llena de valores y virtudes que los hacen querer ser quienes jamás podrán ser, ustedes desean irse con ellos, quieren vivir una romántica historia con Bella y Jasper, y vivir junto a una familia unida- dijo con tono de asco.

-Lo cual jamás habría sucedido si ellos no hubieran venido por tus acusaciones- le dijo Edward- En realidad el culpable de todo aquí eres tú- y eso había bastado para que Aro simplemente los mirara enojado.

El rostro de Aro, de pronto cambio, estaba lleno de terror, empezó a retroceder e incluso tropezó con los escalones de mármol que estaban justo frente a sus tronos, parecía que estaba loco… bueno… eso era de toda su existencia, pero en realidad parecía que alucinaba. Alice lo miro preocupada, y después miro a Edward quien fulminaba a Aro, Alice se coloco a un lado de Edward y entonces empezaron esas charlas mentales, ahora parecían confundidos, hasta que Aro se levanto.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- les pregunto asustado- ¿Y ustedes?- miro a toda su guardia- ¿Por qué han dejado que me ataquen de esa manera sin defenderme?

Al parecer nadie más que Edward y Alice entendían lo que pasaba, y peor aun para Aro, se burlaban de él, pero todo se acabo cuando Alice le susurro algo a Edward y este miraba a toda la guardia un poco decepcionado.

-De acuerdo Alice, hagamos un trato, Emmett, Edward, los Cullen- dijo despectivamente- incluida Renesmee.

-También dejaras a Alec libre- le dijo Alice, mire a Edward quien aun tenia a Dahnya atrapada, se le podia ver frustrado, al parecer seguía bloqueando su poder, la tomo por el cuello enojado y la lanzo sin importarle la dirección, ella golpeo la pared destruyendo las estatuas de esta, y se perdió de vista entre todos los Vulturi que se acercaron a ella de inmediato.

-Alice, ni siquiera lo pienses- Alice miro a Edward y respiro profundo antes de darse la vuelta y encarar a Aro de nuevo- No me digas que no me entrometa, eres mi hermana y no dejare que hagas eso- Alice lo miro ahora enojada, retiraba lo dicho, Alice mostrándose enojada, en realidad parecía peligrosa.

-Hecho- le dijo Aro, Jane miro a Aro incrédula, y con la mirada llena de odio y miedo.

-¡No puedes cambiar a Alec solo por su poder!- le grito Jane.

-¡Silencio!- le ordeno Aro, Jane retrocedió aun expectante de que Aro cambiara de opinión, podía sentir como el miedo me llenaba mas a cada segundo que pasaba, mire a Jasper quien no dejaba de ver con dolor a Alice, después de todo, cada vez la situación era más clara, Edward, Emmett, toda mi familia e incluso Alec… a cambio de Alice…

-No importa lo que pase, deberás cumplir tu palabra- le dijo Alice a Aro.

-Tu deberás acatar mis órdenes- Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Alice no voy a permitirlo- le grito Edward.

-Si tanto lo deseas, puedes quedarte Edward.

-Edward se irá- dijo Alice sin dar oportunidad de que Edward contestara.

Edward POV

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- le dije a Alice, cada segundo que pasaba sentía aun más ganas de morir, jamás dejaría a Alice, eso no podía hacerlo, y mucho menos sola y en manos de Aro. Alice abandono su posición a un lado de Aro y llego hasta a mí al siguiente instante, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos necesitando ponerse de puntillas.

-Edward escúchame- me dijo con ese tono tranquilizador que le había funcionado tantas veces, pero no ahora, no cuando quería que me fuera y viviera una vida feliz mientras ella era miserable, negué con la cabeza varias veces, cerrando los ojos, tratando de que todo fuese una pesadilla y pudiese despertar cuanto antes- Edward.

-¡No te dejare aquí sola!

-¡Lo prometiste!- por primera vez vi como su rostro se llenaba de dolor.

-Jamás prometería algo así.

-Prometiste que nunca me seguirías al infierno- y su respuesta me había dejado estupefacto, la mire con los ojos como platos, y empecé a retroceder poco a poco, pero ella no me lo permitió, llego hasta mí y me abrazo fuertemente, susurrando ahora en mi oído- Debes irte con los Cullen.

-Pelearemos- le dije de la misma manera, en susurros que nadie podría oír mas que nosotros- ¿Viste lo que hice?

-Necesitas desarrollarlo aun más… Edward… seria una matanza, hablamos de las vidas de Esme, Rosalie y… Jasper… no puedes dejarme perderlo de esa manera, no cuando morirá defendiéndome a mí, y Emmett… ama a Rosalie, los dos lo sabemos… debes llevarlos a salvo, te lo ruego.

-Alice.

-No, Edward, prefiero que se vaya y viva.

-¿Y qué vida tendrá ahora?

-Entre él y yo…

-Lo poco que haya pasado Alice, le basto eso para amarte y simplemente lo dejaras ir.

-Prefiero eso a que muera, entiéndelo- me rogo, la abrace aun más fuerte, y eso basto para darle a entender que aunque me costara como nada antes, respetaría su decisión, estaba obligado a eso- Llévate a Alec contigo, el… solo quiere una nueva vida lejos de esto…

-¿Volveré a verte?

-No puedo asegurarlo… Vete antes de que Aro cambie de opinión

-Emmett no te perdonara el no poder despedirse de ti.

-No hay tiempo, cada segundo que pase, Aro se decide a obligarlos a quedarse aquí, vete ya- bese su cabello antes de alejarme de ella.

Alice POV

Vi a Edward caminar hasta los Cullen, mientras yo me di la vuelta y me detuve a un lado de Aro, quien me sonrió complacido. Las miradas de dolor de todos los Cullen pronto se posicionaron en mi, Emmett solo agacho la cabeza y tomo a Jasper de los brazos junto con Carlisle, usando toda su fuerza para llevárselo, comenzaron a arrastrarlo fuera de la sala, mientras Jasper se retorcía para librarse de ellos, y les pedía a gritos que lo soltaran, hasta que vi que en un segundo más se soltaría de Emmett y Carlisle, corrí hasta él y nos encontramos justo en el centro de la sala.

-Alice, por favor- me rogo.

-Jasper, lo lamento, debes irte- negó con la cabeza, me acerque aun mas a el y lo abrace, me puse de puntillas hasta que logre alcanzar su oído- Escúchame, debes irte, es lo mejor- me apretó mas contra el- ¿Recuerdas lo que hice hace un rato? Puedo ir a Forks cada que quiera, será como si me hubiese ido contigo ¿De acuerdo?- le dije en un tono todavía más bajo para que nadie nos escuchara, y había funcionado, tal mentira lo había tranquilizado- Ahora, no digas mas, y vete- le rogué ahora yo- me separe de el quedando frente a frente, tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarlo, y por lo que mis visiones me advertían el también.

"Me tomaba, una mano en mi cuello y la otra en mi cintura acercándome tanto como podía hacia él, fundiéndonos en un beso lleno de necesidad, amor, pero sobre todo dolor…" lo mire, cada segundo que pasaba estaba más decidido a hacerlo, no podía dejar que esa visión se cumpliera, jamás nos volveríamos a ver, y ese beso solo haría que fuera más difícil para los dos.

Me aleje lentamente de él sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que volví a mi posición con Aro, me detuve a su lado, mientras Emmett volvia por Jasper y se lo llevaba, al parecer tendría que conformarme con esa visión, tal vez… fingir que ese beso había sucedido…

-Jasper puede quedarse- me dijo Aro, lo mire furiosa.

-Eso nunca.

-No hay razón para que rompan… tan estrecha relación…

-No todos somos igual de egoístas que tu, jamás lo condenaría a estar en este infierno por el resto de su existencia.

Podía escuchar los pasos de Jasper a lo largo del pasillo principal, acercándose cada vez más a la salida, Edward y Bella llegaron hasta mí, y Bella sin pensarlo me abrazo.

-La manera en que la defendiste- me dijo al oído.

-Era una promesa- le dije, nunca faltaría a mi palabra, y además me había encariñado mucho con Renesmee quien se había ido ya con Rosalie y Esme, tal vez Bella había pensado que esa promesa que le había hecho cuando me lleve a Nessie en el bosque eran solo palabras.

-¿Cómo podre pagártelo?

-Jamás lo dejes regresar a buscarme- de inmediato supo que me refería a Jasper, pero aunque me doliera con el alma, debía hacerlo, Jasper debía olvidarse de mí y seguir con su vida como era antes de conocerme, y para eso, jamás usaría mi poder para transportarme hasta donde él estuviera dejando mi cuerpo en el palacio Vulturi, debía alejarme de él para no hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho cuando había aceptado que lo amaba.

-Lo prometo.

* * *

Hola twihards! jaja quiero decirles que he tomado en cuenta sus reviews, tuve que modificar algunas partes, y definitivamente ha cambiado el descenlace por completo jaja XD aunque la verdad creo que asi estará mejor, no dire mas acerca de eso, se enteraran de todo en el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto esta cada vez mas cerca del ultimo :) les agradezco por seguir leyendo, y en especial por todos sus reviews, en realidad sus opiniones me han ayudado mucho :D jaja bien, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, porfis sigan dejando reviews!


	26. Chapter 26: Tiene que funcionar

**Capitulo 26**

**"Tiene que funcionar"**

**Edward POV**

Habíamos salido del palacio, el bosque no parecía nada de lo que hubiese recordado, siempre había sido como un patio de juegos para Alice y para mi, cada paso que daba me llevaba a un recuerdo de nuestra vida que en ese momento no quería tener, no quería alejarme de ella, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Se lo había prometido, en realidad, jamás había pensado que una promesa que nos habíamos hecho cuando éramos tan pequeños tendría valor aun, así que por más que quisiera no volvería…

Escuche a lo lejos varios andares, no pude siquiera concentrarme en ellos, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en Alice, y así era para todos los presentes, aunque algunos claro con mayor intensidad, Jasper caminaba prácticamente por que Rosalie lo dirigía, su vista estaba perdida, y por lo que podía ver, en su cabeza no resonaba otra cosa más que "Alice". De un segundo a otro, Alec estaba de pie frente a mí, con toda la manada de licántropos a sus espaldas.

-Edward- me dijo- Lamento que hayamos tardado tanto- lo mire interrogante, estaba a punto de indagar en su mente cuando él respondió mi pregunta- Alice, me envió a buscar a los licántropos, creímos que nos darían mas oportunidad ante los Vulturi- pude ver como los pensamientos de Jasper cambiaban, de un momento a otro tenia esperanza, y odiaba ser yo quien las destruiría.

- Alice, ha decidido que es muy peligroso.

-¿Qué? ¿Al fin pudo ver lo que sucedería?

-Una masacre… para ambos lados… no nos arriesgaremos… me ha pedido que te ayude… deberías considerar venir con nosotros.

-¿Alice esta con Aro?- asentí lentamente, y todos pudimos sentir como esas palabras nos herían, y sabíamos justo de quien venía… Jasper- Ella me hablo de esa posibilidad… pero ¿Y Marcus?

-Huyó…

-Bien… yo… se que hacer… gracias por la oferta… Nos veremos pronto- y sin más, sus pensamientos tomaron un rumbo diferente, algo estaba ocultando, decidí no darle importancia, Alec mintiéndome no era mi mayor problema ahora.

-Deberíamos irnos- dije a todos los Cullen y a la ahora manada de al menos treinta miembros que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Espera- dijo Carlisle- No me agrada mucho pelear pero… la manada nos daría una gran oportunidad.

-No- le dije- Serian graves pérdidas para tu familia Carlisle- todos sintieron un vacio al escuchar eso- Alice me ha hecho prometer que los llevare a salvo, así que andando.

_**6 meses después**_

-Emmett, apúrate ya- le dije mientras él seguía decidiendo que camisa usar- Jasper podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento… es solo que…. No hemos visto a Alice en ¿Cuánto? ¿Medio año? No me perdonara si llego mal vestido.

-Lo que no nos perdonara será llegar tarde.

-Ha sido muy poco tiempo considerando nuestra eternidad, pero me alegro de que por fin tengamos una oportunidad.

-Si no te apresuras podríamos arruinarlo todo.

-Tienes razón, he terminado- y sin más, tratamos de escabullirnos por la ventana, y para nuestra mala suerte, o mejor dicho "Culpa Emmett" nos topamos con Jasper sentado en la entrada de la mansión, fulmine con la mirada a Emmett y el solo se encogió de hombros.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había escuchado que habíamos caído por la ventana, y esos depresivos pensamientos que tenia, parecía que su mente no dejaba de decir "Alice" esperar por Alice, necesitar a Alice, amar a Alice. Le hice una seña a Emmett para que nos moviéramos antes de que Jasper se diera cuenta de que estábamos ahí.

Nos adentramos en el bosque tan rápido y silenciosamente como pudimos, corrimos cada segundo aun mas emocionados, tardamos varios minutos en llegar al punto de encuentro, ya que este estaba realmente dentro del bosque, donde nadie pudiera escucharnos, si todo era descubierto, seria el fin, no habría otra oportunidad. Estabamos a metros cuando su olor llego a nosotros, nos miramos sonrientes mientras seguíamos corriendo cada vez mas rápido, eran las ansias de volver a verla las que ahora nos consumían, pero fue cuando pudimos escuchar su voz cuando todo prácticamente dejó de importar, no había escuchado su voz en meses, no queríamos arriesgarnos a que Aro lo descubriera, quien por cierto se había mudado a mi habitación y vigilaba a Alice constantemente para que no pudiera transportarse hasta donde estábamos nosotros en Forks, se lo había prohibido terminantemente.

-No… no será conveniente atacar por la puerta trasera- dijo Alice, ese sonido hizo que me diera vueltas todo, la había extrañado tanto- Aro creería que atacaran por la puerta trasera, después de todo está menos vigilada.

-Tiene razón- dijo Alec- Aro siempre va por la manera obvia.

-Pero Alice- dijo Marcus- ¿Aro sigue teniendo la misma confianza?

-No realmente… pero si lo ve, lo creerá, ademas es de esperarse que ataquen la puerta trasera, tiene menos vigilancia y me es aun más fácil ahora poder crear cosas en mi mente.

-Alice- dije cuando la vi frente a mí, y casi al mismo tiempo, nos lanzamos sobre ella abrazándonos.

-Chicos, no hay tiempo que perder, Aro podría entrar a mi habitación en cualquier momento, ahora Edward, Alec me ha dicho que haz estado trabajado en ello.

-Definitivamente, no podre proyectarlo a la mayoría de la guardia, pero… al menos a cinco al mismo tiempo.

-Me gustaría recordarte que no deseo que estés ahí…

-Alice… no te voy a volver a dejar- hizo una mueca cuando los gritos mentales de Emmett se hicieron presentes hasta que los dijo en voz alta.

-¡Esperen! Yo no me he enterado de nada… ¿En qué haz estado trabajando?

-En esto- le dije sonriendo, la misma sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de mi hermana.

Emmett empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras leía lo que pasaba en su mente, un montón de monos voladores de todos los tamaños y colores caían sobre él, era como una lluvia de estos, hasta que decidí terminar con su trance.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Solo parte del nuevo poder de Edward, pero espera a que crezca y…

-Espera, ¿Todo este tiempo, haz tenido el poder de hacerme ver monos voladores?

-Puedo hacerte ver lo que yo quiera solo... quise hacer realidad tu fantasia de los monos- Emmett estaba a punto de decir sus comentarios sarcásticos cuando decidí actuar antes de que pudiera preguntarme si podía multiplicar a Rosalie.

-Edward desarrollo un nuevo poder, solo esperábamos a que pudiera aplicarlo a más personas para que tuviéramos más oportunidades.

-Entonces ¿Pelearemos?- le pregunto Emmett.

-No- se apresuro a decir Alice- Ninguno de los Cullen debe enterarse, Edward… tendrás que fingir ir a alguna parte, inventa lo que sea, pero los Cullen no pueden enterarse hasta que no puedan hacer nada, o intentaran ir a la batalla a toda costa.

-¿Batalla? Yo quiero ir.

-Emmett no, no quiero que estés ahí, será una completa masacre, Marcus, Alec, nos veremos en cinco días, y deben atacar por la puerta principal, pase lo que pase.

Marcus y Alec asintieron, y se dieron la vuelta adentrándose en el bosque. Una vez que se fueron, Alice nos miro sonriéndonos a los dos.

-Los he extrañado tanto…

-Alice- le dije serio- Esto… funcionara ¿Verdad?

-Tenemos excelentes oportunidades- me dijo más optimista de lo que jamás la había visto- Marcus ha reunido una importante cantidad de vampiros, algunos incluso con poderes, grandiosos poderes, al parecer muchos clanes quieren vengarse de los Vulturi y Jacob desea que la manada luche, trate de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, pero es testarudo- dijo molesta- Y en vista de que te niegas a quedarte aquí también Edward, aunque tu poder seria de gran ayuda- la miramos interrogantes- Estará bien- nos dijo- El… amm

-El está bien… no es que piense en otra cosa, ha estado… demasiado triste, aunque no deja que casi nadie lo vea.

-Esto tiene que funcionar- dijo agachando la cabeza- Pero… debo irme, Aro está a punto de entrar a mi habitación, no puede descubrirnos cuando estamos tan cerca de lograrlo- nos sonrió a ambos desvaneciéndose en nuestros brazos cuando nos abrazo de nuevo -Solo, sigan los planes ¿De acuerdo?- y entonces se desvaneció poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo dejo de existir.

-¿Alice?- pregunto esa conocida voz detrás de nosotros, eso no podía pasar- Esa era la voz de Alice ¿No es cierto?

-Jasper…

* * *

Hola twihards! Bueno, quiero explicarles del poder de Alice jaja creo que no lo explique bien, bueno, se supone qucausé transporta, es como proyección astral, creo que ese es el verdadero nombre, puede abandonar su cuerpo entonces tendríamos dos Alice jaja bueno su cuerpo en sí se queda como muerto pero podría decirse que su "espíritu" sale, jaja espero que esta vez sea entendible jajaja pero si no, díganmelo jaja lo siento, y bueno jaja como ya sabrán hay un plan alice detrás de todo jaja pero no diré más del final jaja tendré que hacerl s esperar un poco más, actualizare pronto jaja XD y bueno,he tratado de incluir todas sus sugerencias jaja pero no sabrán cuales hasta los próximos captítulos jeje, sin más, gracias por seguir la historia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D


	27. Chapter 27: Tiempo

**Capitulo 27**

**"Tiempo"**

**Edward POV**

-¿Hace cuanto logro salir de la torre?- nos pregunto, la fragancia de Alice llegaba a el causándole cada segundo más dolor.

-Jasper… ella no ha salido de la torre, pudo transportarse hasta acá, pero su cuerpo esta aun dentro.

-¿Y?

-Nada… solo ha venido a despedirse- le dije antes de que pudiera hacerse esperanzas o peor aún, que Emmett soltara todo como maquina que escupía palabras, su rostro se lleno de dolor, y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto Emmett- ¿Por qué no le haz dicho la verdad? ¿Qué pelearemos para que todo acabe?

-Emmett, no pelearemos, tú te quedaras aquí, vigilando, y cuando yo me haya ido, serás libre de decirle a quien quieras, justo antes de que empiece la batalla, tal vez alguno de los lobos se quede aquí para decirles cómo va la situación.

-Eso es injusto.

-Algunos de los Cullen, están condenados a morir desde aquella primera vez, solo… tratamos de evitarlo- esto dejo a Emmett con la misma cara que me había dejado Alice la primera vez que me lo había dicho- Alice se niega a que Jasper ponga un pie en Volterra de nuevo.

-De acuerdo… me quedare a proteger el fuerte- dijo sonriendo, Emmett siempre había sido una persona optimista pero nuestra nueva vida con los Cullen, había hecho que su optimismo fuera excesivo, era realmente feliz, incluso yo sentía que había cambiado, pero jamás sería feliz si Alice no lo era.

-Deberíamos regresar- le dije.

**Días después…**

Emmett POV

Edward había partido antes de que la noche cayera con la excusa de que iría de caza solo para despejarse, nadie le recrimino nada, después de todo, Alice estaba aun bajo el poder de Aro, los Cullen más que nadie entendían los fuertes lazos familiares. Jasper se había mantenido en un estado completamente depresivo, ansiaba que Edward se fuera y estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para poder decirle al pobre que todo había sido mentira, darle una esperanza de nuevo, y decirle que todo este tiempo en el que Alice le había prometido que seguirían viéndose a través de su poder y no habíamos sabido absolutamente nada de ella, había sido por que Marcus y Alec habían buscado aliados, y con ayuda de Alice habían planeado una enorme batalla, Edward había mantenido su nuevo poder en secreto, jamás imagine que todas sus salidas a solas para meditar la situación habían sido una farsa.

Camine hasta el enorme ventanal, a pesar de que los arbustos eran gigantes, se podía ver a la perfección el amanecer, sonreí para mis adentros, la felicidad me inundo por completo, Jasper estaba sentado en uno de los sofás frente al piano en el que Rosalie le enseñaba a Renesmee, y Esme y Carlisle jugaban ajedrez, y claro, no podíamos olvidar a Bella leyendo un libro junto a Seth, quien solo esperaba que yo hablara con Jasper para empezar a "Transmitir la batalla" en vista de que todos sus amigos lobos habían ido a vengarse de los Vulturi, la tortura de Jacob no les había sentado nada bien, odiaban a muerte a todo el clan Vulturi, como todos nosotros.

Jasper me miro cuando ese golpe de felicidad llego a mí, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar fijamente algún punto de la habitación, lo mejor de todo era que ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que estaba por contarle, aunque, pensándolo bien, probablemente no tomaría tan bien que no podría llegar a tiempo para la batalla, me había pasado por la mente decírselo antes para que pudiéramos llegar a divertirnos un poco, pero Alice me mataría si tocaban a Jasper, así que me quedaría en la mansión Cullen… después de todo si iba, la batalla no sería equitativa… conmigo y mi fuerza extrema, acabaría con todos en un segundo… no quedaría nada para los demás, no, no debía ser egoísta, reí a carcajadas en silencio.

Mire a Jasper sonriendo, el me miro de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye hermano- dije en un tono juguetón, llegue hasta él y me senté a su lado, nadie pareció darle importancia, todos seguían en lo suyo, pero no por mucho- Deberías estar muy feliz.

-¿Enserio? Deberías decirme porque.

-Bueno… te lo diré sin rodeos, la verdad es que quiero saber qué es lo que sucede de una buena vez- mire a Seth, el hizo una cara de "¡Al fin!".

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… Edward no ha salido a cazar precisamente… o mejor dicho, ha salido a cazar, solo que no esos deliciosos pumas que tanto le gustan, claro que los osos grizzly son los mejores, no entiendo por que Edward no concuerda conmigo.

-Emmett, ¿No dijiste que sin rodeos?- me dijo Seth.

-Lo lamento, la cosa es que Edward… ha salido a cazar Vulturi- dije la última frase en un tono misterioso para darle énfasis a la situación, y fue hasta entonces que todos en la sala me miraron con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿Emmett?- me llamo Bella preocupada- ¿De qué estás hablando? Edward sabe que es peligroso enfrentarse a los Vulturi.

-Tranquila Bella… la verdad es que esta vez tiene oportunidades, yo diría que demasiadas ya que ni él ni Alice me han permitido ayudarles con unos cuantos vampiros- Jasper me miro pidiéndome más explicaciones, sonreí de nuevo- Si, si, llevan todos estos meses planeando un golpe bajo a los Vulturi, ¡Oh! Y hay algo que olvidaba, Edward y su nuevo poder, debo admitir que me sorprendió, con esos monos voladores ¡Y de muchos colores! pero dijo que podía hacer que alguien viera lo que el deseara- estaba tan fascinado que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que todos en la sala me veían horrorizados.

-Emmett, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- me reprocho Carlisle- Edward, se fue antes de que anocheciera, ya debe estar a punto de llegar.

-Si, lo se, ese era el punto.- dije despreocupado.

-No llegaremos a tiempo para ayudarles- me dijo Jasper.

-Ellos saben lo que hacen Jasper, deja de preocuparte- le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo, estaba realmente feliz, aunque realmente no esperaba recibir lo que recibí de el en ese momento, vi su puño acercándose a mí como en cámara lenta, salí volando hasta el otro extremo de la sala, rompiendo los grandes ventanales, y yo que no había ido a la batalla ahora resultaba golpeado por mi hermano.

-Jasper- le reprocho Esme.

-No quiero perderla de nuevo.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada, Alice se aseguro de mantenerme con la boca callada para que no intentaras esas misiones suicidas que tanto te pasan por la cabeza, pero para eso tenemos a Seth aquí- dije feliz aun en el suelo, Jasper me extendió la mano ofreciéndome la ayuda que no necesitaba para levantarme- Tranquilo- le dije cuando estuve de nuevo frente a él- Han esperado todo este tiempo para estar seguros de que funcionara- le dije sonriendo.

-No te perdonare que no me lo hayas dicho a tiempo- me dijo medio molesto.

-Eso dices ahora, pero me agradecerás que estás vivo cuando Alice regrese- Jasper hizo una mueca, parecía que no creía lo que le decía, después de todo tal vez no le había dado muchas esperanzas, ahora estaría inundando toda la casa con sus olas de preocupación-

-Edward y la mandada han llegado, se están preparando para entrar- dijo Seth.

* * *

Hey twihards :D lamento si tarde mucho en actualizar :D pero ya esta jaja XD espero que les haya gustado jaja XD y bueno, como ya saben pues esta a punto de acabar jaja gracias por seguir leyendo y sigo al pendiente de sus reviews :D nos vemos!


	28. Chapter 28: Lealtades (parte 1)

**Capitulo 28**

**"Lealtades (Pte. 1)"**

**Edward POV**

-Definitivamente no creo que sea una buena idea, es estúpido no seguir las indicaciones de Alice- les dije a Marcus y Alec.

-Si bueno... ella no nos dijo que estarían cuidando las entradas- me dijo Marcus- Que puede convencernos ahora de que esta de nuestro lado.

-Lo mismo que nos convencio de que tu estabas de nuestro lado después de abandonarnos- le espete.

-Todo era prematuro, a pesar de ser un buen plan, ¿Qué te hacia pensar que los Cullen y algunos licántropos podrían contra el clan entero? Me fui para planearlo todo como debía ser, y mira lo que hemos conseguido en tan solo seis meses... un enorme ejercito de vampiros superdotados, al menos será una batalla justa.

-Creo que solo buscas venganza de Aro.

-Puede que si... pero aun así... me siento en deuda con Alice, y después de todo, le beneficiara mi venganza ¿No es cierto?

-Alice no volvería a lado de Aro, ella... tiene otras cosas por que pelear su libertad ahora, estoy segura de que no lo echaría a perder cuando estamos tan cerca, Vulturi cuidando los alrededores... que oportunidad tiene esa pequeña guardia contra nosotros.

**Alice POV**

-La guardia ha caído, están rodeando todo el palacio- le dije a Aro con cierto aire preocupado, se puso aun mas furioso, nunca habíamos recibido un ataque como el que llegaría, Marcus y Alec habían reunido muchos vampiros, suficientes como para hacer que Aro se sintiese amenazado y lo mas divertido aun, su enojo, sabia que por primera vez el peligro era inminente, y aunque mandara a toda su guardia, tendría bajas, mas bajas de las que había creído que su gran clan podría tener, y encima de todo, sabia que no tenia esperanza alguna, sabia que la pelea no era solo por Edward tratando de recuperarme, sino la infinidad de clanes que tenían cuentas pendientes con el, la pelea no podría detenerse de ninguna manera.

-Tal vez deberíamos enviar a la guardia afuera ahora mismo- dijo Caius.

-Estoy seguro de que Marcus quiere el palacio- le dijo Aro enojado- Si el clan Vulturi va a caer el día de hoy… el palacio también.

-Es impresionante como te preocupas por el palacio cuando estamos a punto de morir- le dijo Jane- Lo cual no estaría pasando si no hubieras cambiado a Alec… el… ahora… es otro… míralo, a punto de atacar a su propia familia.

-Alice- me llamo Aro quien estaba justo a mi lado- usa tu poder y dime que debemos hacer- sonreí para mis adentros, Aro lo hacia mas fácil de lo que había pensado y visto, diciéndole que hacer, seria mas fácil darle aun mas oportunidad al otro bando.

-Mi amo- dijo Jane- no creo que sea conveniente que Alice opine… después de todo… también es Edward quien encabeza todo. Pude ver como la duda inundaba el rostro de Aro, ninguna de mis visiones me había permitido ver quien ganaría, de hecho toda la batalla era una mancha borrosa aun, así que no podía confiarme, Aro aun podía asesinarme.

-Si bueno, Alec también esta ahí- le dije a Jane con desdén- Permíteme mostrarte mi lealtad- le dije a Aro extendiéndole mi mano, el la tomo acercándome a el de un jalón, pude mostrarle a Edward, Alec y Marcus al frente de un enorme grupo de vampiros entrando por la puerta trasera- Esto pasara en unos minutos… creo que lo primero seria defender la entrada.

-Tienes razón- dijo Aro, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, aunque no lo expresaba precisamente, pero desde que había llegado, Aro me había permitido ver sus emociones así que aunque no las expresara, una parte de mi sabia lo que sentía, hizo una seña con su mano y de inmediato la mitad de los vampiros ahí presentes salieron disparados en dirección a la puerta trasera, Aro sabia que aunque seria una masacre, lo primero era procurar que no todo el grupo de vampiros entrara a la sala principal, una vez en la sala principal, nadie podría escapar, y entonces cada vampiro presente en la sala, tendría menos oportunidad de salir con vida de ahí.

Fulmine a Jane con la mirada, Aro siempre había confiado mas en mi que en cualquiera de la guardia, y tal vez ese no había sido su peor error… no hasta que había conocido a los Cullen, y me había enamorado de Jasper, ahora mi lealtad estaba en otro lado, y entonces me había convertido en un peligro para el, confiar tanto en mi aun después de lo que había pasado lo cegaba a la hora de usar su poder, aunque siempre me había sido fácil crear visiones en mi mente que jamás habían tenido la mínima oportunidad de suceder, el leía mi mente y las creía sin indagar aun mas hasta darse cuenta de que eran falsas.

Incluso las esposas de los jefes Vulturi habían abandonado la torre para luchar, aunque sus habilidades no estaban muy bien desarrolladas por el encierro, pero esta vez por primera vez desde que el clan se había convertido en el máximo poder, todo vampiro que estuviera en el palacio, había sido llamado a pelear, no importaba si acababa de unirse o si había recibido suficiente entrenamiento, habían sido llamados prácticamente para probablemente no hacer otra cosa mas que distraer a los "enemigos" mientras daban oportunidad a alguien de mayor jerarquía y poder.

Aro y yo nos encontrábamos justo en el centro de la habitación, y podía ver como Sulpicia me miraba con odio desde el otro lado, aunque realmente no era nada nuevo, Aro me había tratado como algo mas que un simple poder desde que supo de mi existencia, la envidia de su esposa era algo de esperarse cuando Aro pasaba mas tiempo conmigo, entrenándome o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, así que no me sorprendería si Sulpicia me convertía en su primer blanco, ella se lo buscaría, no era que yo fuese a terminar con ella, ese seria Aro, aun cuando se diera cuenta de que lo había traicionado, jamás permitiría que mi poder fuese perdido, no permitiría que me fuese de su lado, y mucho menos que muriera…

Se oyó un enorme estruendo en la puerta principal, la mirada de todos se poso en mi al darse cuenta de que había mentido, y ahora la guardia protegía la puerta incorrecta mientras que Edward, Alec y Marcus podrían atacar sin problema, pero la mirada de Aro estuvo cargada de sorpresa y sobre todo, miedo. Esa mirada desesperanzada que Aro me había lanzado a solo centímetros de mi, había provocado que una parte de mi sintiera un poco de dolor, algo completamente inexplicable, "Yo no estaba con Aro" me dije a mi misma, pero aun así le debía la vida, eso era algo que jamás podría agradecerle, de haber muerto jamás hubiese conocido a Jasper… y a pesar de que me sentía mal por traicionar a Aro, moriría si no volvía a ver a Jasper… ahora era todo sobre el…

Unos segundos después, las enormes puertas cayeron, entrando entonces el enorme grupo de vampiros como lo había previsto con Edward, Marcus, y Alec en el frente

Alec de inmediato fue hacia Jane, su plan era tratar de convencerla de que podía tener otro tipo de vida lejos de esto, pero aun sabiéndolo, siempre quedaba ese sentimiento de "Deberle todo a Aro" claro hasta que otro tipo de sentimientos llegaban… seria muy difícil convencer a Jane, en realidad ella podría ser la mas leal a Aro, pero todos habíamos accedido a dejar a Alec intentarlo, de otra manera, Jane se habría convertido en uno de mis primeros blancos, aunque jamás se lo habíamos mencionado a Alec, no permitiría que acabáramos con su hermana aunque ella pudiese matarnos a todos, aunque claro, quien mas podría entenderlo que nosotros, yo jamás permitiría que tocaran a Edward.

* * *

Hola twihards, este capitulo es solo la primera parte jaja XD asi que subiré el otro muy pronto, en cuanto termine los últimos detalles jaja por que en ese esta toda la emoción :D jaja XD ya se imaginaran ustedes :O


	29. Chapter 29: Lealtades (parte 2)

**Capitulo 29**

**"Lealtades (parte 2)"**

**Alice POV**

Marcus no lo dudo ni un segundo, de un momento a otro, Aro dejo de estar a mi lado, justo después de ver la sombra de Marcus pasando a mi lado con toda su fuerza y velocidad llevándose a Aro a su paso y desapareciendo por completo de mi vista.

Vi a Edward dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia mí, pero fue interceptado por algún vampiro que no logre identificar, y entonces lo vi, llegando por detrás de mi, por suerte lo vi segundos antes de que lograra arrancarme la cabeza, me di la vuelta para encarar a Félix mostrando sus dientes, trato de golpearme, pero esta vez podía usar mi poder, Dahnya no estaba centrada en mi, y estaba segura de que tampoco en Edward, debía estar dejando sin poderes a cualquiera que estuviera luchando con ella.

Seguía peleando con Félix cuando de pronto hizo una cara de dolor y se quedo inmovilizado frente a mí, poco a poco fue cayendo hasta que por fin pude ver quién estaba detrás de él, un enorme lobo color café, Jacob, sonreí, me había tomado por sorpresa, Felix cayó por completo, sin vida, y entonces Jacob se acerco a mi haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, lo tome como un abrazo, jamás había tenido una mascota como para saber lo que significaban esos movimientos.

Mire a mi alrededor, Emmett no me perdonaría el no estar ahí, las batallas siempre le habían fascinado, pero está en especial, era… fascinante… uno a uno los Vulturi caían.

Una de las esquinas de la sala comenzó a incendiarse, pude ver a un vampiro provocando el fuego, aunque claramente estaba de nuestro lado, Alec me había hablado de el, un egipcio llamado Benjamín que tenia control sobre los elementos, pero, provocar un incendio dentro del salón principal probablemente no sería buena idea, los cuerpos eran lanzados cada segundo, como había visto, esto se había convertido en una masacre.

Edward estaba a mi lado, nos preocupaba el hecho de que no habíamos visto a Aro en un buen rato y a menos que estuviera muerto, no podía ser bueno, manteníamos los ojos abiertos buscándolo mientras peleábamos uno junto al otro, aunque todo termino cuando Dahnya llego frente a Edward, por supuesto que esa era su pelea, así que le di su espacio mientras cuidaba que nadie más se metiera entre ellos dos, los Vulturi eran traicioneros, se nos enseñaba a acorralar, a atacar en grupo a un solo vampiro así que no permitiría que hicieran eso con mi hermano mientras luchaba con Dahnya.

Cualquier Vulturi que se acercaba a mi mientras cuidaba a Edward caía en segundos, detrás de mí, solo se veían sombras, Edward y Dahnya se tomaban el uno al otro del cuello, descargando todo su furia con el otro, en realidad jamás hubiese podido imaginar que Edward obtendría tanta satisfacción golpeando a una mujer, su lado caballeroso siempre había estado ahí, y aunque quisieran asesinarlo, sus caballerosidad llegaba a incluso detenerlo, pero esta vez, cualquiera podía ver que lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba lanzar a Dahnya contra el suelo, y antes de que esta pudiese levantarse, la azotaba de nuevo contra el duro piso de mármol.

Estaba segura de que Dahnya estaba atacando el poder de Edward, pero era tanta la furia de mi hermano que no importaba, claro que al no poder anticipar los movimientos de Dahnya, Edward se había llevado uno que otro golpe, lo cual solo lo había hecho enfurecer mas, y golpear a la vampira con mayor intensidad, hasta que de pronto, vi el cuerpo de Dahnya volando por los aires inmóvil, cayendo sobre algún otro Vulturi que atacaba un lobo, y como si fuese un juego de lanzar un vampiro y te lanzan otro, Aro cayo justo a un lado de nosotros, me miro sorprendido y trato de tomarme del brazo, Edward lo miro fijamente, y parecía que Aro me tenia, aunque en realidad era una ilusión del poder de mi hermano, Aro dando pasos sosteniendo algo invisible, hizo que nos burláramos de el, hasta que la diversión acabo, el suelo empezó a abrirse justo entre Edward y yo y eso basto para que se desconcentrara cuando rápidamente la abertura de la tierra se hizo enorme de un segundo a otro, y entonces sentí como caía, así como docenas de vampiros, que habían caído sin ninguna oportunidad, tenía una enorme profundidad, culminando en algún tipo de lava ardiente, nadie saldría vivo de eso, alcance a tomar uno de los bordes del suelo, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para mantenerme ahí, mire a un lado, y ahí estaba Aro, quien también había caído, pero al igual que yo, luchaba por no caer.

**Edward POV**

-¡Alice!- grite antes de correr en dirección a mi hermana, tuve que saltar un par de cuerpos para llegar, tome sus manos y trataba de subirla, cuando Aro se agarro de mi mano, hice un movimiento empujándolo, y el cayo, aunque el muy cobarde, tomo el tobillo de Alice, apenas fui capaz de sostenerme cuando el peso aumento por completo, Alice me miro asustada cuando una visión de Sulpicia llego a ella, la esposa de Aro, dejaría de pelear en pocos segundos, me había visto empujando a Aro, y me atacaría- Sostente- le dije a Alice una milésima de segundo antes de que Sulpicia chocara contra mi, haciendo que las manos de mi hermana y las mías, que estaban perfecta y fuertemente entrelazadas se soltaran.

Sulpicia había llegado hasta mi con tanta fuerza que habíamos llegado hasta el otro lado del abismo, no podía creer como era que no habíamos caído, pero decidí concentrarme en llegar a Alice de nuevo, ni siquiera me importaba terminar con Sulpicia, era una lucha por quien llegaría primero hasta ellos, yo salvaría a Alice, y dejaría que Aro cayera, claro que Sulpicia haría completamente lo contrario.

Sulpicia me tomo del cuello, y me estampo contra una delas paredes, ella no tenía el mismo plan que yo, primero acabaría conmigo, y después ayudaría a Aro a subir, me apretó con tanta fuerza que la pared se hundía cada vez mas.

¿Pero qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué no los ayudábamos y después nos asesinábamos? Era ilógico… Las paredes de la gran sala estaban en llamas, y el enorme abismo, era eso, enorme, dejaba apenas unos metros en los que pudiésemos caminar "a salvo" ya que con llamas, era o morir incinerado o caer aunque arderíamos de todos modos, Benjamín estaba perdiendo el control, la batalla ya había cobrado muchas vidas, de ambos lados, pero fuego por todos lados y las salidas prácticamente bloqueadas... si no salíamos de ahí pronto, nadie tendría oportunidad.

-¡No!- gritamos al mismo tiempo cuando vi que poco a poco las manos de Alice estaban resbalando.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses Edward, aléjate" me dijo Alice en su mente cuando pensé en saltar sobre Aro para que soltara a Alice, aunque eso significara que Aro y yo cayéramos.

Nos quedamos paralizados cuando Alice miro a Aro, el estaba diciéndole algo, pero era imposible escucharlo, cuando la sala estaba llena de gritos, gruñidos, y estruendos de golpes por todos lados, lo mas impactante, fue ver como Aro soltaba a Alice después de terminar y caía solo por el abismo.

* * *

Jejeje XD bueno... lo que tanto se esperaba jaja XD la muerte de Aro... si también pensé en algo de acido o cosas crueles jaja XD pero que mejor que morir por la persona a quien hizo tanto daño, especialmente cuando estaban a punto de caer los dos, espero que les haya gustado, por que tendrá como que... seguimiento para el epilogo, jaja que ya es el próximo cap :D y bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que me sigan dejando :) y nos vemos en el FINAL!


	30. Epílogo: El amor

**Epílogo "El amor"**

**Alice POV**

-Creo que le di bastantes problemas al guardia… al final fue asesinado por que trato de comerme- le dije a Jasper mientras reíamos acerca de cómo había salvado a Emmett de morir a manos de aquel oso en los Montes Apalaches.

-Bueno… eso es perdonable, pero hacerlo llevarte en la espalda ¿Mientras cargaba a Emmett también?- reí una vez más.

-No había otra manera- me encogí de hombros- no podía dejarme ahí esperándolo, seguro hubiese tratado de jugar con algún oso, o trepar un árbol, además, fue conveniente para él, Aro hizo a Emmett mi guardia personal en cuanto logro controlar su sed, se libro de mi unos meses después, ahora Emmett tendría que soportarme.

-Es increíble como Aro te dejo con Emmett, ¿Quién cuido a quien?

-De hecho… Emmett no siempre ha sido ese niño de cinco años en el cuerpo de un vampiro- Jasper me miro sorprendido- Al principio, se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo, ni siquiera quería hablarme, por miedo a abrir la boca y asesinarme, pero… un día, lo tome desprevenido, debió haber sido gracias a mi poder que pude hacerlo… Le salte encima, y el, se dejo caer al suelo paralizado, nos quedamos así por unas… diez horas.

-No hablaras enserio- me dijo incrédulo, se dio la vuelta en la cama hasta que quedo frente a mí, mirándome, mientras yo miraba el techo.

-Es cierto- reí ante la memoria- Amenace con no moverme de encima hasta que hablara conmigo, claro que me quede dormida, y cuando desperté, fue por sus movimientos, me llevaba en brazos hasta mi habitación, reí por todo el camino a carcajadas, mientras me removía en sus brazos, y entonces me dijo "Eres un monstruo" imité su voz grave- Jasper soltó tremenda carcajada, seguro había podido escucharse por toda la casa- Es curioso que eso sea lo primero que me dijo… me hizo sentir como un verdadero monstruo, lo había torturado por horas, Emmett asegura que mi sangre olía delicioso, así que imagíname dormida sobre él, y Emmett paralizado como piedra en el suelo, aunque, la palabra monstruo fue… lo que nos hizo amigos después de todo, llore por días, por la manera en que me había llamado, no comí, ni salí de mi habitación hasta que Aro fue a verme, casi mata a Emmett cuando se lo dije…- Jasper estallo en carcajadas de nuevo- Calla- le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro- Aun no me he perdonado eso- Jasper dejo de reír en cuanto percibió la tristeza en mi.

-Alice, eras una niña.

-Si bueno, hice que Emmett pasara por el don de Jane unas cien veces- Jasper me acerco a él abrazándome, me di la vuelta hacia él y le correspondí el abrazo- Después de eso, Aro lo obligo a disculparse conmigo, y a partir de eso, perdió su miedo a mi- reí de nuevo- y entonces comenzamos a divertirnos- se escucharon unos tacones por el pasillo, tocaron la puerta .

-¿Alice?- me llamo Esme desde afuera, cosa que agradecía, estaba en ropa interior y Jasper estaba sin camisa… aunque estaba cubierto por la sábana, realmente no sabía si tenía algo mas…

-¿Si?

-Mmmm alguien te busca- dijo nerviosa.

-Iré enseguida- Jasper me miro extrañado mientras me levantaba de la cama y me vestía, le sonreí una última vez antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla de nuevo, me encontré con Edward- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte, el solo hizo una seña con su cabeza de que lo siguiera.

Bajamos las escaleras mientras todos en la sala nos veían preocupados, especialmente Carlisle quien estaba a un lado de la ventana. Edward y yo bajamos hasta la puerta de enfrente, y entonces la vi, los enormes ventanales me permitían ver más de lo que a veces quería.

Salimos por la puerta hasta encontrarnos con ella a tan solo unos metros de la entrada, con suficiente espacio para defendernos si nos atacaban, y sin destruir la casa de Esme.

-Sulpicia- dije en modo de saludo cuando estuve frente a ella, Edward se quedo detrás de mí.

-¿Sabes? Aro siempre creyó que a tu lado sería invencible… ¿Batallas? Tu podías decirle cual aceptar, ¿Clanes? Sabias con quien debía meterse y con quien no…¿Traiciones? Vaya… confiaba ciegamente en ti… es gracioso que tu traición haya sido la que lo llevo a la muerte.

-Creí que habíamos acordado no volver a vernos- me fulmino con la mirada y después suspiro.

-Ese es precisamente el problema… Alice- dijo mi nombre con odio.

-He tenido a… lo que quedo de la guardia buscando, tu sabes, cosas importantes, cosas que no deberían abandonarse entre escombros de lo que algún día fue una fortaleza… ahora completamente destruida, y bueno… te pedí, que te fueras, que jamás volvieses a aparecerte frente mí, pero, mira con lo que me tope justo después de que los dos se fueron- levanto su mano, un collar dorado tintineo con la luz de algún rayo de sol que había logrado filtrarse entre las nubes de Forks- Estoy segura de que recuerdas lo importante que era para Aro ese collar… aunque nadie hasta ahora, supo el por qué… Aro jamás me dejo si quiera tocarlo, y es curioso que esta última batalla haya sido la única en la que no lo uso… creo que una parte de él sabía que no saldría bien aunque tu afirmaras que el imperio Vulturi no caería a manos de su hermano, y el tuyo claro- miro con odio a Edward, quien solo sostuvo su mirada- Estaba en su caja fuerte, de las únicas cosas que sobrevivió al fuego… Tómalo, te interesa realmente saber lo que hay dentro.

Lo extendió hacia mí, dude en tomarlo, podría arrancarme el brazo si quisiera, aunque Emmett ya estaba esperando alguna señal para acabar con Sulpicia desde la sala de los Cullen, planeaba romper el ventanal y saltar desde ahí, solo para exagerar su entrada como siempre, pero al menos la tomaría desprevenida, tome el collar entre mis manos, era en realidad hermoso y pesado, oro puro, hasta la ultima partícula. Lo abrí. Y lo que había dentro en realidad me hizo por primera vez sentir algún tipo de tristeza por todo lo que había pasado. Era un relicario, con una foto mía dentro, y recordaba el día en que Aro personalmente había tomado esa foto, acababa de llevarnos a mí y a Edward con él al palacio, y había insistido en que sonriera a pesar de que me había pasado llorando todo el día por que jamás regresaría a casa, era una foto realmente antigua, aunque parecía que acababa de ser revelada hacia horas, estaba en excelente estado.

No había dejado de mirar el relicario cuando extendió una bolsa hacia Edward, la tomo entre sus manos, y saco un pequeño soldadito de madera, había sido el favorito de Edward hasta que Aro lo regaño diciéndole que necesitaba madurar y se lo quito, creímos que lo había destruido, pero al parecer, Aro también lo consideraba especial.

-Y así fue como esos pequeños niños me quitaron todo lo que tenia… desde el primer momento en que supo de su existencia, desde ese momento toda su atención, era para los prodigios niños Masen, incluso Jane y Alec fueron desplazados con ustedes, pero hay algo mas, todo el poco cariño que Aro expreso en su existencia, fue para ustedes, increíble ¿No?, pero había una diferencia, Alice… ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de dártelo todo?- sostuve su mirada rencorosa, millones de visiones llegaban a mí, de tantas diferentes maneras en que planeaba intentar asesinarme.

Jane se encontraba a unos metros, imaginaba la manera de derribarnos a Edward y a mí, pero su poder funcionaria solo en uno sabía perfectamente que el otro atacaría y acabaría con ella, Alec no estaba ahora para pedirnos que no lo hiciéramos, a pesar de que iba decidido a convencer a Jane de dejar el lado de Aro, esta se había mantenido fiel, y al parecer seguiría siendo fiel ahora a Sulpicia quien planeaba restablecer el imperio Vulturi con los pocos que habían quedado, planeo atacarme primero a mí, así Sulpicia podría acabar conmigo, pero el poder de Edward no se quedaría atrás, la confundiría de inmediato, no tenían oportunidad.

-Como sea, ahora nadie podrá saberlo, deben saber que esa caja es la razón por la que no he acabado con ustedes, en verdad me aflige saber lo mucho que Aro los apreciaba, por ahora no creo poder acabarlos, insultaría su memoria, así que mis palabras de aquel día, sobre que se fueran y jamás volvieran o los mataría, en realidad no se por qué lo pedí si era lo que buscaban… esta vez, les diré que un día podre hacerlo y ni siquiera el recuerdo de Aro…- el odio aumentaba conforme avanzaba- nada impedirá que acabe con ustedes, los hare sufrir de todas las maneras posibles aunque me tome un siglo verlos muertos por completo- hubo un momento de silencio.

-Bien- dije restándole importancia a su amenaza- Te aseguro que te estaremos esperando- me fulmino con la mirada, tal vez había esperado que rogara por nuestras vidas… pero… por ahora… había un hombre semidesnudo en la cama, reí mentalmente, le extendí el collar, deseaba que se fuera cuanto antes.

-Quédatelo… lo arrancare con tu cabeza la próxima vez que te vea- rodé los ojos y ante esto, ella dio la vuelta, para unirse con Jane quien también nos miro con odio a Edward y a mí.

Desaparecieron entre los árboles, y por primera vez, fui consciente de mi alrededor, y estaba segura que Edward también, los Cullen aparentaban estar en sus asuntos aunque en realidad habían estado todo el tiempo alerta, me di la vuelta hasta que quede frente a Edward quien estaba sonriendo, o mejor dicho, ahogando sus carcajadas, explotamos en risas segundos después, Edward se sentó en el suelo hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

-¿Están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo?- pregunto Emmett desde el piso de arriba, los Cullen estaban ahora observándonos confundidos desde el enorme ventanal- pero que fenómenos… ¿Desde cuándo las amenazas de muerte dan risas?- mire hacia la ventana, Jasper estaba ahí, lo que me hizo recordar el día en que Edward y yo habíamos regresado de la batalla, no había pasado más que una semana.

"Ya podía ver la mansión Cullen, por encima de algunos árboles, iba tomada del brazo de Edward mientras caminábamos entre los árboles, Edward había estado un poco sensible desde que habíamos salido del palacio, del cual no había quedado casi nada, a penas habíamos logrado salir, las llamas lo habían cubierto todo, así que tuvimos que hacer un hoyo en el techo, mientras el suelo se derrumbaba, y el abismo se hacía mas grande, llevándose a todo el que estuviera ahí.

Aro había soltado mi tobillo cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perdido, sus palabras aun resonaban en mi mente, entre todos esos gritos de angustia de los demás vampiros, algunos caían, otros eran asesinados y otros se quemaban.

"Realmente lo lamento nada Alice… ya no tengo oportunidad, pero tu si, y tu poder no debe ser perdido de esta manera, vete, y vive lo que no te permití."

Y con eso, me había soltado, cayendo por el abismo hasta que dejo de ser visible para mi, Sulpicia se había quedado paralizada cuando lo vio, y con esto, Edward había llegado hasta a mí y me ayudo a subir, nos quedamos en la orilla completamente sorprendidos hasta que Sulpicia prácticamente nos había corrido de ahí, no quería vernos mas, después de todo éramos la causa de que Aro muriera, en todos los sentidos, y claro que no nos íbamos a quedar ahí ni un segundo más.

Jacob iba caminando a mi lado, su playera estaba sudada, habíamos corrido desde Italia, aunque redujimos el paso cuando Jacob se canso, y ahora solo caminábamos a su velocidad.

Se escucho como un costal cayendo cuando estábamos frente a la casa Cullen, Jacob se había tirado al suelo agotado, el sonido había captado la atención de Esme, quien nos miro sonriendo por la ventana.

-Jasper… Bella- los llamo dulcemente, los aludidos aparecieron de pronto a su lado.

Jasper me miro sorprendido y después nos sonreímos por no más de un segundo, aunque había parecido eterno, el momento, los sentimientos, de un momento, Bella y el, abrieron la puerta y Jasper llego rápidamente hasta mi, se detuvo delante de mí, y me miro una vez más antes de abrazarme, hundí mi rostro en su pecho mientras él me apretaba contra él, después lo mire y sin que dejara de abrazarme, tome su rostro entre mis manos y poco a poco nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

-Te amo- le dije cuando separamos solo nuestros labios, y aun así, su frente estaba unida a la mía, podía sentir su aliento, su mirada se lleno de felicidad.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo para escuchar eso- me encogí de hombros.

-Desde ahora puedes escucharlo cada que quieras- nos sonreímos de nuevo antes de unir nuestros labios otra vez."

**Fin**

* * *

Hey twihards! :D jaja bueno, fue el ultimo capitulo :) espero que les haya gustado y quisiera agradecerles a todos los que siguieron la historia hasta este punto :) en realidad tuve varias ideas para el final, planeaba dejar a alice en volterra y bueno, ella y jasper separados, pero... bueno, varios querían final feliz asi que, aquí esta, aunque quería poner eso de Aro, por que después de todo quería a Alice y Edward, aunque todos sabemos que sus poderes eran su mayor amor jaja XD jaja y Jane, pues era caso perdido, ohh y algunos me pidieron por mensaje que pusiera un poco mas sobre Emmett y como lo salvo Alice jaja :) de nuevo gracias por todo, sus reviews, y sus follow, y favoritos :D gracias de verdad, déjenme sus revies de que les parecio :D GRACIAS!

Y gracias especiales a Alexa Angel quien me dio la idea inicial del fanfic :D a partir de ahí se desarrollo todo :D Gracias por tus ideas, y si alguien mas quiere compartirlas, ya saben que siempre estoy abierta :D

Nos vemos en otro fanfic!


End file.
